Percy Jackson: Exiled Warrior
by NarutoUchiha2055
Summary: Percy Jackson is betrayed by everyone but a few. He is replaced and then exiled. What will happen when the next war can only be won by him. Read his new adventures as he gains new powers and becomes 10 times the warrior he was. This is a Pipercy/Perciper fanfiction.
1. chapter 1

**Percy's pov**

It had been almost a year after the giant war and everything was peaceful, well as peaceful it can be for a demigod. I had a great life with my amazing girlfriend and all my friends were there for me, even Leo had returned with calypso. Calypso had found out what had happened in Tartarus with the arai and apologised for that. We assured her it wasn't her fault. Everything was going amazingly well, life had never been so good. Camp half blood had been getting more and more demigod children and the same was with camp Jupiter. Jason kept his promise and has been building shrines and temples for all minor gods and goddesses. He and piper have been travelling to and fro between camp Jupiter and camp half blood, but neither of them mind the traveling, they call it alone time.

I was patrolling the border when I thought I saw the minotaur so I hurried in that direction, when I reached there I found a boy covered in gold dust. I then realised that he had killed the minotaur so natural I went up to him to make sure he was all right, "Hey man you all right?"

He replied "Peachy, but you need to come and help me carry Grover up, the minotaur caught us by surprise and it got him. You need to help." At the mention of Grover being hurt I started running in the direction the kid had come from and found Grover laying there unconscious. By the looks of it he didn't have any major injuries so I tried to wake him up but to no avail, so I just started carrying him up with the help of the kid. "So kid what's your name and did Grover tell you all about what you are?"

"My name's Dave and yeah Grover told me about how my dad is a god and explained all the stuff about demigods, monsters and the gods."

"Well that's good, most probably your dad will claim you when we reach the camp. By the way what weapon do you have there?"

he looked confused and said, "What do you mean what weapon I have? I thought camp was supposed to give me one?" I was kind of shocked but then I suddenly started laughing this is almost the same thing that happened to me.

Dave looked at me as if I was insane and asked why I was laughing I replied, "The same thing happened to me when I was brought to camp only difference is I was 12 and fainted and had my mom kidnapped by the Lord of the underworld. Hell Grover was unconscious during that time too." And so we both started laughing again. We reached camp border and was greeted by Chiron who asked, "Percy is this the new demigod that Grover told me about?"

Huh I didn't know Grover had told Chiron must b a strong one, he did defeat the minotaur without any weapon or training, "Yeah this must be probably him considering Grover was near by unconscious. Chiron you take him while I take Grover to the infirmary."

Turning to Dave "see you later man have fun" and I took of to the infirmary with Grover.

After I had settled Grover in the infirmary I took of to find Annabeth and spend some time with her. I found her in the arena showing Dave some techniques. I run unto her and hug her from behind only to be kicked where Apollo doesn't shine. "Oh so sorry Percy I thought you were someone else. I'm so sorry."

Thank gods it wasn't a very hard kick otherwise I would have been on the ground, " Its ok wise girl it wasn't that hard anyway but from now on please refrain from kicking your boyfriend it would be rather appreciated."

"Yeah sure thing seaweed brain. Meet Dave over here he almost had the same entrance as you did." When she said that both of us started laughing she looked confused and asked, "What? What's so funny? Guys come on, what did I miss? Percy if you don't answer me I will start kicking you again!"

"Calm down Annie. I was the one who brought him inside camp" All she said was a oh.

"So Dave how's camp for you and did you get claimed yet?"

"Camps cool man but my dad's not claimed me yet so I'm in the Hermes cabin and your names Percy right?"

"Oh yeah I guess I forgot to introduce myself. Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. It's kinda weird your dad hasn't claimed you yet. It will happen soon enough. So your in the Hermes cabin huh I guess were on the opposite sides in capture the flag. Best of luck to you and hope you don't mind if I borrow my lovely girlfriend over here" with that I left with Annabeth to spend some time with her.

 **Time skip to capture the flag**

It was Athena, Poseidon, Apollo, Hephaestus, Ares cabins against all others. We had the Athena cabin so we we're most likely goanna win as I have learned the hard way to never doubt Annabeth. We decided I would be on defence near the creak being the son of the God of sees and all. The game went on fine until Jason showed up he was a tough nut to crack but I did it nonetheless but that was the problem while I was fighting Jason Dave had snuck up behind me and taken the flag and crossed the river. It was quite a surprise to me when I heard the conch horn. I and Jason headed to the river to find Dave with the flag. Then suddenly the symbol of Zeus was hovering above him and everyone bowed and Chiron said, "All hail Dave son of Zeus god of sky, thunder and the king of Olympus."

Jason was grinning and went up to him and said, "Welcome to the camp brother." and hugged him.

I told him, "see told ya he would claim you soon"

"Yeah man seems like it. So I guess we are cousins now huh?" Dave replied

"It would seem so, lets get you settled shall we" I said. And so me and Jason started waking him to cabin 1. When we were on our way we saw another kid being chased by a hellhound so we ran towards him and Jason killed the hellhound using a lightning bolt as we would have never been able to reach him in time. When we got there the boy was shaking asking what that was. So we took our time explaining things to him and only after that did he agree to come inside, but after the explaining was done he seemed to be cold towards us. Once we reached inside camp the symbol of Hades was hovering above him and Chiron asked, "what's your name kid?"

"Garry" he replied coldly.

Chiron announced, "All hail Garry some of Hades lord of the underworld and ruler of the dead." Wow Nico has a brother it seems, and so Jason lead Dave into Zeus cabin while I lead Garry into Hades cabin. While on the walk there I was starting to get the feeling that this kid kind of outright hates me for some reason or maybe it was a Hades thing but I never felt this way around Nico in the start then when he did start hating me for sometime it was like this. So my guess was for some reason he really, really doesn't like me.

During dinner in the dinning pavilion Garry kept glaring at me as if I had killed his mom or something. I was kind of freaked out and decided not to approach him about it. Nope I was never approaching him about it that kid is down right scary even if he is 2 years younger then me. At campfire Nico came to me looking for Garry and I pointed him out. He and Nice seemed to go along quite well it seemed.

 **AN**

 **Please review giys and i hope you liked the chapter. it is this short cause it is kind of a prequel**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

 **Since I already had written this chapter I have put it up this fast. The next updated will take time**

 **Time skip 6 months**

It had been 6 months since Dave and Garry had arrived, me and Dave have become close friends and had been on 2 quests together nothing too major but still tough and Dave seems really skilled and powerful, while on the other hand Harry's hatred towards me only seems to increase. Dave has been on quite a lot of quests and seemed to be doing superb in them. He has gained quite a lot of fame for himself and some people say that he better than me too. I have absolutely no problem with it, I never really liked all the attention. I'm happy as long as I have my friends with me. Sadly Annabeth seems to be having a lot of work lately and gets to spend little time with me, but the time we spend together is magical according to her but to me it doesn't seem as magical it does to her I miss our time together when she wasn't overloaded with work but if her work makes her happy I'm ok with it. I mean it was her childhood dream to design something that will last forever and I won't come in between that. So since Annabeth is around a lot I go around trying to find demigods and bring them to camp or if it is a abused girl who seems to be afraid of men then I take her to the hunters of Artemis. What I find weird is that there are some new demigods that don't seem to like me at all, I'm not talking about the ones I brought to camp but some others. It's like I have done something to them.

Right now I'm in middle of bringing another demigod I haven't meet her yet, I'm on my way over there. The address wasn't very far so I reached there quite fast. It was an apartment on the 2nd floor. When I reached the door I knocked and waited for a reply. The door opened revealing a man that reminded me of smelly Gabe. I said, "Sir I'm here to meet your child if you would be kind enough to let me in."

He glared at me. "She isn't home at the moment you may come in latter" he said closing the door on my face. I stood there wondering what the he'll happened when I heard a scream, it wasn't very loud due to door being close but it was there I was quite sure of it and I knew who it belonged to. I quickly knocked on the door again and as it began to open I pushed it hard and barged in and saw a beat up 9 gear old girl. She had freah wounds on her legs her blonde hair was all tangled and had blood on it and. My blood began to boil at the scene, I quickly said, "Go and hide little girl. Fast! hide now!" She seemed to be smart enough to know that she should just listen and hide. By the time I had said that smelly Gabe 2 had recovered from his nose being hit and looked up at me and said, "Get out of my house now, this is none of your concern."

When he said that I got even more angry if possible and I started beating him up. When I was done with him he had a few broken ribs, all his limbs had broken bones and a very beat up face that I didn't recognise anymore. I then realised that I bad told the little girl to hide so it was now my job to play hide and seek. "Hey little girl! where are you? You can come out now, that man won't hurt you anymore."

"Now he won't but you will." Came back the reply.

I was actually hurt she thought I would hurt her, but it told me just about how much she must have endured. "No I won't, I promise you that I won't hurt you. I was sent here by your parent to get you."

"No you are lying my mom left when I was born and my dad died when I was 5 so I know you are lying."

"Yes your mom did leave you when you were born but it wasn't because she didn't love you. You see, your mom is a very special person but she wasn't allowed to be a part of your life but she still loves you a lot you know. Come out here and I'll explain everything." I said in a very soothing voice.

She peaked out from behind the sofa and asked again, "You will really not hurt me and are sent by my mom?" I smiled and replied, "Yes my dear." She comes out from hiding and thanks me. I say it's no problem.

"We should get out of here before some one comes in and sees that man. Come lets go I'll explain things to you on the way." She nods and starts walking right behind me.

Once we are out I start to explain, "Now what I'm going to tell you may sound a bit insane but it is all true ok" she nods at this and I continue, "I am sure you must have heard of greak gods so-"

She cuts me of "like Zeus Hades and everyone?"

"Yes like those people. You see they are still alive and kicking. They live above the Empire state building on Olympus. You see your mom is a goddess so that's why she had to leave. There are ancient laws that don't allow gods to interfere with their children's life. So she was forced to leave you. You like me are a demigod, half god half human."

She cuts me of again saying "So you are telling me I have awesome superpowers?" she looks at me grinning.

Wow she is taking this a lot better than I did "Well that depends on who your godly parent is, if it's Athena you will be super smart, if it is Hermes you will be stealthy, prankster, good at robbing things stuff like that. Being a demigod is not all that nice you know. Just as there are gods there are monsters too, these monsters like to eat us demigods so our life is full of danger if we roam out here in the open. There is only 1 safe places for us camp half blood (I didnt want to confuse her even more with Roman demigods and stuff) and there is one more if you are a girl, the hunters of camp half blood you will live with children of almost all ages boys and girls alike " She looked kinda depressed when I said boys so I'm guessing, new recruit for the hunters "or with the hunters, they are bunch of man hating girls who live with the goddess Artemis and can die only in battle. In other words partial immortality so you won't age too. So which one do you want to go to? It's your choice wait I forgot to ask you what you name?" I ask rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh my names Lillian what is yours?"

"That a nice name Lillian, mines Percy Jackson. So what's your choice Lillian?"

"Well what choice do I have I'll go to camp. I don't want to hate you. You save my life from that man."

Wow she is a really nice person, she would put up with men and boys just so she doesn't have to hate me. A smile crept up my face and I said, "You don't have to hate me if you join the hunters, I have a cousin there and she doesn't hate me So you wouldn't have to hate me either."

She smiles and says " So can I join the hunters of Artemis?"

"I'll message them and we shall ask them." I created some mist using my powers and threw a drachma and said, "Oh Fleecy do me a solid and show me Thalia Grace in the hunters camp" the mist simmered and in front of us was Thalia practising archery "Hey Thals"

She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around "Oh Percy it's just you, so wassup Perce"

"I got you a potential hunter here do you think Artemis will take her in. She despises boys except me apparently and she has gone through the same thing I did before I knew about the Greek world."

"I'm sure Artemis wouldn't mind." We chatted for a bit and I got their location. It was kind of far from here but we could reach there tomorrow afternoon and the hunters were camping there for more two days so we were in luck. I quickly told Lillian about it and she seemed genuinely happy about it and this brought a smile to my face.

We headed to the train station brought 2 tickets for us and boarded the train. Once we got settled I started explaining to her how the hunt works. Thalia had told me about it. She seemed to be excited at the idea of hunting monsters and having a new family. I then told her about smelly Gabe and she seemed shocked at first but the she just hugged me for a few seconds, she agreed to not tell anyone about it. I dont know why I told her that but there was something about her that made me trust her. We talked for some time and then Lillian fell asleep. The two of seemed to really connect and I was starting to see her as a little sister that I needed to take care of. We got of the train at evening and since we didn't have enough money to stay in a motel or anything we decided to camp in the woods. It's a good thing I got the tent aunt Hestia had given me, it was quite awesome to be honest. It would mask our demigod scent when we were inside it so we didn't have to worry about getting attacked, there was unlimited amount of food in there as you could summon about any homemade food. I quickly set up tent and ushered Lillian inside. Once we got settled and were ready to eat I asked "So Lil what's your favourite food?"

"Macaroni and cheese" I clapped my hand and it appeared out of thin air. She was just starring at me in awe "I knew about your water powers cause you healed me using water I didn't know you could make food appear out of thin air."

"I can't that's the tents magic. It was a gift from aunt Hestia. The tent also masks our demigod scent so we don't have to worry about getting attacked by monsters. Now come on eat up it for you" she gave me quick peck on the cheeks and started eating. I summoned blue pancakes and blue coke for me and started digging in. When I looked up I saw Lil starring at me like I was crazy "What blue is my favourite colour and my mom used to make me blue pancakes and stuff so now I mostly eat blue food, it amazing." She just nodded and got back to eating and so did I. After eating I showed her a few moves with my sword and then it was time to go to bed. I let her sleep on the makeshift bed I got with the tent while I slept on the ground. As soon as I closed my eyes I entered the realm of Morpheus.

 **LINE BREAK MORNING**

When I got up in the morning I felt someone sleeping beside me in my embrace, as I opened my eyes I was greeted to sleeping Lillian. I kissed her forehead and started to get up to get ready when Lilian woke up and looked at me. When she did that she had a scared expression on her face "I'm sorry don't hurt me"

I frowned "Why would I hurt you Lil?" I asked.

She seemed to relax a bit at this and said "I thought you didn't like that I slept with you and so would hit me."

I started laughing at this "I told you Lil I will never hurt you. You have become like a little sister to me in the past day if it is even possible, but I have come to really care about you and you don't ever need to worry about me hurting you all right."

She was grinning when I said this and then suddenly seemed to become sad, "Your lying aren't you why would you want a week person like me to be your sister?"

I snapped, "Stop this crap Lil! You are not week heck you are even stronger than me I had my mom when I had to go through all that, you did it on your own. Never ever say you are week cause you are not, got it!"

She smiled and nodded. She then surprised me by hugging me tightly and saying "Thank you big brother!" As she said that a huge smile spread on my face. I always wanted a little sister and now I have one, this is so exciting! We stayed hugging each other for a few seconds then I asked her "Why did you come down and sleep with me?"

She smiled shyly and said "I felt safe with you I was kind of afraid this was all just a dream so I slept with you. If you are still there that means this is real not a dream."

I smiled at her answer. We quickly ate breakfast and headed for the hunters camp. On the way Lillian had asked me if she could age till like 12 or something and then stop aging cause she doesn't want to be stuck as a 10 year old. I told her I didn't know and that she would have to ask Artemis about it. It was around 12 : 30 when we neared their camp. I quickly IMed Thalia and informed her we were reaching in about 5 minutes and not to shoot us. Hey nobody likes to be riddled with arrows don't judge me.

When we reached their camp every hunter was pointing their bow at us. Lillian quickly got behind me as I called out "Thalia" quite loudly. When she got there she ordered "Its ok hunters lower your bows he has somewhat of an appointment he has brought us a new recruit." The hunters reluctantly lowered their bows and I brought Lillian ahead of me. "Phoebe take her to milady Artemis' tent. I'm going to be catching up with my cousin." Thalia said.

"Sure Thalia. Come lets go sister" phoebe called out to Lillian. Before the left I said "Don't forget to ask Lady Artemis what you asked me okay Lil?" she noded and followed Phoebe to Artemis' tent. For the next 5 minutes me and Thalia caught up on things and she shocked me a few times too. Suddenly I was tackled into a hug from behind by a very excited Lillian. "Look big brother they gave me a bow to kill monsters."

I ruffled her hair and said "keep that away from me if you don't wanna die, I'm terrible at archery. I have even managed to shoot a person behind me once when Chiron was teaching me." At this every hunter including Artemis started laughing .

"Perseus we are heading to camp half blood as I have some business to attend to at Olympus. I was just called in by Zeus and this might take some time so I will teleport you all to camp border, and thank you for bringing Lillian to me she has great potential." Artemis said

wow a goddess is thanking me that too a man hating goddess. "The pleasure was all mine Lady Artemis I had quite a lot of fun too, and thank you for the ride to camp." She told us all to catch hands and I was stuck between Thals and Lil as no one else would hold my hand. She snapped her fingers and I felt a tug at my stomach and the next moment we were at camp borders. "So Thals it looks like you get to meet you new bro today. You excited?" I asked her

"No, I really hate having a brother, you know the whole man hating business I'm in now." She replies sarcastically

"No need to be so sarcastic Thals I'll lead the way. Come on Lil you too I won't be getting much time to spend with you now.

Just as we entered camp the symbol of Demeter was hovering above Lillian's head. She got scared and tried to swat it away like Leo had. Chiron suddenly our of nowhere asked "what's your name child?"

I replied for her as she was too busy swatting away her moms symbol "Her names Lillian."

"All hail Lillian daughter of Demeter goddess of harvest and agriculture." All of us bowed to her as the symbol started to fade away. Lillian quickly ran to me asking what it was and I started laughing. She started punching me "Stop laughing and tell me what it was meanie."

I stopped laughing and said "That was your mother claiming you. Your mums name is Demeter she is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. I'll take you to Katie later she is the head council or of Demeter cabin she will teach you your powers. Come lets go meet Thalia's new brother now." With that we headed to Zeus cabin.


	3. chapter 3

**Percy's pov**

It has been 3 months since I had dropped of Lillian to the hunt. She has been keeping me updated of the monsters she has killed and I must say I am proud of my little sister. She has been having a fun life in the hunt she and her other sisters get along well apparently and she has got good control over her powers too. I can't say the same for my life though. A lot of the campers have started to hate me. I don't know what I have done to them but for some reason they seem to keep glaring at me, a lot of them keep insulting me. It's harsh and painful, it reminds me of school days where I used to be a lot in turn reminding me of smelly Gabe. That's not all, during my sword classes people keep questioning me and saying I'm wrong or prove it. At first I thought they were just being a bit naive as they were beginners but now I can tell they are doing it just so they can annoy and insult me. It's like they are hell-bent on making my life miserable, as if it wasn't before.

Today there is a fight between the supposed two best and most powerful demigods. To be honest me and Jason would be the strongest in camp hell in both camps, but even the two of us are here waiting for the fighters to show up. Then Dave and Garry showed up and entered the arena. Should have guessed these 2 have been going on quite a lot of quests recently while we have been living our lives peacefully and they are quite powerful too. Me Jason Annabeth and Piper are cheering Dave, there is no way in Tartarus I'm cheering on Garry, he is a asshole. The fight lasted a long while both Dave and Garry are really good to be honest. The are quite good with their powers and their skill level is extraordinary but not quite as good as Jason and me, close but not on the same level. Dave seemed to have won only cause he has more stamina then Garry they were equals for a long time until Garry seemed to start getting a little sluggish. Not many would be able to notice it only people like me and Jason. That is when the tide turned and Dave got the upper hand. It still took him some time to defeat Garry though. At the end of their battle both of them looked towards us Dave seemed to be grinning ear to ear as he walked towards us while Garry smilled at Annabeth and then gave me a cold glare like this was all my fault. The weird thing I noticed was that Annabeth was blushing. I didn't give it much thought must be me imagining things. Stupid ADHD messing things up. "Hey guys how was I? Better than you all or do I still need to practice?" Dave said once he reached us.

"Well me and Perce here are a little better than you but we have to start practising seriously now or you will end up leaving us in the dust before we know it" came Jason's reply.

"Well if you ask camp your already the best. After all this was a match between camps greatest demigods it seems." I said.

"Aww is someone jealous of me?" Dave said and I couldn't help it, I started laughing like a maniac.

"You've ... gotta ... be...kidding...me...you are doing...me a ...favour by...taking away...all the...attention" I said between laughs. He really didn't know that I didn't like the attention I got.

He looked at me kind of baffled so Jason chimed in "He doesn't care about the fame. Hell he actually doesn't like all the attention he gets so you can say he is a bit shy in a way." By now I had stopped laughing to notice Annabeth was looking at Dave with wonder, well even I was he did get this good in such a short amount of time.

 **LINE BREAK ~ 3 months**

My life is hell now. I almost have no friends only Annabeth, Piper, Thalia and Lillian that's the list of my friends. I can't count Grover, Katie or Nico, because Grover has been out of touch for sometime now so I can only hope he hasn't betrayed me like everyone else and Katie cant be my friend cause of Travis, she told me that Travis was having problems with her being friends with me so she said we can't be friends anymore, not because of the rumours (apparently there were rumours going around) that have been going around. She said that she had complete faith in me and that she knew I wouldn't have done any of those things that I have been said to do. She really seemed genuine about it and so I assured her it was okay. It really was okay cause she didn't stab me in the back like the others did, she was forced do that and at least she believes in me. Nico is AWOL for the past 4 months so his situation is like Grover's.

That's not it a lot of the Gods minor and Olympians alike have been accusing me of doing things too. This is too painful for me I have only a few people who believe in me. All others have stabbed me in the back and thrown me away to rot. Why does this have to happen to me of all people have I not suffered enough? Right now I'm on my spot in front of the sea watching the sun set to calm down my self. Clarisse just broke her friendship with me by throwing away insults at me and saying "I can't believe I have been friends with a piece of thrash like you get the f*k away from me!" as I think about all this a tear slides down my face. The only reason I have been able to cope with all this misery is because of Annabeth. She is my anchor to this world now like she was while I took a dip in the Styx. But I know there is something wrong there too, Annabeth has been acting a bit distant towards me not very noticeable but it's there I know it, yet I can't accept it. I don't want to loose her too, I can't loose her. I haven't told Lillian or Thalia about my situation, I don't want them to worry about me.

I get up and wipe my tears as I head to the dinner pavilion. I can't believe that the Fates can be this cruel, no one deserves this the whispering behind my back and the cold glares they give me. If looks could kill I would have been long dead. Well Piper also has gone through a few things as she and Jason broke up. I was there for her, a shoulder to cry on but she still didn't tell me why they broke up and I respect her privacy. While she was crying and sulking about her breakup I told her about my situation and was happy to know that she didn't believe those crap rumours either. I don't even know what those rumours are only the one the Gods have accused me about. They say I have kept bad mouthing them and destroyed a few of their priced possessions. I'm miserable but I still sacrifice to my dad and aunt Hesita. They still believe in me and aunt Hestia still gives me hope. I quickly finished my food and look around to see if Annabeth is there but I can't seem to find her. I really need someone to talk with right now, but I guess I'm going to have to wait.

I head over to my secret spot, one that only Annabeth knows. As I near it I hear two voices talking to each other and they seemed to be in a serious tone. The only other person who knew about this place was Annabeth but why would she bring someone else over here this was suppose to be our little secret. Did someone else find it? I decided to sneak behind them and investigate. I got behind a rock and took a peak and was afraid of what I was seeing. I stood there paralyzed as i watched the sceen unfold. This is just too much for me to handle and so I run away, I run away to the one friend i have at camp.

I barge into the Aphrodite cabin , " Piper I need to talk to you please. Pleas come to my cabin now, please." I beg her.

She rushes over to me and gives me a quick hug "Calm down Perce lets go to your cabin, come." I'm grateful for her at least she stuck by my side when no one did. She took my hand and leads the way to the cabin. I suddenly felt a drop of water fall on my hand and that's when I had realised I have been crying this whole time. Just as we enter the cabin she hugs me tightly and I'm grateful its good to have someone, I feel comfortable in her embrace so I hug her back just as tight. I sobbed on her shoulders for sometime as she just held me there. After almost 5 minutes of that we sat on my bed and she asked me "What happened Perce? You're one of the strongest people I know, but you look so broken, completely and utterly devastated, what happened Perce. What happened?" she asks in a calm voice, I know she has laced a bit of charmspeak too but I have no problem with it.

"Ann... Annabeth... is... is goin... going... to break... breakup... wit-" i don't get to finish it as she hugs me again and says comforting things to calm me down.

Finally after I have calmed down she says "I'm sure she won't breakup with you Perce, she loves you. Your just being a little paranoid. Calm down I know she won't do it. She loves you." She didn't understand she though I was just thinking all this would happen she didn't know what I had seen. "You don't understand, I saw-" I get cut of by a knock on the door. "Percy I need to talk to you about something. Can you open up." comes Annabeth's voice from behind the door

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys but this is it what will happen next. I have you all have been enjoying the story till now.**


	4. chapter 4

**Piper's pov**

"Percy I need to talk to you about something. Can you open up." comes Annabeth's voice from behind the door. I was kinda surprised I wasn't expecting her to come here at this hour of the day, and what could she be wanting to talk about. Maybe she heard that someone else broke their friendship with him and wants to comfort him. I was broken out of my thoughts by Percy, "Piper hide under the bed. I want you to see how this plays out. Hide fast!" He wipes his tears and goes to open the door as I hide under the bed.

 **Percy's pov**

I let piper hide under the bed as I go and open the door to a nervous looking Annabeth. "Percy I need to talk to you about us." I put on a brave face as she says this as I know what's coming "Well go on then what about us?"

"Can I come in before that?"

"Come on Annabeth just tell me now, the cabin is kind of messy and I don't want you to see some stuff."

"Okay. Well Percy I don't know how to say this but our relationship is not moving forward and we have lost that... spark you know."

"I...I see. Answer me this, who is it? Who do you want to date? I know you wouldn't have broken up with me if there wasn't anyone else so just answer me truthfully." She looked a little shocked but quickly covered it up "There is no one else Percy really. I'm not lying"

"I have known you since I was 12 Annabeth I can tell your lying. Is it Jason? Is that why Piper and he broke up? No it isn't him is it? It's Garry, yes it's him, I'm sure of it. But why Annabeth?"

"Well...alright. It's Garry, I want to date him Percy. He is just so amazing he knows architecture--"

I cut her of "You know let it be I don't care why. I see I'm not enough for you so then be it" My ass Garry knew architecture he must have just said that to get her. "and thanks for not cheating on me and breaking up first."

She looked kind of shocked and then it morphed into guilt and then a smile "No problem Percy. I just hope we can --"

I cut her of again "You were cheating on me! Weren't you, if not you at least thought about it and Garry must have stopped you didn't he, knowing him he must not have liked the idea of being 2nd "

She seemed shocked "How ... how did you know?" she looked afraid, good she should be.

"I was always smarter that you Annabeth. I just used to played dumb back then so that you would feel smart and important. I didn't need you to come up with solutions, remember those stupid ideas that always use to pan out? They worked because I had calculated everything and then did it."

She just looked at me shocked "I...I...I..."

I stopped her stammering by "now that we have talked about us you can go away" and closed the door on her face. I started crying silently again, she had actually done it. Piper got out from under the bed and looked at me with a sad expression.

 **Piper's pov**

I am sitting under the bed thinking I'm going to have to stay a long while over here. That when I heard Annabeth say she wanted to breakup with Percy. To say I was shocked is an understatement I couldn't believe my ears. Percy was right, but how did he know? I intently kept listening to what they were saying and I was even more shocked when I found out Percy was that smart. I never thought him as dumb or stupid but I never thought him as that smart either. Whatever the case this breakup was Percy's, he won it that's for sure. If points were to be given Percy would get it. He literally crushed her ego in under a minute and Annabeth had a big ass ego. I came out of hiding as I heard Percy close the door. I looked at his face and saw there was no mirth in his see green eyes. They used to be filled with joy and now they looked so sad. I made it my personal mission to bring back the joy in his eyes. He was my friend and he would have stuck with me till the end like I did with him. Percy was the kind of guy who would have asked me if the rumours were true and would have taken my word for it. So I'm doing the same.

Percy slowly made his way towards me and hugged me and I immediately returned the gesture with out a thought. I couldn't believe anyone would breakup with Percy Jackson. He is perfect guy if you want a everlasting relationship with. Even I would have gone after him if I wasn't after Jason. I'm not going to think about him I'm still not over him.

I had him sit on the bed still hugging as I felt my shoulder get wet with his tears. I said comforting things in his ears as I tried to get him to stop crying. I can imagine how much pain he must be in, he fell into Tartarus for her. Is she so stupid to believe that there will be someone else who will love her as Percy did, Garry will love her that much. We just sat there for god knows how how long. After the long amount of silence he said "You might be wondering how I knew all that right?" I nodded and he starts to explain.

 _~Flashback~_

 _I head over to my secret spot, one that only Annabeth knows. As I near it I hear two voices talking to each other and they seemed to be in a serious tone. The only other person who knew about this place was Annabeth but why would she bring someone else over here this was suppose to be our little secret. Did someone else find it? I decided to sneak behind them and investigate. I got behind a rock and took a peak and_ _sur_ _e enough Annabeth was there with another boy. I was surprised why would she get a boy to our spot? I couldn't here them properly so I sneaked a bit further ahead and I could understand them. "Come on Garry when can I start dating you? I really want to" Annabeth said. I felt shattered, was I not enough for her, I jumped into frikkin Tartarus for her and I'm not enough for her._

 _"You have to breakup with Percy first I'm not going to be anyone's second choice or a backdoor relief mechanism or something." Garry replied._

 _"Well I can't breakup with Percy now, he is going through a rough patch. I might not want to be his girlfriend anymore but I still do care about him a little. We can start dating and keep Percy in the dark. No harm no foul right?" I can't believe it she would cheat on me without a seconds thought, this is too much, I want to stop this but I can't, I can't move its like Kronos has frozen me in time, I'm paralysed, I can't even move a finger._

 _"Well Annabeth like I said I will not be in a relationship with someone who is already dating. So it's either me or Percy who do you choose?" please be me, please be me this is too much._

 _" You" She says without even a seconds hesitation. I feel broken, its like she ripped out my heart with her bare hands the chewed on it stomped it and then shoved it down my throat. I finally broke I couldn't take this anymore. I ran and ran to the only friend I had in camp._

 _~Flashback over~_

To say i was surprised is an understatement, I couldn't believe my own ears. Never had I ever thought this day would come, and Annabeth trying to cheat on Percy, that was a impossibility to me. I used to think she would never be able to anything like that. They knew each other since they were 12, and yet she gave up Percy for Garry of all people. It's just unbelievable. The two of stay at same position, me comforting him. Saying pleasant things to him. Slowly I started drifting to sleep while still comforting him.

 **Line break ~ Morning**

I woke up to feel something hard below me and I realised it was someone chest. I thought it was Jason and then I realised I had broken up with him. So I opened my eyes and was greeted by Percy's face( thank gods he wasn't drooling) and I blushed slightly and even more when I saw he hadn't put anything on, it was his bare chest. I tried to get up but he just pulled me back and mumbled something about Annabeth. That's when I realised that he must be thinking I'm Annabeth. I slightly nudged him so he would wake up and he did. When he saw me in his arms he blushed a cherry red and let go of me. "So sorry Pipes you wouldn't let me go last night after you fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you so... here we are." he said.

"It's okay I guess seeing as it was my fault." He had a toned and muscular body not the body builders type but more of a swimmers body and 6 pack abs. Monster fight paid of for him I'd say.

"Like what you see?" he winked at me and I blushed a deep red when I realised I was staring . I have no idea why Annabeth left him.

"Well I will be leaving now and I definitely got a hot view today" I tease him to see him blush again as I turn around and leave.

 **Percy's pov**

I was kind of shocked when Piper teased me back. I just stood there looking at her leave. I then quickly had bath and got ready for breakfast, but the thing was I didn't want to go outside, all the people would be glaring at me or whispering behind my back. I took a deep breath and opened the cabin door and walked out to the pavilion as it was time for breakfast. I quickly made my way ignoring the glares and the whispering. I was wearing a hood so people can't see my face. I quickly eat my breakfast I didn't even know what it was as I didn't pay any attention. I went to the big house to talk to Chiron about giving me a day off. When I reached there I saw him playing Pinocchio with Mr D. "Ahem Chiron can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course my boy come." We headed out and were walking when I asked "Chiron can I have a day off today. I have been having a bad time going on for some time now, so I would really appreciate it if I get the day off."

He smiled at me, "Sure thing Percy, but be careful I have seen the campers glaring at you. I know you must not have done anything they think you did but you still need to be careful."

As he say this a smile spreads on my face and I say " Thank you Chiron for not abandoning me, and thanks for the day of too." with that i leave him and run back to my cabin.

 **LINE BREAK ~ after dinner**

I was heading back to my cabin when suddenly a flash of light appeared and my dad appeared in front of me. Damm it does he think I did something to him too. What the hell he is my father and he would believe I would do those things. "Father whatever you think I did, I didn't do really I didn't." I tell him.

He smiled at me and says "I know you didn't son. I come here baring bad news for you and after that even worse news." He tells me sadly "lets go inside I will tell you in there." I nod at him kind of happy that he believes me. We enter the cabin and he tells me to sit for this. I do as he says and he starts, " Percy in yesterday's winter solstice council meeting people were accusing you of thing I know you wouldn't ever do, but Zeus believes it and had a vote on whether or not to punish you. The whole council voted to punish you except me, Athena and Hestia."

I cut him of "Wait Athena was on my side, that's new?"

"Yeah even I was surprised. Well anyway continuing the only person who didn't vote was Hades. I was kind of surprised he wasn't on your side after all you are the reason he is accepted on Olympus. Well they were going to execute you but the 3 of us were able to reduce your sentence as you did save Olympus twice." I couldn't believe it I save their sorry asses against Kronos and was part of the prophecy of 7 and they decide to punish me on false allegations. They are grade A asshole. My dad continues, "Well so now you are exiled from both camps and Olympus. You have 48 hours to say your goodbyes. I am sorry son but this was the best I could do for you." I let that sink in. I was banned from both camps and Olympus. Well this is going to be though, but what hurt most is the betrayal, they wouldn't be here if not for me Kronos would have taken over if I hadn't given like the dagger and yet they throw me away like yesterday's thrash.

"Well not going to take long to say goodbye considering I have only one friend at camp and 2 in the Hunt. That's all the list of my friends then I got mom and Paul, I won't be able to live with them, to much danger for them can't risk it. Wait you said there was worse news what is it?"

He looks glum and says "This is hard for me too so you might want to take a breather first and let that sink in."

I nod and ask "Can I get a friend her as you said this news is going to be very difficult for me to handle?" he nods and I run and get Piper, I had told her I was going to be getting really bad news from my father and that I wanted her to be with me and she had agreed to come.

The two of us sat down and looked at dad for him to give the news, he takes a deep breath and says, "I... I have to disown you son." I look at him shocked I felt even more betrayed then I had been felling all this time. My own father wants to disown me, this was harsh.

Piper squeezes my hand and I ask " Why? Why would you do that I thought you said you didn't believe all those lies. Was it a lie that you said to get my hopes up? Or did you just never love me?"

He looks down and replies, "I don't want to disown you, its not my choice here. I'm forced to disown you. The whole council has threatened me with war and that I won't be able to win anyway, so no point in fighting it. Me and Athena tried our best to stop this but we didn't succeed. Hestia had already left before this. She was fuming with anger at them I have never seen her like that. Well you have to understand Percy I love you and don't want to this but I have no choice. Please try to understand son."

I am angry now not at dad but at the Olympians they would force my dad to disown me. It's outrageous. "It's okay dad as long as you don't mean it, it doesn't matter." I tell him.

He looks at me gratefully and then looks worried again, "I don't think you understand the whole case. You will stay a demigod but you will lose your powers. You will no longer be able to control water or talk to horses and pegasus." He tells me.

I stare at him for a few seconds so this is why they wanted my father to disown me, so that I would lose my powers. "Well I don't believe you about the water powers. What belongs to the sea will always return to the sea and the sea doesn't like to be restrained right?" I tell him.

He looks at me a little proud, "Your not wrong about that, but powers returning has never happened before. Let's hope you are right." He takes a deep breath and says "Here goes nothing. I Poseidon Lord of the seas disown you as my son." Thunder booms outside to signify it.

I feel a little weaker too. "So I guess this is it. Can you get Lady Athena and lady Hestia visit me just before I leave. I would like to thank them too." He agrees to it. "Wait what do you mean leave? Where are you going?" Piper suddenly asks me as father flashes out. "Well I guess you can be the 1st one I say this too."


	5. chapter 5

**Piper's pov**

I was staring at his face waiting for an answer. He groaned "I don't know Pipes but I have to leave. I haven't decided where to go, obviously I can't live with my mom and Paul, puts them in too much danger. I really need to think about where I will go."

"I never thought of you as stupid but are you trying to prove me wrong or something? Cause leaving camp the only safe place for demigods is a stupid idea." I scream at him. I can understand be doesn't want to be here but he doesn't have a choice he has to stay here.

"Well its not like I have a choice. I'm banned from both camps and Olympus. Exile that's my sentence for my 'crimes'. I have 48 hours to say my goodbyes and then leave. That is what this is a goodbye." He say crimes with air quotes, but when he reaches the end.

I feel really bad for him, even more that before. "Come on Perce you can't leave you are the hero of Olympus. You beat Kronos and some giants they can't exile you." I tell him.

"My original sentence was being executed. Dad, Athena and Hesita convinced then to exile me instead." He says with a sad smile.

At that moment I made up my decision. "Well then you don't have to say goodbye to me. I am coming with you." I say with a smile.

"No you are not!" he screams "Being alone out there for our whole lives is too dangerous I'm not doing that to you. You are one of the few friends I have left and I'm not putting you in danger and that's it."

"You don't have the right to chose for me I'm sticking with you till the end. You'r family Percy. Leo is always busy with Calypso or something. Annabeth is almost never here. Jason and I broke up Hazel and Frank are at camp Jupiter and these people are not the same they used to be. I almost don't even recognise any of them being with Dave and Garry has changed them. I feel lost here Percy like I don't belong, you are the only one that hasn't changed. I'm coming with you and that not changing."

He sighs in defeat, "Alright but we have to extremely careful we will be on the run always. So I'll meet you at half blood hill after 48 hours I guess. You can say your goodbyes too but please think about not coming with me it will be dangerous, more than the time were sailing to Greece back then we had the Argo II at least, now we don't have anything. I'll leave you to think about it. I'm going to sleep I have a lot of work to do tomorrow." I nod and leave his room.

 **Percy's pov**

Why does she have to be so stubborn couldn't she just not come with me. It's not like I'm not grateful to have a friend with me but now even she is in danger. What to do now. I'll visit mom and Paul tomorrow and tell Thalia to come meet me with Lillian the day after that.

 **LINE BREAK~MORNING**

I get up and then remember last night's events. Damm I'm going to have a life lot harder than I did before. I'm sacred to tell my mom about this she will be a lot more angry than I am and I would gladly face Kronos instead of my angry mom. Well I'll explain thing to Chiron now and then head home. I directly made my way to the big house instead of the dining pavilion, again I had to ignore all the glares and whispering. I really am going to beat the crap out of some of those people if they don't stop. Now I'm just angry at them no other emotion just anger. I see Chiron in deep thought, "Ahem Chiron?"

He looked startled and looks around frantically until he spot me, "Ah yes Percy, what can I do for you my boy?" he says.

"Umm I don't know if you know this or not but I have been sentenced to forever exile and have 48 hours now less to say goodbye. So here I am. Chiron you have always been like a second father to me and you have always taken care of me. Even now you were by my side. I have to leave camp and I won't be ever coming back mostly" I had tears in my eyes by now this is way more thought than I thought it would be. "but if you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Your family and we don't give up on family."

A tear slid down his face as he says "I didn't know Percy but like you said we are family and even you shouldn't hesitate to ask for help. Where will you be going? You can't be on the run all thr time."

"I don't know Chiron, right now I'm going to my mom's to say goodbye. Then I'll tell goodbye to Thalia and Lillian. Then me and piper are leaving. Can you try and persuade Piper to not come with me she won't listen to me. It's too dangerous Chiron and you know it."

He nods "I'll see what I can do."

With that I left for the Pegasus stable hoping blackjack would be there. Sure enough he was "Hey buddy think you can give me a ride to mom's. One more thing I can't listen to your thoughts anymore, Poseidon was forced to disown me so I have lost my powers." He comes forward and nudges me to get on his back "Thanks buddy" with that we take off for home. It was a short ride and I have blackjack get down near Paul's car and not on it. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "I'm coming" I here my mom's voice from behind the door. She opens it and when she sees me she hugs me tightly "Percy! What are you doing here aren't you suppose to be at camp?"

"Can we go inside I have a lot to tell you and Paul, he is here right?"

" Of course honey come in. Paul! Percy is here and he has something to tell us." We walk in and take a seat as Paul enters. Mom has some cookies for me and then I take a hour and a half explaining thing to them. "So mom, Paul this might be the last time I see you guys in a long while. A very long while. I will try and contact you guys as often as I can without the gods knowing but that will be like in a decade or something. I'm so sorry but that's the best I can do."

My mom has been crying this whole time. "Oh my baby. Don't worry things will pan out. I'm sure of it. Take care out there all right." She hugs me so tightly, I don't think even Tyson can rival it.

"Oh by the way mom I have kind of adopted a sister or something. You see she is a demigod and I was sent to bring her in. She was a abused kid and so I sent her to the hunt but on our journey to the hunt we bonded and now she is like a sister to me and she calls me big brother so yeah." I run the back of my neck sheepishly.

She smiles at me "Well that's good right you always wanted one didn't you?" I agree with her and inform her I have the whole day to spend with them.

 **LINE BREAK~ next night sometime before his time gets over**

We had spent the whole time together having fun and enjoying our selves to the fullest. I had informed Thalia to meet with me. She agreed and we are going to be meeting in the woods close to half blood hill now at night time almost. She and Lil have still not arrived. Piper decided to still come with me and gave me a piece of her mind for telling Chiron to try and convince her not to come. The two of us are waiting for them to show up. "Sorry to keep you waiting." A voice comes from behind and before I can turn around I am tackled to the ground by Lillian, "Big brother! How are you and why did you call us."

"Well I have a few things to tell you guys but I don't think I will be able to unless you get of me sis." She gets of me and the two of them look at me expectantly.

I take a deep breath "Well this is goodbye to you guys I'm going to be gone for a very long time and I wanted to tell you'll goodbye personally not IM it to you guys."

Lillian looks at me like she is going to cry. I kneel down and embrace her into a hug, "Please don't go Percy. I need my big brother with me. Please don't go." Thalia looks sad too "Why are you going Perce, you don't have any reason to."

" Thalia, Piper will tell you why." I look at Piper and she nods and leads Thalia somewhere where she won't be heard

" Lil I love you more than anything and I hope you do too. I hope you trust and believe in me when I say I don't have a choice. I wouldn't have left you on my own free will, but I have to."

She smiles sadly at me, "I trust you more than anything big brother. Even more than milady Artemis. There is no one I trust more." I hug her thigh when she says this.

" Thank you sis I needed that. I have a gift for you Lillian" as I say this Thalia comes out with Piper in tow. "I'm so sorry Percy I didn't know. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you. You should have told me you know. All the time you IMed me never thought of mentioning all that. You are too selfless sometime Percy too selfless." She says as a tear slides down her face.

"It's alright Thals. I have got a gift for you too, well more like a trade for you." I look at Lillian and remove Riptide out "This is for you sis." I hand her the pen " Seriously you are giving me a cheep looking pen as a gift."

"Uncap it preferably not in front of my face."

She turns and uncap it, a perfectly balanced and sized sword lays in her hand " Wow I take that back this is a cool sword and it feels perfect in my hand." she hugs me "Thank you Percy."

"There is more to that sword. You can't loose it, it will always return to you. This sword has always been there for me and never once disappointed, and don't forget it was made by the greatest hero I have ever known."

She looks at me with awe "I will take great care of it and make you proud, but when you said it was made by the greatest hero if you mean Hercules or someone then you are sorely mistaken he is in no way the greatest hero."

I shake my head "No Anaklusmos wasn't made by Hercules it was made by Zöe Nightshade, late lieutenant of the hunt who lives in the stars now. Remember my favourite constellation the huntress that's her." Lillian smiles at me.

" Thalia for you I have a tent really awesome one too. Unlimited food, you can summon any homemade food as it was a gift from aunt Hesita. It will also mask your demigod scent and you also get a comfortable makeshift bed. Oh the tent is magical so it's much larger on the inside, not too much but still larger. Reminds me of doctor who."

"Thanks Perce sounds awesome, but what do you want in return?"

" Oh yeah I will need another tent to stay in I forgot about that. So if you have one will it be okay if I borrow it?"

She starts laughing loudly as I say this, "Always a Kelp head. Of course you can take mine its not as cool as yours but it should be fine. It has a small stock of food in it which should last for almost 2 days at a minimum and max to max 5 days. Take care kelp head. You too Piper and thanks for sticking with my cousin." Piper just smiles at her.

"Thals I need you to take care of Lillian for me and when she gets a little older maybe after 3 or 4 years tell her why I have to leave." I lean in and whisper in her "and stop her from taking revenge or something convince her to not do anything rash, if you can't then IM me okay."

She nods "Don't worry Percy I'll take care of her and tell her when she is ready."

"Okay so I guess this is it. We head our own ways from here on out." We hug each other and Thalia and Lillian leave. I then turn to Piper "So beauty queen only people left to say goodbye to are the 3 gods who were on my side."

 **Artemis' pov**

I was quite surprised when Thalia said she and Lillian had to go somewhere and couldn't tell me where. So naturally I decided to follow them. I was shocked to see that they had left to meet that sea scum and the daughter of Aphrodite. I eaves drop to what they were conversing about and it seemed that they were saying goodbyes. Well I am not allowed to stop him from doing that so can't do anything. I wanted to go and listen to what the daughter of Aphrodite had to say to Thalia but I couldn't leave Lillian alone with him. To say I was surprised when she said that she trusted that bastard more than me is a understatement. I almost gave away my position. Then Thalia came and started apologising saying that she was sorry she wasn't there for him. I was starting to get angry. Then he removed Riptide, sword made by my best ever hunter and friend. He gave it to Lillian saying it was made by the best hero he had ever know. That pig thinking it was made by Hercules, Zöe had given it to Hercules. Again this night I was taken aback when he said it was made by Zöe not Heracles. He once again took me by surprise when he said the huntress was his favourite constellation. I was starting to think maybe I was wrong and he had been framed. No what am I thinking, he is a male and now he has shown his true colours. Thalia and Lillian left and then after a few seconds the other two did too, but before that scum bag left he looked to right where I was as if he knew I was there. Then he walked away, 5 secs after he walked away a small tendrils wrapped around my leg and dropped me down. Did he know I was here, I'm overthinking things he doesn't have power over trees, hell he has no power now.

 **Percy's pov**

I felt my senses tell me that a goddess Artemis to be specific was hiding in a tree near us, I thought I had to be wrong this is the forest and I am not like Grover or any other satyr, hell even they wouldn't have been able to feel it. I felt a familiar tug in my gut like I do when I use my water powers but this time it felt like I was connected to the trees so I used it to pull down Artemis at least that's what I thought I was doing and sure enough I heard a thud of someone fall down. Did I somehow get powers over trees? By this time we were out of the woods I prayed to dad for him two come with Athena and Hestia. Sure enough in a few seconds there were 3 flashes of light and in their places stood the 3 gods. Me and Piper bowed to all 3 of them and they told us to stand.

"Perseus why have you called us?" Athena asks.

"I wanted to thank all of you to stick by my side. It means a lot to me Lady Athena aunt Hestia and of course dad." I reply.

Athena looks at dad "didn't you tell him that you had to disown him?"

Before he could answer I do "He did disown me Lady Athena but since he was forced to do it means nothing to me."

She looks at me and nods. "Well it was my job to be on your side. Many people forget that I'm the goddess of justice too, so of course I was on your side. One more thing I'm really sorry about Annabeth Perseus, believe it or not I actually didn't have any problem with your relationship. Sure in the start I did but then eventually I didn't mind and then I was actually willing to give my blessing to you if you had asked me for her hand in marriage, but I guess that day is never going to come. She was foolish to let you go." I was surprised to say the least. Athena had actually accepted me. Wow!

"The actions of your daughter are not your fault, they are her own. You don't need to apologise to me for her lady Athena. Aunt Hestia you were always my favourite goddess and always will be. Oh yeah by the way I have your gift the tent to Thalia to show her how much she means to me. Hope I didn't offend you or anything."

Both of them smile at me and Hestia says " Its alright Percy. And you were my favourite demigod too and always will be. Now normally anyone would have thought off taking revenge but your heart is pure and so you don't."

I smile at her mischievously "Oh but I do aunt. I'm never going to help them, let there be another war I won't go to their aid not even if they beg me. Hell I won't do it even if Zeus is at my feet only if one of you three or one of Thalia or Lillian asks will I help. That will be my revenge and I'm going to make sure they know that. Oh and I'll answer Chiron's call to but no one else."

She smiles at me "That is not what I mean. I meant you won't wage war on Olympus or anything." Well I couldn't do that, it's bollocks titans are worse then the gods and so are the primordials.

I again started wondering how I had done the trick with the branch thing. Oh I know! I could ask Athena about it "Umm Lady Athena before you go I have a question. When we were in the forest I could feel Artemis' presence and then before leaving I was able to drop her down by pulling her leg with a tendril. Do you have any idea how I have these powers. I didn't have them before."

She starts thinking and then after a minute she says "Best guess when Pan faded he must have blessed you or something and it must have stayed dormant. Now that you don't have any powers they must have become active and so you have power in the forest. That's the best I can say without any tests. I'll be leaving now. Good luck Perseus you will need it." With that she flashes away and so does my dad.

I then turn to Hestia who smiles at me "Perseus I wanted you to be my champion but since you are not allowed to have powers even though you do, I can't bless you and make you my champion. I had been thinking about it for quite some time but I guess I'll never get the chance. So since you will need all the help you can get I will make Ms Mclean my champion if she accepts." She says the last part looking at Piper who has her jaws hanging in shock and awe.

She regains her composure and smiles at the goddess "It would be my honour lady Hestia." Hestia smiles at this and blesses her as she does this Piper is surrounded by an orange glow.

"You now have the power of the hearth you can use it to heal or destroy. In other words you have fire power which you can use to burn and heal. You can also summon food. That's all it entails." Wow so now we can have whatever we want.

"Thank you lady Hesitia you are too kind."

Then I suddenly ask. " If you want me to be your champion, I still can right you just don't need to bless me. You can still give me the title of your champion right?"

She looks at me thinking about what I said and then she says "I guess I can so do you want to be my champion?"

"My favourite goddess asked me weather I want to be her champion there is no way in Hades I can say no. If I had known there was stuff like this I would have personally came and asked you that. You are one of the people who acts like a true goddess. You have no idea what it would mean to me if I had a title like that. I care not for the titles like bane of Kronos or anything but having the title of being your champion would be a true honour."

She smiles at me proudly "You are one of a kind, Percy I name you my champion. Believe it or not I really want to meet the woman who raised such a man. I will do my best to take care of your mom." I thank her and then even she flashes off.

"We have some time before my exile starts want to go and tell the campers that I won't help them again." She nods

We reach half blood hill with only 10 mins left to my exile. We enter camp and go to the dinning pavilion where everyone is. From behind everyone I clear my throat and get everyone's attention "Campers you will all pay for betraying me and throwing me away like yesterday's thrash. I was the one that lead you all in the battle of Manhattan, I was there to fight the the giants, I fought along side you'll and Romans when Gaia awoke. I survived Tartarus itself, I even faced the primordial. The next time there is war I won't help you when you come crawling back to my feet, I won't even help you when you beg me to. I will leave you at the mercy of your enemy. I in no way will I interfere with the war. Then you will realise how much you needed me and how wrong you are to treat me like you are treating me. This is goodbye to you assholes."

The look on their faces was priceless but then it morphed into anger " We don't need your help dumbass. We have people stronger that you. Dave, Garry and the people from the prophecy of 7 except you and your slut whore over there." I clench my fist he did not just call Piper a slut and a whore. He will pay "You can't accept it that you are useless can you. Go and sleep with your slut."

Before anyone knew what happened I had him pinned to the ground. "If you call her slut one more time I will kill you and no god will be able to save you. To answer your other question they aren't better than me that's why they never challenged me they don't even know the full extent of my power and I am much smarter that you or even Annabeth who is considered the smartest at camp. Ask her if you don't believe me, I shoved her ego right up her ass." I punch the guys face with all I got and he faints then and there. 12 flashes of light appear as the Olympians appear in front of me. "Its time for you to leave sea scum." Zeus orders.

I smirk "Since you force Poseidon to disown me I'm no sea scum so I don't know who your talking to oh almighty Lord of the skies" I mock him

" Perseus Jackson get out of the camp this instant you know you are exiled from both camps and Olympus. So get out of here."

"Alright but I hope you caught the show cause it applies to you guys as well." With that I then around and start leaving with Piper in tow.


	6. Flashbacks

**Percy's pov**

We have just left camp and are deciding what we should be doing, where do we go. "Piper do you have any idea on where we should go? I mean you are the smart one. I used tp be the brawns now I'm not even that."

She looks lost in though and then suddenly she looks like she has the idea of the century "You said you used to be the brawns. You still are, we can go in the forest and camp there. You had said you could feel people's presence in there and have. Some degree of control over the trees. So that means we will be safe over there for at least as long as we decide what to do further. What do you say?"

I smile at her "Looks like we are living in the forest for sometime. Hey it's a good thing we got the tent from Thalia. It will be helpful, I don't mean the food that will be take care of by you. Right?"

"Yup, I will take care of the food. So which forest or woods do we go to?"

"I know a forest nearby not too far or too close. It will be good for us I guess. Let's go there it will be like a half hour trip in a cab. I have some money so that's good." With that we take of to the main road to catch a cab. It's going to be a pain in the ads to catch a cab at this hour, but no choice I don't want to walk. When we reach the main road there is a cab right in front of us with a person getting out. We run towards the cab and I let the cabbie know where we want to go.

The cab ride was quite we didn't talk much or anything. I was too busy sulking in depression. I mean who wouldn't, I would be crazy if I didn't. Every friend I had known since I was twelve has betrayed me! Even after everything I did for them. Well shouldn't think of it too much don't want to go in a flashback.

We got out and went inside the jungle. Piper was a little creeped out "I don't think this is a very good idea now. There are a lot of insects. I hate insects!" she scream at me.

"Calm down Pipes. Inside the tent there won't be insects. Haa... haaa... haa" I start laughing "Its really funny to see the great Piper Mclean afraid of insects. You have faced giants and this is what you are afraid of"

She scowls at me "I'll let you know that insects are really creepy. Imagine a weird looking fly sits in your shirt and won't move. Whatever you do, you can't touch it as it can be poisonous."

"I'll let you in on a secret nobody knows about. I hadn't even told Annabeth this, I'm just as scarred of insects. I just put up a brace face when inside I am crapping my pants. They creap me out. I actually once had a nightmare when a bunch of small weird flying insects attached themselves to my t-shirt and wouldn't leave whatever I did. I remember I was running like a Aphrodite kid who got their makeup wrong and then awoke with a start."

"Hey we don't run and scream if we get our makeup wrong. We make everyone else run and scream too" she said with a smile " but who would have imagined you got a nightmare about insects."

"Well lets forget all that. Cause that place looks perfect according to me." I said pointing at a clearing. It was actually quite beautiful. It was a small clearing and had a small pond. There was some space beside it where we could have setup camp but I decided against it as that might have been where the animals go to drink water, didn't want to bother them. We setup our camp a little back in between the trees and the clearing. It was quite late and we did have a long day so Piper had already gone to sleep.

I was sitting by the pond looking at reflection of the moon. I had actually though Artemis was different from what they had said in the stories. When she had argued that me Thalia Annabeth and Grover be rewarded after saving her I though she was a good person, someone who was just hard on the outside, better once you get to know her. I though at least she would be level headed and be on my side. Well guess she is just a man hating goddess. I don't understand why Aphrodite would go against me. I had actually grown to like her and had hung out a few time with her too, only as a friend though had made sure of that. Maybe she has some plans for me and so she voted against me. I just wish too know why she would like me in exile, she was one of the people who didn't hate me. Maybe it is all just wishful thinking. I should go and sleep. I had a bad feeling that I would have a nightmare today. I got inside my sleeping bag beside Piper and closed my eyes and just as soon I was lost in the tell if hypnos.

 _~Dream~_ _The Stolls were going to perform a big prank today and I can't lie I was excited for it. Their last three pranks were a fail or they got caught doing it. They were kind of missed and wanted this one to go perfectly. They had been preparing for it over a month now. I know what the prank is but still can't wait to see the cabins reaction. Right now I am sitting on the beach with Annabeth. The two of us are on a date, the two of us are watching the sun set on our spot. This is just bliss, I needed this. The newer campers are being hard towards me for some reason. They are picking fights, trying to bully me. One or two of them attacked me from behind, now I have two more huge scars on my back. They will fade away due to my healing powers in water, but it still looks crap. The two of us have been sitting here alone for more then an hour now, just talking, cuddling and couple stuff. It's time to go back now though. On our way back I see the Stolls looking angry, the prank must have gone wrong or something. I tell Annabeth to go ahead and that I will catch up with her later. I head towards the Stoll s "Hey guys what's up?"_ _One of them looks at me really angry "What's up?! What's up?! How could you rat us out Jackson? We trusted you even after we found out out last three pranks went wrong because of you. So we thought we will just tell you about it. So if it goes wrong it will be cause of you as nobody else would have known."_ _"What are you talking about I didn't rat you out. Why would I do that. Even I was looking g forward for this prank. Seriously guys." I reply_ _"Yeah sure. We went and told Chiron that we were playing a prank." The other one replies sarcastically_ _"Come on man what would I get by telling about it to Chiron? I would never do that."_ _We are done Percy. You are one piece of crap. Don't talk to us ever again" the one on the left said and the two of them left._ _Did... did they... did they just break our... friendship. Come on that can't be right. They wouldn't do that. I run behind them "Guys come on. I am serious I didn't do anything. You can't just break our friendship. I swear I didn't tell on you."_ _"Shut it Jackson. You are letting all that power and fame get to you. We aren't going to talk to you ever again. You don't exist to us." Came the reply._ _I just stood there. I can't believe it. I lost Connor and Travis. This can't be happening. This has to be a dream. I can't loose my friends. Why would something like this happen to me. I will try and make it up to them. Two days latter I went to them with six cans of coke and some chips as peace offering. In camp its a big deal to have these and I went through great efforts to get them. When I approached them, they glared at me " We were thinking of giving you another chance Jackson. Not anymore though, you have the balls to ruin another one of our pranks even now. Buzz of."_ _"Guys I didn't do anything seriously. In fact I was getting these for you guys. You gotta believe me." I say._ _They snatch the packet and coke out of my hands "We will be taking these as compensation, now fuck off we aren't friends anymore and never will be." And they leave._ _~Dream over~_

I woke up with a start, panting and sweating. Piper was awake too sitting beside me. Must have woken her up by screaming. "Sorry I woke you up."

"That's all right. Are you fine though? You were panting and screaming in you sleep. Who was it this time?" she asks me looking concerned.

"The Stolls. It was when they broke their friendship. It was the first one to happen, so it was hard on me. Don't worry it happens sometime. Let's just go to sleep again. It won't be a problem anymore. When it happens I only have one night mare."

She hands me some water and smiles "It's alright you know. You didn't do anything. They left you cause there were other people they though were stronger. I am sure it was either Garry or Dave who framed you. Just go to sleep now."

I nod at her and lay down back in hopes to fall asleep. In a few minutes I do.

 _~Dream~_ _This time I was waiting for Jason for our sparing match. This was the first time he was late and not me. I waited for about 10 minutes and then he showed up. He looked furious for some reason and so I asked "What's wrong bro? Did something happen?"_ _He just glared at me "Nothings wrong. Let's just get started."_ _With that the two of us took stance and started the spar. Jason was going all out. It was obvious he was angry and he was talking it out on me. But he was going too far, he was going with the intent to kill and that's not something you do in a spar. I had to go all out too, parry his strikes with full speed. He gave blow after blow and all I could do was defend but it didn't take long for me to get the upper hand. In a few minutes I had him subdued and on the ground. "What's wrong with you man? It was like you were trying to kill me."_ _He laughed with any humour "That's because I was. It's all your fault you piece of shit."_ _I look at him nervously "What did I do? I was waiting for you over here. I swear I didn't do anything."_ _"Yeah sure you didn't. Get out of my sight. I can't believe I trusted you. The two of us aren't friends anymore piece of minotaur dung." With that he gets up and leaves me there sulking._ _This wasn't the first time it happened, but this was one of the most painful ones. I considered him a brother and he leaves me like that. What the he'll does he think I did to him. It hurt more then the time with Hazel and Frank. I remember she had come up to me and slapped me hard and had said "I can't believe you would do that. I trusted you and that is how you repay me. Don't ever talk to me again."_ _"Yeah me neither. I used to look up to you. Now I know you are a piece of trash." With that the two of them had walked away._ _~dream over~_

I woke up to hearing Piper's voice "Wake up Perce. It's just a dream. No need to worry yourself too much. It's ok. Get up damm it!"

"What? What happened? Why did you wake up? I don't feel any intruder or anything. No presence of anything at all except us."

She looked at me worried "You were screaming and trashing around again. You had another dream didn't you?"

I tensed " Yeah this is the first time I had two nightmares of the betrayal. I think it's getting worse." I whisper the last part.

"It's all right we will get through this. You have me." With that she hit me on the head hard. Why would she do that was all I got to think before I was unconscious

 **Piper's pov**

I knocked out Percy because he wasn't going to like what I was going to do next. He has to be checked by someone. The betrayal had hit him hard, it was affecting him badly. He would be of no use to anyone like that. He will just get himself killed if he has a flashback during battle. So I am going to use one of his stupid ideas.

"Lord Apollo can you please come here I need your help. Please Lord Apollo can you come and help us." I prayed to Apollo. Suddenly there was a flash of light and in its place stood Apollo. "So what's your problem Piper Mclean?" he asks me.

" It's Percy Lord Apollo. He has been having nightmares of the betrayal at camp and he almost had a flashback today. It just getting worse and if he has a flashback during battle -"

"He will end up dead." He finishes for me.

I nod "I know you think he did something to offend you big time but it wasn't him. It was someone framing him. I am sure of that much. Please heal him Lord Apollo . Please!"

"I know he hasn't done anything. I see all and know all. Yet I am restricted. I can't tell the council that he is innocent, Hades I couldn't even vote in his favour. All because I had seen myself vote against him. You see when I have visions it's my conscious that has travelled to the future and is seeing it. So if I do anything else, something different than what I saw It will cause a big problem. Paradoxes are a dangerous thing. Even Kronos didn't mess with it. So you see it is just as much a curse as a blessing. I even know who has done those things to him but I can't punish him." He says with a sad smile "So you want me to cure him. Something like this requires a large sacrifice but since I voted for his exile, even if for his own good, I'll cure him of it. There is none condition though."

"Anything, please tell me." I say way too excited for my own good.

"You can tell him about our conversation. He can't know that I wasn't against him. If he does come to know there will be very adverse effects. Messing with time is not a good thing."

I nod at that. I didn't understand what he said but I will have to just follow it "That's a odd request but off course. I won't tell him."

Apollo bends down and places his hand on Percy's forehead. There is slight golden glow as Apollo starts chanting something. In a minute he gets up and says "The nightmares will start to reduce and then stop completely. I have also healed the concussion so he will think you knocking him out was a dream. By the way Piper I think your mother had a reason to vote against Percy too. I don't know what for sure but I have my suspicions"

I groan its never nice when my mother has reasons to do something. It always has a lot if drama. "Lord Apollo I have a question?"

"Yes sure go on."

"From what I have heard you act rather immature and everything. But I can see that you aren't anything like that. So why keep up the charade? I think everyone would like the mature you more."

He smiles "I am mature like you say. The charade is more of a coping mechanism to not change into something I won't like. When you see everything that goes on in the world and I don't mean just this country the whole planet you know how the world is. Sure there are good people that try and fight for the right cause, do good things and so on but the number of bad are more. There is more evil now than before. We gods had people write books on how you humans should live. All over the world there are religious books that describe the ideal way to live, but you humans just ignore them. What can we gods do. Imagine seeing all the evil in the world and think of it not affecting you. I am a lot more mature than any other god but I don't want to loose myself. So I act childish, there is no point in being grown up if you can't act like a child. That is when you have the most fun, so I act like a child. Innocent. Your mom is somewhat similar but that's her story to say."

"Wow I have gained a new respect for you." I say bowing. I quickly thank Apollo and then he leaves us. I place Percy back in the sleeping bag and go back to mine to sleep.

 **Percy's pov**

I opened my eyes as soon as I felt a presence close by us. By the feeling of it, I think its a monster. I quickly woke up Piper and told her of the situation. She quickly got up and followed me out. I couldn't see anyone but I knew there was a beast somewhere out here. I turn around cause I felt something move and I am tackled to the ground by a very huge hellhound. Piper screams out my name but the hellhound just licks me. "Mrs O'Leary how are you girl? It been a long time where were you?" she barks as response.

"So your pet followed you somehow huh?" Piper says putting down her dagger katopris.

"Seems like it." I look back at my hellhound "So girl what do you want to do today? And I have no dummy to give you. And please get of me you are very heavy."

Damm this is going to be a problem. I will have to clean my self every time she licks me. It was good to have power over water. I got a sudden idea "Piper get on Mrs O'Leary now" she sits on her and I do too. I whisper into my pet's ear "Take us to Nico." She perked up and dashed to the nearest shadow. Piper screamed as we were about to hit the tree but just went right through it into the world of darkness. Piper wrapped her arms around me tightly. It felt good to have her arms around me. It felt like I was her life line and it made me smile as we exited that world. I looked around to find myself at... camp. Oh come on. He had to come here now of all times. I saw him with will, the two of them were cuddled up. Nico leaned in and kissed will. Damm it! I quickly whisper in to Mrs O'Leary to take us back. I didn't want to cause problems between them. Piper looks at me confused "I wanted to check on Nico but since he was with Will I didn't want to cause problems between them."

"Oh that's good I guess. So what now?"

"Well I don't know. We could train for some time then just pass the time? It's your choice. I don't mind anything. I have another question."

"Yeah sure go ahead. You can ask me anything."

"Did you knock me out yesterday? Cause I think it was a dream but it felt so real."

"No Perce I didn't knock you out yesterday. Must have been a dream. Why would I do that?"

" I guess your right. So how do you feel like learning more sword fighting technique from the best?"

"I don't see anyone else around. Where is this guy you speak about." She mocks me and then bursts out laughing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Percy's Pov**

It has been almost 2 weeks since I was exiled and Piper joined me in exile. We decided to live in the forest or the woods due to my powers in the wild. I had gotten a lot better at it and now I can even talk to all wild animals, I don't know if that includes a pegasus but I hope it does. I can control even barks of trees now not just tendrils, I can make a plant grow faster and if a plant is dying I can help it by increasing the size of its roots to find more water and nutrition but that is only needed in extreme condition, usually I can give it some of my life force not much to me but it is a lot to the plants, but the first option is my presence itself, somewhat like the golden fleece not as strong of course mild but it still helps a lot to them. Piper has also had great progress with her fire powers. It's similar to my water powers and work better when you feel and put your emotion into it, so I have been able to help her with it but unlike my water powers she can create fire. Right now we are on the run from a Neman lion. We though it would be better to just run away from it instead of fight it, I don't even have anymore space food like I did last time. Piper has been leaving it nice tasty meat and I have been using the trees to hinder its progress. We just hope that it follows the trail of the delicious meaty food instead of us horrible tasting demigods. I was looking back when I suddenly bumped into a man and fell down. Wow that guy didn't even move he must be really strong, too strong I was running at full speed and he didn't even flinch.

He must be a god or something, that's the only explanation. I get up and point my sword at him and glance towards Piper to see she is doing the same. "Who are you and what do you want from us?" I ask him in a threatening tone.

"Oh calm down you idjits, and put those pick pokers aside they aren't going to do anything to me. I don't want anything from you, in fact I I even took care if the lion for you. You see normally I don't interfere with anything, I have watched Ouranos rule and then be chopped off by Kronos who in turn was chopped of by his own children. I have seen the rule of the gods and you stop Kronos rise. I even saw Gaia try and take over only to be stopped again. I watch what happens but never interfere but your life Perseus Achilles Jackson has been interesting to watch, most interesting thing in quite a few centuries. So this time I'm going to interfere as I pity what happened to you. I will give you a gift of my choice not yours."

I cut him of " Why would you help us. No immortal will help us without gaining something themselves."

He looks kind of annoyed "It would be wise to not cut me off again. I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe possibly more than the creator or at least as strong as him. The Olympians are nothing compared to me, dust in the fingernails even the primordials are just ants to me. So think before you cut me off again. Now where was I? Ahh yes the gift. Tell me have you watched Naruto?"

I look at him kind of amazed and stunned strongest being in the universe and he watches anime? "Yes I have watched Naruto its my favourite anime." I answer him.

He smiled at me at least I think he did its hard to look at his face as its covered in the shadows "This will make it easier, I will give you the Sharingan. You have had enough loss to have awakened it. This will work just as it had in the anime, it will use your life force to work and you can increase your life force by training and since you have trained so much in you life you already have a huge life force. It will also evolve into the mangekyo sharingan when you feel a huge loss so hope you don't awaken the mangekyo but you won't lose you sight if you use the mangekyo too much. You know the powers of the Sharingan already."

I nod at this "Well will it evolve into the rinnegan after mangekyo like it had with the sage of six paths?" he thinks a little and shakes his head saying no.

He then turns around to go but then faces us again "I almost forgot. You see when Pan faded some of his essence got into you. So that why you have his powers, you also have partial immortality like the hunters do. I have given Mss Mclean partial immortality and the power to awaken the sharingan at great loss or extremely strong emotions towards someone she cares deeply about. You should think of asking your Egyptian friend for help and you were right about your water powers too they will come back to you eventually." And with that he walks away. This is so exciting I have the sharingan this is awesome. I can do so many cool things with it. Just awesome.Piper looks at me quizzically. I sigh and activate my Sharingan. She gasps as she sees my eyes change into the Sharingan. I have red pupils and there are like three commas in it. they are in a vertices of a triangle. The top comma is upside down ( **AN if you want a exact image just Google** **it** )

"What is that and what does it do?"

"This is the Sharingan. The Sharingan's powers can be categorised intro two categories. The eye of insight and the eye of hypnotism. The eye of insight has mainly three powers. I will be able to see a persons life force giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. It can detect irregularities in a person's life force, such as those caused by magic. 2nd I will have incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. With advanced enough prowess, via eye contact, the I will even be able to enter the target's mind to look through their memories. I will be able to copy almost any type of combat. I will be able to perform the same technique or change it to suit me.

With the eye of hypnotism I will be able to put people in to illusions. The illusion will be in the opponents mind and no one else will no about it. So in a way I will be able to control the person's actions to a certain extent. In extreme cases I will also be able to have complete control of the person. This will be signified by the person I'm controlling will also have the replica of my Sharingan in his eyes. In other words that would be mind control." She looks at me in awe and I deactivate the Sharingan. "You best close your mouth or you'll catch some flies" I laugh.

"Wait a minute Percy what did he mean by Egyptian friend?" she asks me.

"Some time ago after the giant war me and Annabeth had a run in with Egyptians magician. This will be a surprise to you but the Egyptian gods are also alive. I even hosted one of them a vulture goddess. I don't remember her name but it was amazing I had access to all the goddess' powers."

She nods "Wow this is... I don't know what to say. I never knew there were other gods too. So how are we going to contact them?" I think about it for a second and then I try make a rainbow with Piper a help. "Oh iris accept my offering" I toss a drachma "is it possible to see people of other pantheons not gods though?"

She replies "Yes Percy it is possible and for what it's worth I know you must not have committed those atrocities so who do you want to see?"

I smiled and reply "It's worth a lot Iris thank you. I would like to see Carte Kane Pharaoh of Egypt most likely at Brooklyn in the 21st nonme headquarters." The rrainbow shimmers and in it's place stands Carter Kane. "Carter!"

He looks startled and then when he sees me he looks a bit relaxed "Hey Percy. I thought we decided to not contact each other too dangerous."

"Yeah I know but this is kind of a emergency. I need a place to crash for sometime, does Brooklyn house have two extra rooms? I'll explain when I get there."

He nods "Sure thing Perce. How long will you take to come here."

I think for a bit "I think we will be able to make it in a day. Thanks man means a lot." Before the rainbow disappears iris tells me that I don't need to toss a drachma anymore its free for the two of us.

 **LINE BREAK~ next day outside Brooklyn house.**

We had got here with no problem. No monster attack nothing, I think its the mystery guy. Piper says "Holly cow this is some what like camp half blood. They must be using the mist too. No not the mist we would have seen through it since I was concentrating hard. This must be magic. This is really exciting."

I smile at her. "Yes this is magic, hey are magicians. So let's knock." I knock on the door and in a few seconds Sadie opens the door.

When she sees me she grins and hugs me "Long time no see Percy, and who is you lady friend here?" she winks at me and I blush "Sadie Kane meet Piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite. Piper meet Sadie Kane host of Isis." They shake hands.

"So Percy what brings you here another maniac trying to become immortal?" she jokes.

"Well can we go inside first you might wanna sit down." She leads us inside and gets us comfortable. I then once again take an hour to explain things to her but I leave out the recent part about the mysterious man.

"That bitch I trusted her and told my secret name. I'm going to have to take it back or she will be able to control me with the right spells."

"Wow out of all this that's what you get. So we are going to need a place to stay and I was hoping to become an initiate here. I will need all the help I will get. Same with Piper."

 **AN**

 **well didnt expect that did you. I'm a sucker for Naruto so I coudn' t resist it. I had to put it. Well if I accept Percy and Piper as initiates, it still won't like where Percy is going to settle at Broklyn house. He and Piper will leave it eventually.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Previously**

She leads us inside and gets us comfortable. I then once again take an hour to explain things to her but I leave out the recent part about the mysterious man. "That bitch I trusted her and told my secret name. I'm going to have to take it back or she will be able to control me with the right spells."

"Wow out of all this that's what you get. So we are going to need a place to stay and I was hoping to become an initiate here. I will need all the help I will get. Same with Piper."

 **Now**

She stares at me shocked, "Percy you can stay here as long as you like, but about you and her being a initiate I will have to ask uncle Amos about it. You'll are Greeks and it would be dangerous you know it. If Amos deems it safe you can but otherwise I'm sorry." I nod at her. She is right being a Greek and using Egyptian magic is dangerous. When Setne was using it, it just felt wrong fundamentally. I hope with us that's not the case. "So what do we do now?"

She thinks for sometime and then looks defeated as she can't think of anything "I don't know I can't think of anything"

I grin at her "How about combat training that doesn't count as magic right. We can do that and before that you can give us a tour of the... lets call it training regime, in case we get cleared to do magic."

She smiles and says "Why not? No harm in showing you stuff. Let the Greeks be amazed by how cool we are."

"We will see how cool you are." With that she leads us to the first room where people were learning to host gods. As we enter the room I activate my Sharingan and cover it up with the Mist to avoid suspicion. What I see amazes me. It's like they have two different life forces, well I guess they do. Wow this is just amazing! I'm guessing the bigger life force is of the gods but I thought it would be bigger. So I asked Sadie "When you host a god do you host the whole god or only some part of it?"

She looks at me surprised "Well it really depends on thing these initiates are just hosting a tiny amount of the god" well that explains it "but when you become the Eye of the god you host the whole god all of his essence you can say but that power is too much you can loose control of yourself." I nod at her. Piper looks at me unquestioningly and I mouth her later as I deactivate my sharingan.

The next up was the room for practising magic, basic magic to be specific. It was still amazing. They summoned or created things by writing down words on what is called papyrus. Sadie explained to me that it's stored magic like we had used while fighting Setne. This stuff is really cool. You could use a lot of magic if you practised and increased your life force. All the next room were advanced magic rooms each for one of the five elements and believe it or not cheese was the fifth the other four are of course air water fire and earth. I activated my sharingan as we entered the fire room. The first person I saw was consuming her life force at an alarming rate I was kind of worked "Is she using a high level magic spell?" I ask Sadie as I point out to the person. She replies "most probably yeah, she is not a rookie and really good at using magic too. That look like a very high level spell but I can't be sure, Zia is the fire expert." I nod again thank god I thought she was doing something wrong and was going to risk her life.

 **Sadie's pov**

I was kind of surprised when Percy keep pointing out people doing high level stuff worriedly as if he though they were in danger. Well they were in potential danger of course as if you cast the spell wrong you could end up damaging your self. It was like Percy knew they were using high level stuff or were doing it wrong, that can't be right though? Right? He is new to this stuff I haven't even though him anything. At last we reached the combat training room and Percy grinned ear to ear. Wow he is rather excited about this. "Give me five of your best fighters. I'll take them all at the same time" he smirks at me.

"Cocky much, what makes you think you can do that. Even Carter can only take on only three of the best." He think he is so great, last time he wasn't so egoistic.

"Oh who cares if I win it or not, I just want a good fight. I don't care if I loose." Ah there he is, the humble guy who is not looking to boast

"But be warned I had defeated Carter the first time I had met him" oh this is seriously good material. I can tease Carter with this.

"Well its your own doom." I call forward five of our best to face him.

"Initiates this is Percy Jackson, he says he can beat the five of our best. Will we let him get away with that or will we show how wrong he is" they all cheer " So 5 of the best come forward and arm yourself to face him.

The 5 of them arm themselves and then turn towards Percy to see him without a sword or any other weapon "Already decided to surrender?" one of the initiate asks.

Percy smirks at him "I don't have a sword any more but I don't need one to beat you guys. I'll just take one of you guy's sword."

I call out to him "You have become way to cocky what has happened to you?"

Piper answers for him "It's not cockiness if you know you are going to win. Just wait and watch his combat skills are unmatched." This is going to be fun. I turn towards them and for a second I see Percy's eyes flicker he keeps eyeing his opponents. I start the match. When the first guy attacks him, Percy doges him as if he knew what was going to happen. He hits the opponent on the back and turns to the second one his eyes moving constantly. The second guy stood no chance as Percy gets into his weak spot and disarm him and makes his opponents blade his own, he then knocks him out with the hilt if the blade. To my surprise he drops the blade as he doges two strikes at once as his opponents attack each other instead of him. There is another one who is just standing there watching things. He then suddenly starts fighting another initiate to my surprise. What the heck is going on it's not even been half a minute and Percy has defeated two people. He quickly defeats the third by catching him off guard. Percy and the other initiate double team the one remaining guy who is defeated in literally five seconds by Percy without actually having to need the second guy. The only initiate standing is defeated within another five seconds, he did fight back against Percy though. First he fights for Percy and then he fights against him its confusing. All five initiate are lying down knocked out. The fight didn't even last a whole minute. "You might want to close you mouth, might catch flies." He laughs at me and joins Piper's side.

"So that's the extent of my abilities now. I should go around the world learning different fighting styles. What do you say Pipes?"

She replies "I'm with you where ever you are headed. I thought I already told you that."

I cut in their conversation "You just defeated the five of our best initiates and your not going to boast or anything?"

He looks offended "I thought you would know I am not the bragging type. I didn't know the extent of my skills so I wanted to check it. I didn't do this to brag or anything. By the way that guy didn't know that he fought for me. I have a few magic tricks up my sleeve too you know. " I knew he was the humble kind but this just too much. He has done something I thought impossible our type impossible not the usual kind and yet he doesn't want to boast. He must have seen me staring at him "Well let's just say I was blessed to be excellent in combat by someone very powerful don't know who it was thought. This would be playing with them when I reach the full potential of the blessing." he say. I didn't know he had become this good. Wow!

 **Percy's pov**

The illusionary technique( **AN: I'm just going to call it genjutsu, it's shorter too**.) actually worked, I didn't expect myself to be able to do it so well without any practise but oh well I guess I'm just a natural. This battle was too easy the sharingan is too good, too powerful. I feel kind of exhausted though. I'm going to need to get used to this. Shoud I keep it active the whole time or just later for sometime. "Percy what do you mean full potential of the blessing? I don't understand" came Sadie's voice. I sigh "To be honest even I didn't know I was this good from the start, the blessing must have increased my speed to, I wasn't this fast before. I knew what I could do when I trained and reached the full potential of the blessing, but this is more that I expected, I didn't know I would have been this good even in the start. To be honest this was too easy. I was just playing with them. I was able to predict their every move. I could have defeated them in half the time even without using the trick on that one guy. I just did that to test it out. I could have defeated all of them without actually having to strike if I had used the magic trick. I could have knocked them all out with it, since it's exhausting as I'm new to this and I only wanted to try it out and also check how good my skill were I did what I did." I explain. The whole room is staring at me in some in awe some are looking at me in shock while some are angry and I'm kind of getting nervous, did I do something wrong and offend them or their gods? That definitely wasn't my intention. "Sadie did I do something wrong and offend you guys or your gods? Cause that wasn't my intention. I wouldn't have been able to do this without the blessing you know I and Carter were kind of equals so even I would only have been barely able to defeat three guys. All this attention is making me rather uneasy can we leave we can train in combat later maybe."

Sadie and a lot of other people start laughing "You didn't do anything to offend us Percy, we are just shocked by your skill level. You are trying to take the attention away from yourself and yet you compare yourself with Carter he is the best well after you now. You still are just as dumb as ever it seems." come on, now she has embarrassed me. I went from hotshot to the dumb guy in a matter of seconds.

"Why would you want to practise combat you are already frikkin awesome?" she asks me.

I was going to answer her when Piper chimes in "He knows two styles of sword fighting he wants to learn others so that he can integrate them into the one he developed using the two he knows. In other words he wants to learn your style of combat and mix it with the others be knows to get even better. To be honest he won't take long to learn them."

Sadie nods and then makes us join the group of beginners "If you want to learn you shoud start from the beginning." and then leaves us to practise.

 **Sadie's pov**

I really was amazed by Percy. I had to inform Carter and Amos about him so I make my way to the first Nome. I opened a portal to Egypt where the 1st nome is and went in. I quickly entered the first nome and made my way to Amos. When I reached the throne room. Amos was talking to Carter about something. I didn't expect Carter to be here, well my lucky day one trip less. I called out to them and Carter asked "Has Percy and his friend arrived yet?"

I nod and start telling his story "You see Percy has been exiled by his gods on false accusations. It started when..." so after half an hour I had told them his story.

Carter looked sorry for him while Amos looked a little suspicious.

"That not why I am here though. Percy has asked to be a initiate at Brooklyn house as he will need all the help he will get when he leaves. So I am here to ask Amos if he could become a initiate with him and his friend being Greeks and all I thought I should ask Amos first."

Amos looks at me and smiles "Well we will see if his story checks out first we will put him in a truth spell used for interrogations and then ask him his story he won't be able to lie wile under the effects of the spell. Then we will have him try a few minor spells to check its nature like does it feel fundamentally wrong like it had when Setne had tried."

I smile at him "Always the cautious one. I'll have you know he has already hosted Nekhbet during that time."

He smiled and replies "Still can't be too sure." Then I leave I still had classes to teach.


	9. chapter 8

**Piper's pov**

Everyone is sceptical. Me and Percy are going to be put under a truth spell for a interrogation. I can understand he was exiled by the gods so there is a high chance that he is guilty or maybe we were planning a invasion and this is us bringing in information. Well its far from the truth but that is a high probability for them after all. So I guess we had to this. Percy just shrugged as if he didn't care about that. Well I guess he doesn't, he was never the guy to care for things like that. Well neither of us have anything to hide so what's the problem. It seems the sharingan takes a huge toll on him but according to him its because he hasn't used it much and is not use to it. Apparently he can see the gods life force too it seems, impressive. The test is this afternoon.

Well it's afternoon and they have taken me to one room and Percy to another room. Well at least he won't know why I broke up with Jason if that comes up somehow. The room was like a normal police hold up but I'm pretty sure this place must have some spells so the person inside can't escape. Inside comes a man with a hood on, not much is seen but he is almost six feet and seems to have a healthy built not too fat nor too thin. He sits down and gives me a small glass which has some kind of liquid in it "Drink up. That's like a truth serum keeps you from lying." I gulp it up in one go and then he chants something. The first question he asks me is my name and I answer it. The second thing he asks me is "Why are you here and what are your intentions?"

I giggle for some reason. Everything feels funny, am I high? I still answer him truthfully "Percy has some friends her Sadie and Carter Kane they said that we could stay here for a while. So here we are. We need as much help as we can get in his exile because we are sure the gods will try and send some monsters to chase us, they won't do it themselves of course bunch of cowards always use someone else and they won't leave any trace that will lead it back to them. So if we become magicians it will be helpful in our journey."

He nods and then asks "How do you know that Percy Jackson is in fact innocent. That he didn't commit the crimes he is accused of?"

Again that's a simple question "Well he is Percy Jackson he is a very kind hearted guy who wouldn't be able to do it even if he wanted to. Have you meet his mom. That would answer all you questions, she is just amazing. She is kind, gentle and just and she has raised him to be as such. Then there is his fatal flaw – personal loyalty. It is against his nature to betray people. It was once said that he would let the world be dammed and choose to protect a person he cares about. He proved them wrong. He saved the world and the people he cares most about."

He keeps asking simple and useless questions. Finally he asks a sensible one "Why did you stick with him till the end."

I look up at him as I answer this question "I stuck with him till the end cause he would have done the same for me. Like I said personal loyalty. I went into his exile because he is my friend who still hasn't changed. Everyone else that I knew have changed ever since that son of Zeus and son of Hades arrived. I don't know which one it is that did this but it started since that day. Either my friends don't have time for me or don't care. I had broken up with my boyfriend so he is out of the scene"

He cuts me of "on the contrary he is in it now at least. Why did you breakup with him?"

I stare at him completely shocked "That's a personal reason. It has nothing to do with this."

He is still expressionless as he says "It might and if it reassures you, what happens in the room stays in the room"

I sigh in defeat. I'm not going to get away with it so I'll just tell him "It was because of Percy. Jason believed in the rumours I didn't. We started having lots of arguments and then I finally had enough. So I broke up with him. Looking back I can say it was a good decision. That guy has become a complete jerk, he is arrogant and has started bullying people too. The guy I had fallen in love with wasn't the same he was --"

he cuts me off again " I don't need to know that. Well it seems you are of the hook. Welcome to the house of life Ms Mclean."

Well I guess this went well. "listen up whoever you are you can not tell Percy why I had the breakup. He will feel incredibly guilty. Do I make my self clear. This is something you said would stay confidential and so I told you if you tell him or anyone else you will regret it for the rest of your life."

He smiled at me "Like I said totally confidential." So next up is the magic test.

 **Camp half blood pov**

There were 14 flashes of light and in their places stood the Olympians and Hades and Hesita. All the campers bowed and the Zeus called out "The people from the prophecy of 7 come forward along with Nico and Reyna. The Romans will be teleported here by us." As he says that there is a bright flash of light and in their place stood Hazel, Frank and Reyna and behind the Greeks stood the Romans. Hades suddenly asks "Where is my son?" at this moment Garry step forward and says "Here I am dad." Hades looks a little annoyed "Garry are you a idiot? I'm talking about Nico, here we are talking about people who played a major role in the prophecy of 7 and you are coming forward. You might have done some quests and proved yourself to them but to prove yourself as great to me you have to do something for the house of Hades. Prove your inheritance to me like Hazel had when she used the mist and her power to summon jewels to fool that wretched son of Poseidon, no offence brother but he was a wretched kid, or like Nico had when he proclaimed himself the ghost king by overpowering a judge of the dead in control over souls. Do something for the house of Hades."

Garry nods "I will father. I will make you proud I will do something for the house of Hades."

Hades actually smiles at this "I will be waiting son. You have the potential to, don't let it go waste. Anyway where is Nico."

Annabeth starts answering "Well Nico hasn't come to camp in some time we thought he was with you Lord Hades. We assumed like always he would be working—"

she gets cut of by Nico who arrives via shadow travel "You called father?"

Zeus continues "Ah well since everyone is here let us continue. These seven demigods will be given a gift each for their role in the recent great prophecy. "

Athena starts off "Annabeth Chase my daughter for your efforts in this quest and the retrieval of the Athena Parthenos you will be made chief Architect of the new city that is going to be built in Camp half blood. You are also be given the choice to accept partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis."

Annabeth is smiling, a smile full of joy and pride "I accept both the gifts mother." Athena smiles as she blesses her daughter. "There is one more thing my daughter do you accept to become my champion, to represent me?"

Annabeth looks stunned "I...I accept." Annabeth then remembers about Garry she won't be able to live her whole live with him. She would have rejected partial i the choosing of their champions went on. All the seven accepted both gifts. Zeus chooses Dave as his champion as Jason was already Hera's champion not blessed by her but still her champion though she blesses him now. Hades chooses Nico as his champion, Apollo chooses will as his champion, Artemis has Thalia, Hermes chooses both the Stoll brothers while Leo is Hephaestus' champion. Dionysus chooses Grover who had just returned as his champion to everyone's surprise. Aphrodite chooses Hazel as her champion while Demeter chooses Reyna as her champion. Ares chooses Frank and Clarisse as his champion. Zeus asks "Brother and sister you two are the only ones who have not chosen your champions we are waiting"

To this Hestia replies "I don't deem any of them worthy. One demigod that I did is exiled by you all. I will not chose a champion among these demigods" with that she flashes away. Everyone could see she was angry and they had never seen her this angry before.

Poseidon says "I agree with Hestia I am not choosing any one from here but I will choose a champion." He looks at Artemis "Can you flash your hunters here Lillian to be specific. I have chosen her as my champion as she was very precious to Percy and he would have wanted her safe." Everyone looks disgusted that Poseidon still cares about Percy while Artemis looks visibly shocked 'Yeah as if that scum bag would have wanted her safe. But having Poseidon's blessing will make her stronger and so safer. I guess I should allow It' she thinks to herself. She nods and flashes Lillian to camp half blood

 **Lillian's pov**

I was having macaroni and cheese one minute and then the next minute I am in camp half blood. I look around to see 14 huge people, I suspect are gods. I spot Milady Artemis. "Milady are these the gods?"

She smiles at me but before she can answers another women does "Yes we are Lilian. It's good to finally meet my daughter."

Wow I'm going to meet my mum. This is so awesome! I grin and run towards her for a hug. She shortens to normal human size and then kneels as I tackle her in a hug. "Thank you for sending big brother to rescue me. Thank you mom."

She looks at me a little confused "big brother?"

She asks and so I answer "Percy mom, he told me that you sent him to rescue me."

A look of guilt flashes across her face before she smiles at me "He did I guess."

I then get of her and then ask "Milady Artemis why am I here?"

She answers me "Lord Poseidon has chosen you as his champion. He is going to give you his blessing and then you will have the powers of a child of Poseidon. That is if you accept." I smile ear to ear as she says that. I will have the same powers as big brother this is great, I will be able to make him even more proud.

I say "Of course I accept. Lord Poseidon."

He smiles at me "It's just Poseidon Lillian. I now proclaim you to be my champion and give you my blessing." When he says that I glow a sea green aura like brothers eyes.

When it's done I feel a little stronger and connected to the seas. Wow this is amazing. "Thank you Poseidon. This is amazing."

He smiles at me "You were very important to my son Lillian. He gave you his most prized possession. It's the least I can do to keep you safe." I smile, he must be talking about Riptide. I didn't know that was big brother's most prized possession, wow he cares that much about me. He is the best big brother in the world. The gods except milady Artemis then suddenly disappear in a flash of light. I go and stand next to Milady as she flashes us back to camp.

 **Piper's pov**

Amos and Sadie showed us a few very basic spells. The stored magic thing for the test. It didn't seem wrong or anything to me. As the test got over and me and Percy lined up in front of Amos . He clears his throat and says "The two of you have passed both the tests. So congratulations you'll are initiates now." I smile it seems things are going well.

Percy frowns and asks "I didn't have very high expectations. I thought like when Setne tried even now it would feel wrong. Why didn't it?"

Amos says "I don't know but this is a good thing is it not? You will have a strong type of magic to use and you are going to tell me about your eye someday. I have never seen anything like it and yes I can see through the 'mist' as you'll call it. Not many can." Wow he is a clear sighted mortal and now he knows about the sharingan. "Someday Amos someday. I'm not ready to yet." Percy says. So I guess we are going to become magicians now.

"I have a question is it possible for me to host a water related goddess. I'm hoping it will bring back my water powers faster." Percy asks.

Amos smiles "That's your choice but by what Sadie tells me you are skilled at combat. Horus would be good for you too or some other combat god."

Percy shakes his head "No I'll take my chances with a water god. Nephtys is a water goddess right. I could become her host. Learn her path."

Amos smiles "Alright so it seems you have chosen the path of Nephtys. What about your lady friend Piper?"

I think for a minute and reply "What about a god related to fire seeing as I already have fire powers" I create a small flame at the top of my finger.

Amos thinks for a minute "I would have suggested Sekhmet but her and your personality don't match at all she is war type and power hungry and quite frankly savage. You are the opposite, so I can't think of a god whose path you can follow so I guess you will become just a normal fire mage." I was kind of disappointed but I will have to work without it I guess.


	10. chapter 9

**Percy's pov**

So today are training starts! I'm actually very excited for this, even as a kid I always wanted to be a magician when I use to do things that surprised people and they would ask how I did it I use to say magic. Now I will actually get to say that. I hear a knock on my door "Percy you ready?"

I quickly open the door "Of course I have been ready since two hours ago. I am super excited. This is a life long dream coming true. I can't wait to do this."

She starts laughing hysterically "Who would have thought you would have wanted to be a magician."

I look at her with fake hurt "Do not think that the great me has no dreams." And the two of us start laughing. "Seriously though there is a lot about me that you don't know." I say.

She looks straight in my eyes with her kaleidoscopic eyes "I want to know about you more. I want you to know about me more too."

I smile "I would love to tell you more about me and here more about you too but I doubt I don't know much. Let's go now shall we" I offer her my hand like a gentleman. She laughs as she takes it "Yes we shall"

We were taken to the basic magic training room. There were some initiates already there practising. Sadie sat us down saying she would be the one to teach us. The first thing we have to do is drink water that is pouring from the foot of Thoth, it's called purified water. Purified due to it being in contact with Thoth. Apparently gods possess anything. As soon as I drank it I felt amazingly energised and alert. This was so cool it was some what like nectar I guess, not the taste or effects but it was godly. Next she painted Ma'at on our tongues. Piper protested a little bit relented at last. Next Sadie gets us two bags "These have your magic items like your wand, staff some papyrus and ink etc etc."

This is so cool we are actually getting wands. Holly cow this is amazing "Wow this is so exciting Sadie. I can't believe I have a magic wand." I say.

"Someone's a little too excited." Sadie's says laughing.

Piper chimes in "Apparently this is his dream job since he was a kid." Sadie looks at me with an amused look but I'm too excited to care. "Alright lets sit down now and start." We sit down and Sadie tells us to write something on the paper and send some power into them to make them real. She said any language was ok so I wrote water in Greek and then suddenly there was a little water coming out of the papyrus and then almost worth a glass came out. I tried to control it but I couldn't, all I could do was feel it. It's still progress I guess. "Percy what the hell. You got the whole table wet! That was good progress though. Your a fast learner. A natural If I say so myself."

"Well thank you!" I looked towards Piper who looked a little jealous. She then quickly wrote something on the papyrus and suddenly there was fire coming out of it. I start laughing "Good idea Pipes we can dry the table like that." And everyone starts laughing. She blushes a little with embarrassment, she looks kinda cute like that I guess. The whole day went like that.

 **LINE BREAK ~ 3 YEAR LATTER**

It's been three years since we have started out magic training. It's exhausting but it's fun too. I have found out that we can't use too much magic it takes a lot out of us but when you are hosting a god or goddess you can use their power and use a lot more magic then you could alone. Even though me and Piper are demigods we can't perform a lot more then normal people, just a bit more. The two of us have been using our own breed of magic a mixture of Greek and Egyptian. It's more powerful then the usual Egyptian magic but is more dangerous too. I have become used to the sharingan and can keep it active the whole time without any adverse effects. It has started to consume very little of my life force and has helped a lot with the magic stuff. Me and Piper are natural and are doing a lot better then a lot of magicians. I have grown quite close to Piper and care a lot about her. She has become a very important part of my life and I don't know what I would do without her. I have been hosting Nephtys and have gained some of my water powers back. I guess she did help in gaining my powers back. She and I have actually become friends and she is different then other gods well she is a little better then them. The path of Nephtys is really cool as she is also the goddess who represent death experience I can make people experience death. They don't die but it is what they would fell like when they do. Piper on the other hand is a little slower then me as she doesn't have the sharingan. She follows the path of Hathor the goddess of sky, dance, love, beauty, joy, motherhood, foreign lands, mining, music and fertility. She seems to be doing extremely well with her goddess too.

 **Piper's pov**

I and Percy have grown quite close to each other. I have never been this close to anyone not even Jason when I was dating him. Percy is awesome, he keeps making fun jokes even at his expense if need be. He is always there to lighten the mood. Everyone at Brooklyn house knows his story since his first quest to find the lightning bolt to the giant war. They also know about his exile and even they seemed to be pissed at the Greeks, Romans and the Olympians but what they don't know is about smelly Gabe. He only told me about it and it was a shocker no one would have been able to guess he had a abused childhood, he is just so joyous and filled with mirth you would have guessed he had a normal childhood. So I told him about my childhood how I started to get ignored by my dad due to his work and how I would steel cars and stuff to gain his attention. Well I'm going to sleep now. The Egyptians have these amazing pillows that stop you from having demigod dreams and stuff. Well that's it I guess I'm feeling sleepy anyways.

 _I_ _was on my back watching the starry night. I turn around to find Percy sleeping beside me. The two of us are alone in the wilderness stargazing. He hasn't worn any shirt just shorts and I had only worn a bikini. Gods know why. I stare at his 6 pack abs. I blush slightly when he catches me staring. I asks him "Have you ever thought of having kids?" I blush once again and then quickly at "in genera I mean" so he doesn't think I was implying anything._

 _"I don't know why?" he turns to look at me his eyebrows still raised in question_

 _I turn back to the sky "I want to have kids" I mumble "It would be nice to have a family- husband , kids that kind of thing"_

 _"Why the sudden thought Pipes?" he wondered and turned his head to the side to look at me better._

 _I wrinkled my nose, blushing. "I don't know. Everyone else seems to have kids, and I don't want to be the last one. We could settle down you know."_

 _"So... You just want to settle down?"_

 _I shook my head. "I want to have a family, you know, someone I can wake up to, help kids in their homework take them on vacations"_

 _"It's still not safe... for the kids you know."_

" _Well, obviously, I'd be careful, choose a safe place to settle down. Put up shields and things like that."_

 _"We have got each other you know."_

 _"And I'm grateful for that. This has been the most fun and exciting part of my life. I had never thought it would be fun but it was. I don't regret coming with you not one bit. But you have still got this awesome life where you travel all over the world. You have fun hunting the monsters, helping the Egyptians, training all over the world, you have learnt almost all styles on earth. You can't just give it up."_

 _"I can" he whispers_

 _"but why would you do that, you love your life. You enjoy every part of it."_

 _"Well you won't be in it that's the most important reason why my life is fun, and I always have thought of having kids. I could start a life with you."_ _Before she could say anything, he had dipped his head down and his lips skimmed hers...but right as they went to connect, everything went black_.

I woke up in a sweat, panting and hearing my heart as much as I felt it pounding in my chest. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and I was dazed. I quickly snapped out of it, though, and shook my head. How in hell could I dream up something like that? I can't dream about him like that. I can't dream about kissing Percy Jackson. Oh gods what do I do now, it's not like I can just forget about it. Gods of Egypt I hadn't even realised I had a crush on him. What do I do now? I don't think he is in a relationship but does he have a thing for me? Gosh I can't be worrying about this right now. Me and him are leaving Brooklyn house today and this is when it has to happen. It will be so awkward between us now, that too because of me. I will just have to act normal he is a bit naive when it comes to matters like this so I guess I can escape the situation.

 **Percy's pov**

Well we are leaving Brooklyn house today and I am sure going to miss this place. It's become like a home too me. I have thought carter a lot of techniques in combat and he has become quite good too, even he can easily defeat the other best 5 of Brooklyn house. Me and him have grown quite close, he thought me hieroglyphics used by the Egyptians. Zia and I became good friends too she was actually more fun then carter or Sadie. Well anyway me and Piper are near the door ready to leave. "Guys the two of you are always welcomed here. You'll are part of the house of life and it exist every where not just America so you can always reside there." Carter says.

"Thanks Carter. Don't ever hesitate to ask for help we are just a call away, don't forget to use iris message to call us cause we don't carry phones you know. You have no idea how much you have helped us." I say and Piper chimes in "Yeah you'll have become like a family to us so we will always be there just call us."

Sadie and Zia hug me and say "We will miss you Percy hanging out with you was fun."

I smile "Yes it was fun wasn't?"

Felix is teary "Well all of us will miss the two of you. I will miss you especially Piper. You were always nice and played with me."

She smiles at him "I will miss you and out fun time together." And so went on out goodbyes. We told them to keep us a secret from Greeks and Romans.

Onc we were outside Piper asked me "What now? Where do we go now?"

I think for sometime and then say "How about we make a name for ourselves in the Greek and Egyptian world. Not as Percy Jackson and Piper Mclean something else, how about Sakor for me and you decide for yourself."

She smiles at me. She looks so pretty when she smiles "I like that idea and I'll name myself Scandra."

I grin at her I think she blushed lightly who knows? "Well how about it, ready to go hunt some monsters?"

She grins back at me "Of course. Let's go kill some monsters."

 **AN** **Guys please review. It inspires to write more.**


	11. chapter 10

**Percy's pov**

It's been two weeks since we since we left Brooklyn house and set out to kick some monsters ass. We did kick a lot of monster ass Greek and Egyptian both, I'm starting to think we may have already made a name for ourselves at this rate. We have defeated a lot of them, more than 200 of each pantheon. For some reason things between me and Piper are a little awkward. I think she knows I have a crush on her and the other option which isn't likely to happen is she has a crush on me. So I'm sure it's the first one. Well right now we are just relaxing in the car Piper 'borrowed. "This is good isn't it. Just the two of us hunting things, saving people carrying on the family business"

She starts laughing "Did you start watching supernatural?" she gets out between laughs.

"Hey! I'll let you know I have seen the entire series. This thing we are doing reminds me of it." I say.

"So you decided to quote it?"

"Well yeah. What type of fan would I be if I didn't" She was going to reply when the air shimmers and an iris message is in front of it. In it I can see Thalia "Percy where are you?"

I answer "That doesn't matter what is it?"

She seems pretty desperate "Well we are being ambushed by a number of monsters. A lot of the hunters are gone on a different mission and there are only a handful of us here. We need your help Perce me and Lil both are here." I tell her I'll be there in a minute and she gives me her location. "Nephtys you ready to open a portal to the location of the hunt?" I ask her in my head. In reply she opens a portal. I put on my outfit, it's a cloak with a hood that cover the top of my head there is a pull up that covers my mouth so only my eyes are seen. Piper has a similar cloak that she wears. Me and Piper jump into it guns a blazing.

When we get out of the portal I see only 15 of the monsters but I can see why they were having problems. There was Neman Lion, a 7 headed hydra two Cyclops and some other puny monsters. I shot two arrows and they both lodged on the centre of the Cyclops' head. One of them was going to beat my sister with a huge club. That angered me even more. I took out my sword and charged a empusa. I activated my Sharingan and put the Neman Lion into a genjutsu. "Scandra Lion is in a genjutsu leave it alone and take on the hydra. Use your fire powers to cauterise it before it grows a new head." I tell her.

"Alright. You take on the others while I do that." It was a easy fight, I didn't even pay attention to which monsters I fought. I was done within 2 minutes and so was Piper but before I killed the last monster it was a dracaena I asked it "Do you know who I am"

She nods her head vigorously "I have heard of you. You have become quite popular in Tartarus your name is Sakor and you work with your partner Scandra. The two of you have killed many monsters like that wretched son of Poseidon. It's a good thing he isn't around anymore, it would be too troublesome with the two of you and him being around too."

I smile at her "It seems we have made a name for ourselves in this two weeks Scandra." With that I kill her.

The hunters seem to be wary of me and Piper but I guess it makes sense we are controlling a Neman lion. I release it from its genjutsu to see if it will attack me. To my surprised it didn't. Instead it just walked to me and say down beside me. "Hey Scandra it seems I have a pet Neman Lion."

She smiles at me "How many weird pets do you have? I am not surprised you made that a pet too."

I smile back at her and then look at the Lion. I try to talk to it cause maybe it will work as I can talk to wild animals "Hey buddy do you want something to eat?" to my surprise I can talk to it.

" _Yes I would, killing makes me hungry master_." came its voice inside my head like with any other animal.

I look at Piper "Scandra summon a big ass piece of meat for it."

And then I ask the Lion "Why did you call me master?"

It stalks towards the huge piece of meat as big as a deer, as it does that it answers " _You are a Lord of the wild so I called you master_."

I nod and say "Don't call me master now just my name would do." He gobbles up the entire thing in 20 seconds. Wow that's fast! I turn around to see all the Hunters pointing their arrows at me "Who are you and why did you help us one of them asks"

I chuckle a little at them "Didn't you hear me ask the dracaena if it knew who I was? My name is Sakor and this is my lovely partner Scandra."

They look a little embarrassed then ask "How did you know we were here and why did you help us?" another one asks.

I smile once again not that they can see me due to the hood "Well I knew your location because your Lieutenant Thalia Grace told me when she asked for my help."

Everyone looks at Thalia and she answers "I didn't ask for you help boy" she spits out the last word like the usual hunter tradition.

I reply calmly "Yes you did, you IMed me asking for my help you looked really desperate when you did. You said the other hunters had gone on a different mission and that the handful that were with you were ambushed and then you gave me your location" She looks puzzled and then it dawns to her who I am "Ah it seems you have realised you called me and here."

She says "Sorry I didn't recognise you Sakor. Thank you for tor help."

I smile at her "Always there for you just a call away." With that me and Piper turn around and start walking the other direction with My new pet.

My sharingan was still active as I don't deactivate it nowadays and so I spot the shadow of a arrow whizzing towards me. I catch it with my hand still not turning around. I bring it ahead of me to see that it's a sharp arrow not blunt point arrow. This was to kill me. I turn around as I say "This is no way to thank a person who saved your life." When I look at who had shot the arrow, I was surprised to find Artemis was the one to do it. "Moon goddess why did you shoot that arrow towards me?" I ask with a hint of anger and annoyance.

She growls "You do not ask me questions boy. I am going to take you to Olympus with me. You have made quite a reputation for yourself and her with the monsters. Zeus wants to meet the person who the monster are more scared of mote then anyone else."

I laugh at her "You can keep dreaming. I will allow you to take me to Olympus when you are no longer a maiden." At this everyone has their arrows pointed at me even Thalia but her aim is off. The goddess on the other hand shoots at me and I catch it with ease.

Piper chimes in "He meant 'never' when he said that if you idiots didn't get it"

I laugh once again "You know what goddess lets have three completions. If you win even one I will come to Olympus no questions asked you can do whatever the crap you want to do BUT if I win all three of them you leave me and my partner alone. What do you say? The completions will be archery, you and your hunt will search for us for an hour if you can't find us within that time period you loose the third will be a spare between us. So do you accept the challenge goddess?"

She smirks at me "You must be incredibly cocky if you think you can win against me at what I am best. Of course I will accept, I'm going to beat you in your own game boy."

I laugh at her "We will see who is laughing at the end. So swear on the Styx that you agree to the terms."

She looks at me with disgust "I am a goddess boy you have my word."

I look at her with an emotionless face "I don't take the word of dishonourable people like you Olympians." As I say this I use my powers over trees to keep tendrils at the ready to wrap around all the Hunters and choke them.

She looks at me "You dare call me dishonourable boy. It is your kind that is dishonourable boy not me." She growls with anger.

"I have heard your stories goddess you have no honour no morals nothing. You kill men for the fun of it, may he be good or bad just because they are men. The only good thing you do is provide home to girls hurt by men but what about the boys who were hurt by others, abused children. No you only accept girls. You are still living in ancient times you were born in. You don't know that boys suffer just as much as girls. I have a seen it with my own eyes. A boy was pushed off a swing by a girl elder to him. The people just said you are a boy you should handle yourself. He had scraped legs a bumb on his head but they didn't care. A girl fell of a swing due to her own fault. No scars no physical damage nothing and yet people kept asking her if she was okay or if she was hurt. Do you see what world you live in. Girls and boys both have their set of problems not just girls like you think. You bring girls here and then turn them into you. They would kill a person who saved their lives if he is a man. So no I don't take you for your word. I want you to swear on the Styx." I complete my so speech to see everyone stunned.

Artemis is in shock and then she snaps "Fine I swear on the Styx to agree to your terms." Thunder boomed

So first was archery and Artemis goes first "You have twenty seconds to shoot as many arrows as you can. Your time starts now!" with that she starts shooting. I use wind magic to slightly stray her arrow off course a little so it hits the edges of the bulls eye. The breeze is mild not felt by anyone. I also use my tree power to do it. There was only thirteen arrows out of the thirty five she shot at the dead centre of the board others are still bulls eye though. I had used my sharingan to copy her technique.

I look at her "I would have expected better that that goddess. My turn now." i say getting into position

She scowls at me "You time starts now." With that I start shooting, the same position same technique same everything. At the end I have shot thirty five arrows and twenty are at the dead centre each arrow splitting the previous one the other fifteen are lodged just beside the centre with no gap in between. Everyone is dead silent. Until Piper cheers "One point for us. Goddess didn't you say you were the best at archery."

Nephtys says "Wow you just humiliated the goddess of archery at archery. If you had done something like that to us I would have drowned you."

I laugh "I wouldn't dream of doing it. I have no vendetta against you or any other Egyptians."

I can feel her smile inside me "I know you wouldn't just letting you know what would have happened."

I turn my attention back at Artemis "So do you want to try your luck at hunting or sparing?"

She growls "I will hunt you now. I will give you twenty minutes to hide, any where you want. After that I will search for you." I nod at her and me and Piper take of. I ask Piper "So what do you want to do now for the next hour. We could go anywhere as she said we could hide anywhere."

She thinks for sometime "I don't know why don't you surprise me."

I smile at her this is a good opportunity. "Nephtys open a portal to somewhere romantic maybe a beach where the moon is shinning brightly no wait no moon how about somewhere where we can see the stars shine a lot of stars. What do you say."

She replies "So you are funnily going to ask her out?"

I smile "I will try I don't know if I have the courage to." She opens a portal and the two of us enter it.

 **Piper's pov**

We come out of the portal and I gasp as I see where we are. It is the same place as in my dream. I blush as I realise he might kiss me today. He looks at me with those sea green eyes "I though we could do stargazing for the hour. You know just relax."

I smile at him "Yeah it would be cool." We move a bit ahead so we can see the sky without the trees. It is just so beautiful. You can see the so many stars like in those pictures but it is so much more beautiful out here. Hathor is silent as she knows what I am thinking might happen. I want it to happen. I see Percy remove his shirt and lay down in there. Damm the only thing different is I'm not in a bikini. "Don't worry I will give you the chance." Hathor says. I thank her and then sit down beside Percy staring at the Sky. Time flies without even me realising it. He kept pointing out constellations and talking about them. It was so... romantic. "Percy how about we move this to a beach. Some place like this but a beach would be nice."

He smiles "Sure thing Pipes lead the way." I ask Hathor to take us to one and she open a portal. We enter it and coming out to have a beautiful beach in front of us. "Lets take a swim" he says as he sprints towards the water. I remove my clothes and am only wearing my blue undergarments so it's essentially a bikini as Hathor had changed them. I look stunning according to me. Then even I take off after him. As he saw me he started staring "You look stunning Pipes just... amazing." I feel my cheeks heat up as he say this. We play in the water for sometime and then we go out and lay on the beach

We just stay there in the comforting silence for sometime. I was going to ask him the first question from my dream when he turns to me and asks "Would you... would you go out on a date with me? You know be my... girlfriend or something?"

I am too stunned to answer all I know right now is that I must be blushing like crazy slowly I compose my self and smile as I say " I would love to. I was actually going to ask you the same question. So where would you take me out to?"

He looks at me questioningly and then blushes with embarrassment as he realise what I mean "I didn't think I would have gotten even as far as asking you out and then if I did I thought you would say no or something so... yeah."

"Well I guess then the date is cancelled I'm not going out with a gut who hasn't even planed where to take me."

"No, no, no I have planed it it's just... I forgot where I am taking you." He stutters out

"I was just kidding kelp head. I want the date to be good thought alright."

He smiles at me "It will be the best. Now we have to go its been one hour and two minutes." Damm I wanted to kiss him here and now. I guess it is going to happen later. I open a portal in the middle of their camp and we enter it. When we get out I can here people coming towards us. "So it seems you have lost the second challenge too goddess. The next challenge is his specialty do you think you will be able to beat him in what he is best when you couldn't beat him in what you are best?" I ask Artemis.

"Why do you side with that male. He will just use you and throw you away." I growl at this I can tell I am becoming angry amd fire is surrounding me.

My Percy is not like that "He is NOT like that. Don't you dare call him that. He has gone through more than you have in your whole immortal life."

Percy puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes It "There is no point in arguing with some one like her." He says "So you up for the fight goddess."

 **Percy's pov**

The two of us get into the arena. I am without any weapons. It's a risk but what's the fun in life without any risks. I look at Piper and Thalia, "The two of you will be judges one from my side and one from hers. Any natural ability is allowed. Get knocked out or yield is a defeat." The two of them Nod to confirm. I look at Artemis "You ready to face me at what I am best. I won't be using my sword. I will take your weapons from you and use them against you. What do you say?"

She grins at me "Your too cocky. Let's just start the match shall we?"

Thalia says "Three... two... one... start!" with this Artemis throws her knives at me as she runs towards me. I catch two of them and throw back at her. She ducks and comes to my side and tries to gut me but I am too fast for her and I had already seen through her move. I catch her hand and twist the knife out of it. In a swift turn I put it at her throat as she tries to block it with her other knife. This is too easy she is falling for my trick, as soon as her blade reached high enough to block my blade I dropped mine down and caught it with my left hand ans swung it at her stomach but she did the same with her blade and blocked mine before I could strike her. I punch her on the face as soon as she parries my strike, she didn't expect this and stumbles back. "Your not bad at this but I will win don't worry about that. Your thousands of years of experience is what's keeping you on your feet, but the thing is I adapt very fast and so I will win." She looks at me with anger. I keep fighting with her for sometime and I must admit I am not as good as I though or Artemis is much better that I though one of the above. It's time to finish the job though no more holding back. I haven't been training the whole year for no reason. I used to get up at night and use the internet to learn new fighting styles. I used to train four hours straight at night and then during combat class I did my Egyptian style after class I used to go to the combat room and continue my training. "You fought well Artemis but i am not going to be holding back any longer I am going full on." With that I move with incredible speed towards her, she tries to strike me but I block it by stopping her hand then I start hitting at her pressure points with incredible grace. Turning around dogging her strikes she actually got a small scratch on me. When I am done with her she is laying on the ground seizing. I look at Thalia and Piper "I win. Now I am going to undo the seizing I caused her." The two the nod at me still looking in awe. I go towards her and hit some of her pressure points and she gasps for breath when I stop. I move back and let her stand up "We have won goddess. You have to let us go now."

She tries to speak "N... no. I... I... have to take...you to Olympus."

I say "You sword on the Styx goddess and yet you won't keep your promise and you wanted me to take you on your word. Like I said you have no honour only ego. We are leaving and you can't stop us. Sorry Thalia Grace but she forced my hand. I didn't want any of this. I was leaving peacefully she tried to take me to Olympus."

"No I am sorry Sakor I was the one who called for help."

"It's no problem Thalia you can still call me for help." I then put her in a genjutsu where I talk to her "You are in an illusion right now but don't freak out. I just wanted to say take care of yourself and Lillian. Don't forget to tell her when she is ready and stop her from doing something rash. By the way we weren't anywhere nearby when you all were hunting us. We had opened a portal and gone somewhere else. I asked Piper out on a date and she said yes."

She smiles at me "Keep her happy Perce she is one of a kind."

"Of course Thals. See ya in a decade or something." She waves goodbye as I dissolve the genjutsu. I not at her and then take Piper's hand and walk away with my new pet.

 **AN**

 **guys please reivew and tell how its going. i havent decide what to do next just that its a Egyptians problem.**


	12. chapter 11

**AN** **Guys please review andlet me know how its going. i have not written anything ahead of this and am open to ideas**

 **Piper's pov**

We decided to stay in a motel, it's cheep and works fine. Well we didn't actually pay, charmspeak and putting ideas into a weak mortal mind can be very useful. Me and Percy both had different rooms. Well we know that the Greek world knows of our existence all that's left is to confirm if the Egyptian world does too. Well it was kind of a busy day so I am going to go to sleep but I can't believe Percy is my boyfriend this is so great. I just can't wait for the date, I hope it's amazing better then anything that Jason has take me to. I am going to go to sleep now, gotta get up early tomorrow morning.

Hot breaths, fluttering eyes, hands in hair, smiles, kisses: these things are what I was experiencing in my sleep. I didn't have to see who it was in front of me to know what the dream was about. Long ago, I had these dreams about Jason and each time, I was stuck in the girl-head-over-heels-typical-Aphrodite-girl mood when I woke up. I'd swoon over him every time he passed by and I'd stare at him to memorize the lines and curves of his face and admire him secretly while he was sparring or playing basketball or any other activity that involved his muscles.

This time, it wasn't blonde hair or blue eyes and a cute little scar on his lip. It was that messy black hair, sparkling sea green eyes, and sheepish smile of my partner. This time, there was even more kissing and in between, he'd whisper sweet things against my lips and I'd giggle into his mouth. This time, his hands would pull me closer by my hips or my neck and mine would be lost in the fabric of his shirt or in that bedhead of his. This time, the kisses meant more than attraction and something way more special than the word girlfriend or boyfriend. This time, I believed, was everything from a fairy-tale and it definitely meant a happy ending for me and my prince charming. Percy was surely good looking enough to be a prince and he had saved me multiple times, why shouldn't I just accept it?

However, unlike the dreams with Jason, I didn't get to finish it, stuck between Percy's lips kissing up from the bottom of my ear, up my jaw to my chin and my curling toes and the feeling of nostalgia that was overwhelming me. The knock persisted as I desperately reached out and tried to grasp it all back with need and desire gripping my heart. That, I screamed, I needed that, and it wasn't fair to take it away from me.

On the fourth knock, I gave up all hope of receiving those kisses from Percy this morning, but promised myself I would try again tonight, and there was a slight chance (a much bigger chance than I wanted to admit to myself) that I couldn't resist him today when I see him and I would kiss him in reality and make all my dreams come true- literally.

Throwing off the comforters I was just wrapped tightly within as if they were Percy's arms themselves, I heaved a great depressing sigh because of the situation I was being so unfairly thrown in, and I stood.

Another knock blew my good feeling off the edge of my head. "I'm coming!" I snapped angrily, stomping over to the door. "Gods can't you just knock once and wait a bit?" I threw the door open to find a man I didn't recognise "This is your wake up call ma'am, the intercoms were down." Ahhh why did he have come now in between the dream "Thank you, you may leave now." I know I am a little harsh but he did wake me up from that dream. Thank the gods of Egypt it wasn't Percy, I must be looking like crap right now.

I quickly got dressed up and went to Percy's room and knocked on his door. After a few seconds he opened the door. His hair was more messy then usual still looking good, his eyes still had the sparkle even though it was clear he had just woken up. Like usual his night wear just consisted of pyjama pants I was staring at his amazing hot abs, his body was even more toned then last time I saw him shirtless. I look at his arms and wonder how it feel when he holds me in his embrace, how his chest would feel against mine as we are pressed as close as we can be, how his abs would feel when I run my fingers on them or how it would feel to run my fingers through his hair while kissing him. Oh his body seemed to be absolutely tantalising "Umm Pipes?" he asked as he lowered his hand, done rubbing his face. "What are you doing?" I can feel my cheeks heat up, I quickly avert my gaze from his abs and looked at his face. Oh his lips look so tempting, I could just start ravishing it. I put my hands behind my back for self control as I say "It's morning, the usual time we go for breakfast and then hunting." He smiles at me sheepishly "I was thinking we could take a break you know, we have been doing this non stop. You and me could just hang out or do some weird shit. I though you earned a break you alone must have killed more monsters then the hunt must have in three months. I think you have earned a break don't you?" I smile at him and nod. Damm his body, it's just so irresistible "Can I come in? Maybe we could watch a movie or something you know. I don't feel like going to sleep again."

"Yeah sure come in." he says moving behind for me to enter.

 **Third Person Pov**

Piper enters Percy's room still trying to resist the overwhelming need to kiss him, to run her hands on his toned body, to have it pressed against hers in a very intimate scenario. She goes and sits on his bed seductively. Percy doesn't move his eyes away from her as he moves towards her and sits down. Thinking how much he wants to kiss those lips, her soft, tender lips that are inviting him in. They sat like that for minutes. They didn't know what to do. Well, that was a lie- they did. Oh, they wanted to kiss and for that kiss to last forever. They wanted to suffocate in each other. They wanted to just have each other, ravish each other. Just them alone with nothing else. They wanted to swim in the love the shared, drown in it. Thrive in it. Live in it

Percy had become the center of Piper's world, to her every thing was attracted to him. Every fiber of her body, very atom of her body was attracted towards him. The whole world disappeared into nothingness, just the two of them remain. Piper acted as if this didn't affect her, that she could keep the small distance between them but it was all just a charade. There was nothing more she wanted than to be in his strong muscular arms, to be all over him. She was only able to keep up the faced for a few seconds as it hit her. Not the realisation tha she needed him, no that always existed. It slapped her awake, slapped her awake to the realisation that she couldn't keep it up anymore, the charade.

They are still not sure what happened today but they threw themselves at each other. Theirs arms wrapping around each other perfectly. They collided hard, any breath within them disappearing. Their hearts fell in sync, their soul focus was each other, the others features. It felt like they could only focus on one another, as if they were in a empty room with blank walls, blank floor, blank everything. They could not get out an no one could get in. There were no windows. No outside influence, just them. And they figured that it would be the entirety of their relationship because no one could break them apart. Definitely not at this moment. In this moment they were one being.

After the many, many times they had dreamt of this moment, dreamt of kissing each other and finally being together, their expectations were high. So high that several people who would immediately discar give up the dream of ever accomplishing it, just because they were afraid to be disappointed. That was not the chance with these two demigods. Although their expectations were sky rocketed and chances of meeting them slim, they were ready and willing no matter the results. And they were not disappointed by it. They were fantastically impressed and pleased but intensely focused on each other to worry to much about it. The kiss was fabulous much better then they expected.

The kiss was fierce, hard passionate and Piper was against the wall. Their nerves were more active now then ever, and they were sparking everywhere the others skin would touch, like an electric shock. It made the hair on their skin rise and it intensified being together, it intensified everything. Their lips were mashed together and their body temperature rose. They could hear nothing but the other's breathing, fell the other's heartbeat against their chest, feel their pulse beat exotically under their fingers. They could feel everything of the other person. And there were no fireworks like they tell you with a first kiss or with someone you love; it was purely just emotions, emotions they themselves could not decipher were being poured into each other in hopes of being understood by the other, when they themselves couldn't.

Their hands could not sit still. They were constantly on the move: towards the other's hair, over their sides, around their necks, up their arms, finding their hands. Their lips did not separate even with the small breaths they took. Or well, it didn't seem like they separated because they could still feel the lingering pressure of lips and figured it was because they didn't leave. They did not allow room for even an atom between them. Percy had a hand on the wall to prop himself up the slightest, and Piper was fully pinned against the wall with Percy's chest flushed against hers to keep her there. Her foot somehow made it around his waist. Her hands kept pulling him closer with anything they could find- his hair, his neck, the hem of his pants.

They could not get enough of each other. Their want to drown in each other was consuming, and the desperate need to be as close as possible was thrilling and evident in the pit of their stomach. It signalled something, and they allowed it to lead them through the kisses and whatever it wanted to do because it gave them the absolute best feeling, and they did not want to get rid of it so soon. It was something amazing. Something they would never forget. Something that could only be given when they kissing or together.

Piper's hand came up, grabbed Percy's hair tightly to get him to lean further down on her so she didn't have to stand on her toes too much to reach him. To keep him close. Percy moved his hand from the wall next to him and tugged at the jacket she was wearing. Too much clothing. Too many barriers. He wanted to feel her skin, feel how soft it was, feel her curves and her simply because he had the chance now. The right. And he wanted her to understand that he liked her. Liked her body. Her personality. He wanted to make sure she knew that, and this was the only way he could think of because he was the worst with words

Piper easily complied, lifting her back from the wall and putting her arms into awkward positions to get the jacket off as fast as possible, Percy urging her on by pushing it and tugging at her hips to keep her close. The jacket fell to the ground, and Piper threw an arm around Percy, easily, and put her other hand to his heart, to feel it pounding under her palm and feel the extreme heat coming from his bare skin.

Some people would think for a first kiss, this was too fast, too hard. But neither demigods did. For so long...tension was between them, and feelings were there lingering, hidden before she ever left. And there was no use in denying they wanted each other. No use in pretending those feelings were stronger, and no use in putting it off any longer. They had thought for so long of this moment, long and hard about it. It seems only fair that they take advantage of the time they were given in order to show how much they wanted the other. It would be sweeter on their date. Right now...they couldn't stand it any

longer...couldn't handle being so close but not being able to touch, to feel, to love.

Percy pulled the thin black material Piper used to cover her armour from where she has it tucked in her pants and his fingers were touching her skin, right above her belt and she gave a soft moan into his mouth. She pulled away, tilting her head back on the wall. Not wanting to stop touching or stop kissing her because it was easily the best feeling he had ever imagined or felt, Percy touched his lips to her neck- her long, slender, beautiful neck...- and moved his hand better under her shirt, fanning his fingers out on the smooth expense of her flat stomach. She gave a breathless moan, and then suddenly they heard a someone scream from behind them.

It was no surprise since Percy had the worst luck ever and Piper could never catch a break so they didn't jump when it happened just broke apart still in the same position and glared at the culprit, blushing furiously and panting hard as if they had just run a marathon. "Ahh sorry to interrupt your private session. I'll... I'll... I'll just call you back later. Yes I'll call back later, I didn't see anything, nope nada. Just call me back later." Came the voice of one Zia Rashid. Before the two of them could say anything Zia swiped through the message.

 **Piper's pov**

Damm that girl! It was such a nice moment, it was elysium. I have never felt this alive with Jason, this was like it was meant to be, all our pent up emotions, the tension between us, the attraction it was just magnificent. I wanted that moment to last for an eternity, but no of course someone has to interrupt us. That's just how it is, I CAN'T CATCH A BREAK! There was a long moment of awkward silence following Zia's interruption. Neither of us moved but after a few moments, Percy removed his hands from under my shirt, stepped back a foot and cleared his throat "Ahh I think we should... you know call her back, must be important if they contacted us."

"Yeah of course. Yeah" I replied with a coarse voice.

"Listen Pipes" he said softly as he brushed my hair away from my face "I didn't-"

Instantly I felt horrible, the colour from my face drained away, I never felt this helpless "Your... your not... Are you..." I wrung my hands and bit my lips unable to look him in the eye "Please don't tell me you are—"

"Piper!" he exclaimed looking a bit shocked "No! Of course not. It's just" He sighed "I was wondering if you though it was too fast or..."

Oh thank God! My shoulders relaxed as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I tucked back a stray strand of hair shyly as I looked back at the ground, I could feel my heart beating at a exceptionally fast rate, too fast for a normal mortal. I whispered "No" and I could feel my face heat up again as the blush was back "That's not what I though"

He sighed in relief "Well good... good that's not what I thought either." He chucked nervously. He kept staring at me and me at him. I wanted to turn around and look at something else but my body wouldn't allow it. I nervously said "Well... well I..."

"Yes we should call them back. Might be an emergency." He said awkwardly. I wonder if it will be like this between us now. Did this one spectacular kiss spoil are relationship not just as couples but as friends too. He is my best friend and I don't want to loose him, loose him like he lost everyone else but me. Looking him to awkwardness and not knowing what to say due to the big elephant in the room.

"I'll let you get dressed and then we can contact them" I say turning around and walking to t leave. My heart slowly breaking before he called out my name. I turn around to face him only to give a loud squeal as he captured my lips with his own. His hands closed around my wrists as my toes curled. This was different though, this kiss was soft, gentle and loving. It was shorter but thorough and by the gods of Egypt this was my new drug and I knew I would go crazy from it I had too long of a withdrawal.

"See you in a half hour or something." He said as I moved out and he closed the door behind me. This was bliss, finally its happening. I walk back into my room and switch on the television.

Its been almost half an hour of watching crap, I'm fed up of this. If he doesn't come here in ten minutes I am seriously going to crack his skull I think. That's when I here a sudden knock on the door and hoping to every god out there I say "Come in, it's open" and Percy walks in

"Hey pipes! You ready to make that call?"

"Finally you have come. It was like an eternity of boredom! There was literally nothing going on, no good show or movie. So yeah I'm ready to make that damm call." I reply frustrated

"Calm down babe." He say coming towards me and kissing me again. At that moment all my frustrations are lost as I melt into the kiss, as I melt in to his strong arms. We stay there for a few moments and then break of panting slightly.

"Come on lets make that call." I say as I spray some water and Percy uses his powers to keep them there as the rainbow forms "Oh Iris do me a favour and show me Zia Rashid."

The mist shimmers and there is Zia and Carter "Hey guys! You'll need something?" Percy asks

"I see your make out session is over." Both of blush at this and she continues "So yeah we have a little problem, since the two of you are roaming around in the world, we were hoping you'll had meet a guy called Sakor and his partner Scandra. They have been stirring things up. "

I frown as she say this. We haven't done anything like that just killed some monsters or sent them back to the daut "Well I can assure you those two haven't been stirring things up just beating some monsters ass"

Zia narrows her eyes at us and Carter frowns and says "How would you know that?"

Percy chuckles "Because I am Sakor and Piper is Scandra. Why would we stir things up and cause problems"

"All right then the two of you should come to the first nome. If its the two of you then we need to find who is stirring problems and why. Amos would like to talk to you too."

We nod and swipe through the mist. "So we are going to the first Nome lets pack up." Percy says and gives me a quick peck on the lips.

 **AN** **The kissing scene was not written by me. It was from some one else. I just made some changes to it so that it isn't a complete copy and put it here.**


	13. chapter 12

**AN** **Since I am a Indian and it's dashera today. Happy dashera people. Here is a gift.**

 **Percy's pov**

"Come on Amos you can't be serious. You still don't trust us completely." I exclaim

"I don't trust anyone completely. But in this case it's not that I don't trust you. You could be causing troubles without yourself knowing." He replies calmly

"Oh please tell me how killing any monster we come across is unknowingly causing troubles. That's all we have been doing. I swear on the Styx that the two of us have only killed monsters in the Egyptian world. Even if we were causing troubles without ourselves knowing, Nephtys and Hathor would have told us." I argue back

"I guess you're right. So any idea who might be behind all this, anything you might have heard while you were out there?" Amos gives in

"No I haven't heard of anything or anyone. At first I was suspicious of there being so many monsters, but since I didn't have much experience outside with Egyptian monsters I though it was normal. Clearly it isn't." I say

"I thought I had seen some monsters that we had already killed but I though we were mistaken." Piper chimes in.

"That's the thing Piper. There are monsters that we have already killed too. There are reports coming in of magicians spotting masters that they have already killed. We think someone powerful is helping them. Usually when we kill a monster in the mortal world they go back to the Daut. It takes time for them to comeback. A long time." Amos explains

"We don't what or who is doing this but we can investigate. We were deciding to leave the country anyway, so we can investigate the monsters we kill. It will be easier with Percy's special eyes too." Piper says.

"That would be a good idea. But I have a feeling this is big. A lot bigger than anything we have faced." Amos says

"I think so too. The Greek pantheon is facing problems too I think. The hunters of Artemis were ambushed not so long ago. The monsters are not smart enough to pull that and it is a very daring act for them too considering the hunters killed more monsters than almost anyone." Piper expresses her suspicions "Carter and Sadie should contact Annabeth and ask her about it. Sadie can take her secret name back too."

Amos nods "I'll or the two of them know. You think your ready to shed some light on your eyes?"

I look blankly at him and then it strikes me. He is talking about the Sharingan "Ah yes I had forgotten I didn't tell you about it. It's called the Sharingan. I get a lot of cool abilities due to it. Long story short, it allows me to copy techniques, see people's life force and put them in an illusion." I explain "It also helps me in combat by helping me predict the movements of my opponent at a incredibly high level."

"So those are very useful eyes. How did you get them though" he asks me

I tense at hearing his question. I didn't know if I should tell him. Well hiding things from him could be bad so "Some mysterious guy appeared out of nowhere and gave them to me. He was incredibly powerful I can assure you of that. He though of me having this eyes and I had them. He claimed to be older then the universe itself and that this was the first time he has ever interfered in anything and so no one knows about him."

"What does Nephtys say? Does she think it's true?" He asks me. I nod as a reply and then turn around and start leaving with Piper.

 **Camp half blood pov**

It was a normal morning at camp half blood small kid running around having fun while the older campers trained. Oblivious to what was to come. Rachel Elizabeth dare was running to the big house. As she entered it she called for Chiron "Great... Prophecy... think."

"Calm down child. Catch your breath and then say what you have to." Chiron states. Rachel nods and sits down on the couch nearby gasping for air. She sit there for a minute and then continues "I think I just spoke a great prophecy. Wait I'll do it again." She says. Her body goes tense as green mist surrounded her as she starts speaking in a raspy voice

" _The Greek magician shall make it against all odds_

 _And poses power out of this world._

 _The eyes that see through all_

 _shall have the power_

 _To preserve or raze hell._

 _Will it see through the pit?_

 _They shall have their revenge_

 _6 have the power to get it to them"_

The mist disappears and she falls into Chiron's hands. She straightened out and says "see that was a great prophecy right?"

"I fear so my child, I fear so. This is grave new it means there is a new enemy arriving and we need to warn the gods."

She nods at him " Do you have any idea who might the new enemy be or who the Greek magician is?"

"I don't know who the new enemy is child and as for the Greek magician it can be anyone as the prophecy can happen anytime. It might not even happen in your lifetime, it can happen 4 to 5 generations latter as well." He tells me " Now I need to go inform the gods. Tell Annabeth she is in charge for the time being."

Rachel nods and leaves the big house to inform Annabeth. Chiron sits back in his wheelchair and heads to Olympus.

 **On Olympus**

There was no one inside the throne room of the gods except a small girl near the hearth. Chiron enters the room and spot the little girl by the hearth "Lady Hestia if you will be so kind and call a council meeting. There is a new great prophecy told by the Oracle. I believe the council would like to here this prophecy as early as possible."

"I will call the council. You should hope this prophecy is as important as you say otherwise the gods will be angry." With that she calls the council by firing a hot blast of fire up on the celling. There are flashes of light at each throne as the gods appeared including Hades. Once every one was here Zeus called out "Why have you called this emergency meeting sister?"

"I believe Chiron has something to say" Hestia replies.

"Chiron what do you have to say? What news is of this importance that it couldn't wait till the solstice?" Zeus asks Chiron

"My Lord there has been a new great prophecy delivered by the Oracle.

 _The Greek magician shall make it against all odds_

 _And poses power out of this world._

 _The eyes that see through all_

 _shall have the power_

 _To preserve or raze hell._

 _Will it see through the pit?_

 _They shall have their revenge._

 _6 have the power to get it to them."_

Silence falls as Chiron recited the prophecy. Every god is stunned at this new revelation. Athena is the first to recover "Or was a good idea to come and inform the council of the prophecy Chiron. Now this is a problem, Greek magicians? Power out of this world. We are in a serious problem here. We don't have any of those. Maybe this is a prophecy for later as there is no Greek magician."

Zeus speaks out "You might be right there is no Greek magician. I believe your daughter and the traitor had a run in with the Egyptians, but no one else has and the mixing of two was not good. So we don't know anything about first 4 lines. Any idea on what the others mean?"

"To preserve or raze hell. It could mean the underworld or maybe Tartarus. So the person will have to make a decision that will preserve or raze hell. Like it was in the first great prophecy." Apollo says.

"I agree with Apollo it sounds logical. The next line says will it see through the pit. Maybe he or she will have to travel through Tartarus." Athena suggests.

"So this person will have to make a decision that will either destroy or save my domain. I will have to get him to like me. Will be helpful." Hades states

"The last to line worries me. It says they will have their revenge and that 6 have the power to give it to them. This could be good or bad. If they want revenge on the enemy its good if they want revenge on us..." Artemis chimes in.

Athena at this glances at Poseidon, Hestia and Chiron. "We must worry about that later we can't know about that. The prophecy states of the power beyond this world so we will need all the help we can get." Athena states "So maybe we should immortalise our champions, partial immortality like the hunters of Artemis. They have been exceptional and have helped us in two great prophecies. They could be of utmost help due to their experience. The other ones who have same experience are the heroes that fought against us in the 1st giant war. Those are either dead or gods so can't help. We should also give the other son of Hades partial immortality too he has proven himself to be quite strong."

"All in favour of the motion raised by Athena?" Zeus asks. Almost all hands are raised except for Poseidon, Dionysus and Hades.

"Can the three of you state your reasons" Zeus demands

"Immortalising them is against the laws of nature they won't die and live for an abnormally large age. It's wrong. I am the god of the underworld what did you except." Hades calmly states

"I agree with Hades on that matter and they are very annoying." Dionysus states

"I don't like the idea of immortalising the people that betrayed my son and my champion is already partially immortal as she is a hunter of Artemis. Yes I still believe he is innocent." Poseidon states.

" The motion is passed by the majority. The champions will be immortalised. Let's go to the camp half blood."

"I have some news too" Artemis hurriedly interjects before they leave "Recently my hunters were ambushed by some dangerous monsters all together. This could be an indication that things are already in motion or it could just be a coincidence, we don't know."

"We will think about that later. It is still unknown and high chance of being a coincidence and so will be treated as such." Zeus states "Unless someone else has some news lets go to camp half blood" With that every one flashes out and Hestia teleports Chiron. As soon as they arrived the demigods hurried towards them and bowed. Zeus demands "Hermes please get the Romans in here too." With that Hermes flashes away and a second later comes back with the romans. Zeus starts "There has been another great prophecy and since it seems to be incredibly dangerous we have decided to give our champions and Garry since he has proved himself quite strong, partial immortality. So the champions that weren't part of the seven or did not play a major role in the prophecy of seven plus Garry please step forward. The others were already given partial immortality if I recall correctly." They all step forward and each glowed a small amount for two seconds.

Athena starts "Since now that part is done, I'll recite the prophecy

 _The Greek magician shall make it against all odds_

 _And poses power out of this world._

 _The eyes that see through all_

 _shall have the power_

 _To preserve or raise hell._

 _Will it see through the pit?_

 _They shall have their revenge_

 _6 have the power to get it to them."_

Everyone is silent trying to process the information they were just fed. Jason is the first the to ask "Do we know anything pertaining to the prophecy?Athena responds "Mostly no. Just small guesses like he'll might be the underworld or Tartarus. Or that the person may have to journey through Tartarus. That's all" He nods to this. Since nobody else was asking any questions the gods flashed out and Hermes flashes the romans back to Camp Jupiter.

 **Percy's pov**

"So you ready to interrogate this metal head?" I ask Piper

"Of course we put so much effort into catching him. Killing them is way easier. So let's ask the corkscrew headed monster questions." She replies and then turns to monster " Who are you working for demon? Tell me now or else you know how did works" she snarls

"You think I am going to tell you. Please the two of you are just upstarts, nothing compared to who I work for. If you think you can do anything bad try it." The demon replies back.

"Do you know how much of your kind we have killed in the past two weeks? Last chance if you don't answer her question. You will be going back to the daut and in a very painful way."

"Like I said you are nothing compared to my master. You can't do anything to make me talk magician." He laughs out

"This guy is really starting to get on my nerves. I am going to start burning him." Piper states annoyed that he won't answer

"You don't need to ask me babe. You can do whatever the crap you want. Before I would have objected but now I know how the world is." I reply

"Well then corkscrew you are going to get it now." She say with a smirk. She ignites her hands on fire and throws the fire ball on the demon. It screams in agony as the fire makes contact with it. The sound of its screams were heard for almost a minute before she put it off. "Now then what do you say? Will you tell us what we want?"

"Pleas that's nothing compared to what he will do if he finds out I sold him out. I am not telling you anything. You might ads well kill me." The demon groans out. Oh well guess we should just finish the job if he isn't going to give us anything credible. I nod to Piper who melts the demons head with fire.

"This is going to be one long mission if they aren't going to be talkative. Well we should leave the country and interrogate demons and monsters there. Maybe the person's hold is less over there." Piper says Woking towards me sexily. She wraps her arms around my neck and starts kissing me which I return. Her soft lips are just too tantalising for me. We start making out hard-core again. She is against the wall me pressing against her. We keep making out like this for a few moments and then withdraw for air.

"What ever you say babe. Whatever you say." I say panting.

 **AN** **Please reivew guys. I hope you like the chapter and the prophecy. Took some time to make it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Piper's pov**

"Come on Sakor you can't be serious. Few years ago we wouldn't even have thought of torture and we are already doing it, now you want to brutalize it even more."

"It's not like I like it, but this is big, bigger than anything we have faced up to now. We have interrogated 30 monsters by now and we still don't have anything. Not one piece of information. Not even the gender some say he while some say she. If we were just killing the monsters we would have killed hundreds by now. We will have to take it up a level. The monsters aren't telling us anything."

"Fine! I just don't want you to loose yourself. I will use the fire to burn them and then you start drowning them."

"Ok. Burn them good. And don't worry I won't loose myself. I have changed, I am not the same guy I was before. The betrayal and everything changed me, I know how the world is and sometimes you have to do things you don't like." I nods. I lit my hand on fire and let the flame travel from her fingers to the monsters leg. The monster had metal legs and so as the flame crept up the legs the metal slowly started getting red and looked like it would melt any second. Just before it would start melting the flame would creep up higher leaving the lower part to cool. I did this to the whole leg and then said "As you can see I can easily melt your legs and then have them shaped however I want. I you don't want that to happen tell us something about your master." Just to prove a point I made the fire burn hotter close to melting it.

"Please stop. I like my legs how they are. I can't tell you anything, I really can't." The monster cries out.

I was going to stop and kill it when Percy said "Wrong answer mate." He summoned water and started drowning the monster. It's knife head and everything was surrounded by water. Slowly I could see the metal start to rust. I guess he can make metal rust in the water. The water leaves the head of the monster and Percy asks "So what do you say now? Still won't answer?"

"I can't answer you. This is nothing compared to what he will do to me." He groans out. Taking pity on it I plunged my sword in it and killed him.

"We aren't going to get anything over here. I mean we are in Russia now and they still won't even tell us anything. This is the third country we are in. These damm idiots aren't giving us anything." I say frustrated.

"Yeah, the person still has a strong hold of the monsters Greek and Egyptian both even this far from American. He really is powerful." Percy continue "Maybe we should just leave Russia and go somewhere else"

"I don't think that is a bad suggestion. Where do we go?" I asks him

He walk towards me and give a peck on my lips "How about we go to... France. More specifically Paris, we could have our date and then interrogate some monsters, there won't be Greek monsters that far away but Egyptian sure there will be."

I kisses him passionately which he respond to with the same amount, and then I say "I love that idea. Didn't know you could think of being romantic."

"I'll have you know I am a romantic when it comes to my girlfriend."

"Alright hotty lets go to Paris then." I say as I open a portal to Paris. We got out in a alleyway. We quickly removed our costume under which was out casual wear. Mine was doctor who t shirt and jeans while Percy wore a green t shirt with had some designs and jeans. Ironic the two of us were wearing each others favourite colour. "So where do we stay now?"

He looks at me "You know I would love to stay in a fancy hotel with you, you know get all romantic and stuff but we can't do that. We have no money on us and it would be risky to fool them."

"Kelp head. I meant which motel do we stay in? Do you know any or do we need to ask?"

He laughs and then replies "This is my first time. We need to ask people cause we can't use phones."

 **LINE BREAK ~ a day after**

Wow the date was spectacular. He had taken me to the Eiffel tower of course and he would start spewing some facts about it some times. He then took me to a fair which was quite fun considering we are in our early 20s. He then took me to a fancy restaurant. The day was just awesome, we talked and talked. In other words we had loads of fun. When I asked him how he got the money he said that he had been saving up for three years now. And now we have to go hunt a monster. We already are fighting a monster. It had a humanoid form, it had webbed legs, it's body was rotten away like a 20 year old dead body, it's eyes were red and it had a hook instead of a palm like a pirate. It moved fast for what it looks like. Percy was taunting and playing with it while I prepare the spell to capture it, the spell itself isn't tough but takes a long time to chant. I kept throwing fire balls at it in between the chant. Finally it was over and I signalled Percy to lure the creature into the circle that I chanted.

Too late the creature realised what was happening, it fell inside the circle and then got up with incredible speed as it tried to escape only to hit a energy force field. Percy tied up the creature with great difficulty as it was trashing around trying to escape. Percy for some reason always preferred to tie up the creature instead of using magic. We opened a portal to our hide out and dragged the corpse monster with it. I pushed it down hard and asked in a intimidating voice "Who do you work for?"

The monster had the balls to say "A pretty face like you can't make me talk. We could spend the night together though." My eyes widened, I am going to beat the shit out of this guy, he is going to have a world of pain to experience. I move ahead to punch the guy but a blur moves past me and I see Percy on top of the monster.

Percy starts beating the guy like crap, punching his face again and again and again. He was putting everything he had into this. It made me smile to see him care so much. I really, really like him, more than I did Jason. Percy starts breaking every joint in it's body that he can find, at the same time pounding it's face with his feet. He kept stamping his face as he went around breaking his bones. He is going really overboard with this. After he has broken every joint he can find he just keeps punching and kicking the creature brutally. The aftermath wasn't good. The place looked like tens of people died at the same spot, all of them bleeding to death. He summons some water and cleans himself. He walks towards me smirking "He regrets saying that to you."

I start walking towards him too and kiss him passionately. After some time I withdraw panting. "We are going to have to wait till he gets up. And you are way to possessive, I am not going to leave you, you know." I say smiling

"I know you won't leave me. And we aren't going to wait till he gets up. We wake him up." He says as he controls the water he had previously summoned and slashes it on the monsters face again and again. In like five splashes the monster wakes up but Percy still keeps splashing him quite forcefully might I add. After almost two minutes of doing that he stops "If you even THINK of talking like that to her again you will find yourself thinking this was merciful to what will happen then." He threatens in a very menacing voice "Now back to business. Who the hell are you walking for? Answer the damm question or else..."

"Like I said I am not going to tell you that. You might be brutal but our master is expert at this." The monster manages to get out.

Well at least we are making some progress, he thinks we are brutal "That was nothing. The interrogation is starting now." I say as I light my hands on fire and proceeded to burn him.

It has been almost 3 hours of torturing and asking questions with no avail. I still think we can break this one. He is already begging for us to stop but still won't say anything. This much torture is sickening I don't like to this, even if it is just a monster. Right now Percy is dousing the wounds I created with hot acidic water "Please stop, please. I can't tell you anything he will torture me worse then this." The monster screams out.

Percy walks over to me "At this rate I am going to have to use _that_. What we have done up till now won't even compare to how painful it will be, the plus point is we will be able to see all his memories so we will know who is the person behind all this." He says out loud so that the monster can here him.

The creatures face pales "Please no, please. I'll tell you something related to all this. I can't tell who is behind all this, but I can't tell you something. Just let me go after that."

"Alright you have a deal." I jump at the first opportunity to get some information "So tell us what you can."

"What is happening right now is called the great stirring. It was recently tried out by someone but that was a failure. This though won't be a failure, a war is coming and in that you will face all the monsters you have ever heard of. It might take time, but it will be completed before the war." The creature tells us. Percy's face is pale under is hood, it's like he understood everything. " Sakor do we let him go now? Is this enough information?" I ask him. He just nods in return.

"We need to go to the first nome now. This is huge, bigger than we originally though. Let the creature go its useless anyway." He says with a grim but hurried voice. We let it go and then open a portal to Egypt just outside the entrance to first nome. Percy starts running as fast as he can to find Amos and Carter. The two of them were in the throne room discussing something.

"Amos we have a big problem here. The monsters are scared of whoever is behind this. They are a more scared of it than I can imagine. They wouldn't even speak under torture. Yes I did torture then, had too, didn't like it. Right now we were in Paris and we found a monster that we were able to break. He gave us some important information."

Amos looks at us with a weird expression "You actually managed to make one talk? None of the other magicians were able to do that. What did you do?"

"Well you see the monster first tried to hit on me saying that it and me could spend a night. Before I could even start beating the crap out of it Percy was already there doing it. He broke every joint in the monsters body and kept punching it till it was unconscious. After that we woke it up and asked who was behind it. Then it was just three hours of torturing and asking questions. In the end Percy came to me and said that he would have to use _that_ and the torture the monster had endured up till then wouldn't even compare. Herring this the monster caved and told us one piece of information that made Percy come here running." I explain. Carter just looks shocked.

"So what we found out is that the great stirring is happening. Last time it was being done by Kronos when he was rising, apparently that was incomplete and yet we had seen ancient monsters not seen for a long time, some even forgotten by the gods. If this person does complete it we will have a lot of monsters and that too tough ones during the war."

Carter exclaims "War! We have another war in our hands. Damm this person."

"The war might not happen in your life time. The monster said it will take time but that it will be completed before the war starts. So we have time to prepare too. This war will happen but the thing is it can happen after a very long time. So we will have to keep training the magicians for war. Even the next generation and the one after that. The two of us will be there for Egypt when ever it happens. We will fight from where needed the most." I chim in to comfort him

Amos being the observant guy he is asks "What do you mean whenever the war is you will be there?"

"The two of us have partial immortality. We can only die in battle or if some one kills us" Percy explains.

"What why didn't you say that before. How did you even become partially immortal?" Carter asks in a frantic tone I don't know why he was so frantic about this

"Who is partially immortal?" comes in t he voice of Zia

"Me and piper are. I became partially immoral when the great god pan was fading, he gave me some of his essence. Usually that would have made me immortal but since he was fading it only made me partially immortal. Piper was give partial immortality by the same person who gave me these eyes." Percy explains

"Wow! So the two of you will always be there to help our empire. With your skills there is no one that can kill you." Zia says in awe

"That's not true Zia, you should never underestimate someone. Even I might die someday." Percy argues.

"When did you become wise?" I ask him

" Always was darling, always was. Now me and piper are going to leave for our own training. This three months of trying to make a monster talk has been exhausting and it would be nice if we got some money for a vacation or something before we start training." He asks.

Amos smiles "Certainly, that will be arranged. You two have done quite a lot for us. That's the least we could do."

Carter chimes in "Yeah definitely. It won't be a problem, we have a business in the outside world. It has grown quite big economically. Accommodating two people for a vacation won't be a biggie. No worries on that."

"Thank you a lot. We really do require a vacation. Kelp for brains does get some good ideas after all." I say and every one starts laughing.

Zia again points out "I didn't hear the whole thing but I did here the great stirring part. If that true doesn't it mean this is bigger than one pantheon as it has happend before in the Greek world. Right?"

Percy looks glum "That's what I fear. We know as much as Greek and Egyptian are involved. But that's the only pantheons the two of us know about. We don't even know which other ones exist even."

"All the Pantheons exist except the Christian one. **(AN: NO OFFENCE TO THE CHRISTANS. IT'S JUST THAT IF GOD WAS REAL THAT IT WOULDN'T EVEN BE A WAR. HE COULD JUST STOP IT WITHOUT PROBLEM. SO THERE WOULD BE NO PLOT.)** I believe the Greek and Egyptian are the two strongest ones. Then there is Asgardian pantheon. We don't count the Indian pantheon as long, long ago at the beginning of everything a deal was made with them. They don't interfere with anything that's happening outside their region of influence which is India and countries beside it, and we don't try to mess with them. Their normal gods are not that strong but their three main gods are incredibly strong. Shiva, Vishnu and Brahma are more stronger than your Greek primordials or Apophis himself. These gods are also allowed to interfere with mortal matters so no one wanted to mess with them. Their other gods aren't that strong, only the major ones which are quite few in terms of power are as strong as the Olympians or the Egyptian major gods like Isis or Nephtys." Amos explains

"Alright that's news. Carter what information did you get from Annabitch?" I ask

"Oh yeah me and Sadie forgot to go there. I will leave now do you want to come?" he asks me and Percy

"Well I have never been the one to follow rules so why not?" Percy agrees with carter.

We are above half blood hill right now. It Sadie half an hour to get ready, another half hour to come to Egypt. That girl takes a long time to get ready. It Carter, Sadie, Zia, Percy and me. The two of us have worn our hoods and everything. We walk to camp border and our greeted by Clarisse pointing her spear at us "Who are you people and why have you come here?"

I had to stifle a laugh as carter says "I am Carter Kane, this is my sister Sadie, girlfriend Zia and my two friends Sakor and Scandra. We are here to meet Annabeth."

Percy taunts her "Put that pick poker aside before you hurt yourself or accidently one of my friends which wouldn't be very good for you."

Clarisse face contorts to one of anger as she tries to skewer Percy, who lazily doges the attack. She tries again with the same result. This time she tries to stab Percy but is unsuccessful as Percy holds the spear shaft while doing it. Skilfully disarm her as he does a 360 degree turn and holds the spear at her neck "Now like I said you either call the girl he mentioned or take us to her. Your choice."

She growls at him "I will call her here. I don't want people like you scarring the children." With that she gets up and leaves to call Annabitch.

"Well that went good. Now we wait." I say. In two minutes Clarisse is coming towards us with Annabeth on her trail. Carter and Sadie wave at her to act normal. "Hey guys what brings you here. I though we decide only to contact each other in case of emergencies."

"Yeah it kind of is. We are having some problem with monsters, there are lot more than there should be. Something is stirring them. We though you might have some information." Sadie explains.

Annabitch tenses for a moment and then quickly relaxes "No there isn't anything like that happening here. We still have a peaceful life. Well for most of us, I don't like to speak about it. He was still my friend and I still did believe in him "

Percy clenches his fist. He must have remembered the night he had found out about her and Garry. "We aren't even going to ask who it is. But Annabeth I need my secret name back. Just say that 'I give you your secret name back.'" Sadie tells her.

"What is it? You don't trust me anymore?" Annabeth asks her kind of hurt.

Sadie Just smiles in return "It's not that. We are having problems and if someone captures you and learns my secret name, I could be in a whole lot of trouble. So please just say the phrase."

"Fine! I give you your secret name back." She gives it back, slightly annoyed.

I ask again "Are you sure there is nothing going on here?"

"Yes! I would know if something was going on here. Stop asking the same question again and again." She exclaims. Wow her temper has grown a lot. Suddenly there is a flash of light and in front of us is my mother goddess of love Aphrodite. What does she want now?

"Sakor, Scandra can I talk to the two of you for a minute." Everyone else except me and Percy bow to her.

"No you may not. We are not interested in talking to you goddess." Percy gets out. His hands are clenched in a fist. I put a hand over him to calm him down. A angry Percy is very dangerous.

"Now, now I am asking you nicely. Since you said no I'll have to play dirty. If you don't come to talk I will tell all of them who you are." She smirks. Damm that women.

"Alright goddess you have five minutes. Don't waste it." Percy gets out through gritted teeth. She waves her hand and we are teleported to her house in the mortal world. She keeps it for when she has to bring her dates home.

Percy pulls his hood up "What is it Aphrodite?!" He screams at her.

"Now Percy I know you are angry with me but I am sorry. I only did it because I knew the two of you would get together. The two of us had grown a friendship kind of thing and I wanted to help you out with your broken heart. If you had stayed at camp seeing her again and again it would have been a lot more painful and would have taken a long time to heal your heart. Now look at it, you and Piper are madly in love with each other. Oh I should say this too, if you break her heart you will have to face my wrath."

Percy is smiling at her "I will never leave her, she is one of a kind I would have to be insane to let her go. And thanks for explaining all that. I thought you were... you know just toying with me."

"Believe me Percy I have never done that With you."

I suddenly remember what Apollo had told me about mom "Wait how are you different then what you show others. I know you acting like a slut and everything is just a charade, a coping mechanism but for what?" both of them look shocked at what I said.

Mom sighs and explains "I am not what you see me to be. I wouldn't even have cheated on Hephaestus if he had paid any attention to me. He just assumed that I wouldn't like him because he is a little disfigured. So I got lonely, I didn't like it. I tried finding love in the other gods but they too were just crap, thinking I am nothing but a slut or a whore." She looks so sad by now "That's how it all started. I thought I should just act like that till I find some one." She glances at Percy "And I did some time ago, but the thing is he was taken. Then he had a breakup with his girlfriend and then before I could even make a move some one else got his attention. So I let him be, at least he will be happy. I am still waiting for him, i have even broken up with Ares and haven't slept with any god either. I do have a fling sometimes, I too have needs but other than that nothing. I have fallen in love with him but can't do anything. Can you imagine that me of all people." She is crying now. Her tears falling down like a waterfall.

I do the only reasonable thing, I hug her and say comforting things. I know she has fallen for Percy and isn't making a move on him for my sake. This is the least I could do, she is my mom after all. She backs up from the hug and says "Thank you I needed to get it out of my system. I will be waiting for him if he breaks up again. I hope for the sake of the girl she doesn't give him up."

"Wow the guy must be pretty awesome to get your attention. I always knew you weren't how your reputation was. The time we had spent as friends it showed me that much." Percy says. He is so dumb when it comes to things like this. I can't believe it.

"I will send the two of you back now. I am going to my palace. Take care alright."

"Aphrodite if you ever need my help for anything don't hesitate to ask. Your part of the family bow. Team Percy." He says smiling "One more invaluable information for you. More like blackmail stuff. I defeated Artemis at archery, sparing and she couldn't find me and Piper for an hour when she was suppose to hunt us. We only had twenty minutes to hide

She smirks evily at him "That is invaluable information Perce. Thanks for it." She then snaps her fingers. We are covered in light and are teleported to where we were before. Annabeth asks "What did lady Aphrodite wants switch you?"

Me and him just ignore her and Percy say "There isn't anything going on here apparently according to your source Carter. We shouldn't waste time , let's leave." With that we open a portal and leave to Egypt. When we have reached Egypt Percy says "She was lying. That much was clear. I have known that girl since I was 12 I can tell she was lying. They must have gotten news too. So this confirms it that both the pantheons are targets, other research won't be done by us. I have a lot of job to do, training and I have duties as a Lord of the wild too. So it's your job now Carter, pass on the information you have to next generation if war isn't in yours tell them to pass it down too. Don't forget to put us in your information." Percy say the last part with a smile.

 **AN**

 **H** **ope you like the chapter. Please comment guys. I am open to ideas if you have any.**


	15. Chapter 14

**LINE BREAK ~ 10 YEARS LATER**

 **Percy's pov**

It has been almost 10 years since we had gotten information out of that monster. Till now we haven't had any war on our hands or anything. Me and Piper travelled all over the world learning new fighting techniques and ways of life. Now I have become so much better than before, I could defeat Artemis within 2 minutes, hell I alone could cripple armies. My life force has increased tremendously and I am able to manipulate it to some extent too. Piper has become an incredible fighter too, even she is better than Artemis, I actually have to fight her for 7-8 minutes to defeat her and that's the longest I have fought any single person. Me and Piper are engaged now, the two of us came back to America to ask our parents about marriage. Yeah I know you ask the person's parent before you propose but that wasn't possible in our case. We had sent our parents letters to meet us at Montauk but not reply to that letter.

So here we are at Montauk beach in my old cabin, waiting for our parents. They should be arriving in a few minutes. The two of us were sitting and cuddling when there is a knock on the door. I get up and open the door to find my mom. "Oh my baby!" she says as she hugs me with so much force it actually hurts "Mom... can't... breath" I wheeze out.

She lets go of me "Sorry it's just I haven't seen you for more than thirteen years. What did you expect me too do? Just say hello"

"Well of course not. Come inside and it's good to see you too. I missed the two of you so much."

"I know Percy and it's not two of us now. It's three of us. Come ahead Olivia, meet your big brother." She said. Wow I have another sister. This is so awesome, I didn't expect to be meeting a sister today.

"You never told me I have a brother." Came a voice from behind Paul

"That's because they didn't know you would get to meet me or not. So they didn't tell you about me at such a young age. Now come on ahead don't be shy, I don't bite." I tell her.

She slowly walks ahead of Paul, still clutching on to his leg "So you are my brother?" she asks me and I nod. "Where were you all these years?"

"You see I was going all around the world working. If I knew you were born, I would have visited earlier." I say smiling as I beckon them to come and sit.

"What work do you do? And what's your name?" she asks me.

"Well my name is Percy and I am an environmental conservationist. Moat successful one may I add." I turn to look at mom and Paul "You know of that big environment conservation company?"

"Yeah we do. Everyone knows of them, they are doing a fantastic job at rebuilding our eco system. They have made more progress then anyone could even think of doing in 10 years. What of them?" Paul asks

"Well that's our company. I am the first person to build a company with the sole purpose of rebuilding the environment." I say smiling with pride.

"What? Percy stop lying that company was created by Josh Thompson. He looks nothing like you do." Paul argues

"We aren't the company's public face too much danger, but we are the ones pulling the strings. Only the company executives know about us. Percy here is like Lord of the wild kind of thing so it is his job to take care of the wild and so he made the company. We started it small and then let it grow big." Piper explained "Enough with all that, we are here to have fun and give you'll some good news. We have to wait for my father to arrive though." And just on cue there is another knock on the door. Piper gets up and opens the door to her dad and coach Hedge. Oh damm it, that satyr is going to be a big problem till he calms down.

Piper is engulfed in a hug by her dad and then she leads her inside to the couch. As soon as coach see me he snarls "You" and runs after me. Gods damm it I knew this was going to happen I think as I start running around the cabin "Coach stop! Calm down!" I keep screaming. Everyone starts laughing and after five minutes piper convinces coach Hedge that I haven't done anything. After that we again explained to Piper's father what we were doing. Not the mythological part though, Piper had told me about the time her father had found out about the Greek world. Coach was extremely pleased to find out about us helping the wild and praised us.

After all that me and Piper had out parents sit down on the couch and started "The two of us are going to get married and we want you people's blessing and for you'll to attend it." I say.

Mr Mclean's face contorts to anger as he says "Why didn't you ask me before proposing to her? I don't know anything about what going on with the two of you."

"Calm down dad. He wanted to ask you before he proposed but in our case it was impossible. This is the first chance we got to meet you guys and we took it. We had to think and plan everything up until now. We can't tell you what is going on because last time you found out you had gone insane, though you had said that you were incredibly proud of me." Piper say the last part with a smile on her face.

"Ok if you don't want to tell me those things fine. At least tell me how long you have been dating him?" he asks

"We have been dating for ten whole years sir." I say and everyone is stunned at the revelation. I guess people don't date for ten years without already being married.

"You have been dating g for 10 years?!" My mom asks/screams "Why didn't you propose to her earlier? A girl doesn't like to wait that long."

"Well I did want to ask earlier. But our lives aren't that stable you know and there was also the part where I wanted to ask her father before proposing, but the two of us couldn't wait any longer we just got engaged." I explain as Piper squeezes my hand.

"Well if you two have been dating for ten years already I can't really say no even if I wanted to. But if you break her heart you will have to face my wrath." Mclean says

"You will come in line after her mom." I say and Piper clasps my mouth shut with her hand.

Piper's father narrows his eyes on the two of us "How long have you known your mother? And why didn't you tell me about it." He asks in a threatening tone

"I have known who my mother is since a very long time. Remember the school kind of camp I went to when you were recovering with Millie. It was there I found out. In fact she was the one who helped us erase your memory. You were broken, you couldn't handle it so we had to. It was your choice to take the potion though." Piper explains

"Well at least she is alive and alright. Well when is the wedding then, I will spare no expense. After all it is my only daughters wedding." He say cheerfully. Wow right people's mood changes so fast.

"Well it's not going to be a big fancy wedding. We only managed to meet you'll cause I am sure they think we must be dead by now, so we were able to contact you'll. If they knew we were alive they sure as he'll would have sent someone after us. Well whoever they send is no problem to us but you people's lives would be in danger." I explained

"What have you got my daughter in to?!" he exclaims

"Calm down Mr Mclean I didn't get her into anything. Her life has always been like that. In fact she is more safe with me than she has ever been in her whole life. I would die before I let anything happen to her." I say and see my mom smile at me with pride and piper squeezes my hand.

"Ok so when is the marriage?" my mom asks

"Well we are always free for it so we wanted to set the date when all of you'll can attend, as you'll will be the only ones attending other than a few more friends but it will be in their house so that's fine." Piper explains

"Wait you will have your wedding at your friend's house. Isn't that a bit weird." Paul asks

"Well our life is weird, always has been. We had stayed the first three years after leaving over there. That place is like a second home to us. It also is like a home school." Piper explains.

Crap I just remembered something "Pipes if we are holding it there we will have to explain some of it" i whisper the next part " The magic that covers the house at least."

"Oh shit I forgot about that. Well can say something at the very least. Maybe he won't loose his mind." She tells me. "Ok dad we are going to tell you about somethings. Just don't freak out."

"Alright it will be good to know a few things." He says

"Well dad you see... what's the best way to pit it ahhh... magic is real." She says

"Ok Pipes stop kidding. Now tell me for real." He says to us a little annoyed.

Piper sighs and lights her finger on fire and makes the flame dance. "You see we live in this type of world."

My mom suddenly asks " She isn't suppose have that power. She is a daughter of... you know"

"Yeah, yeah I'll explain to the two of you. Olivia why don't you go around and play. Me mom and Paul will be in the next room." I say to them

"No! I want to know everything too. Your my brother and I didn't even know you existed. I don't care! I want to know." aolivia starts throwing a tantrum. I look up to mom and Paul who nod. "Well alright. I guess you can know but weren't you a shy kid 10 mins ago." I ask her and she hides behind Paul again. We all start laughing at her antics.

"Wait a second the kid gets to know but me and hedge don't." Piper's father asks me

"Well actually Hedge already knows. The thing was you actually did find out but in a very brutal way and you broke. According to Piper you would have been scared even if you had found out normally. And Olivia is a child she can adapt fast cause she has a lot more to learn and her beliefs aren't set in stone yet. My mom always knew and Paul was told aboylut it when he was marrying mom. He had to take the decision after we told him. He found it to be quite cool actually. That's a different case though. I was freaked out when I had found out about it." I tell him and he nods.

The three of go in the next room and I start "Well you see like the Greek gods are alive so are all other gods except the Christian God. The capital g God. The house in Brooklyn was from the Egyptian side. Me and _her_ had met them a little time after the giant war. The Egyptians are mortals kind of. They aren't demigods like me or Pipes. They learn to use magic. There is this thing called 'The House of Life' its like their organisation. It's there through out the world. Where they teach stuff about this. Then there is this stuff were we host gods. I am the eye of Nephtys, well not right now only when needed." I explain all this.

"Well wow. This is new, it's actually a little hard to believe. There being other gods, well at least it explains why a daughter of Aphrodite can summon fire." Mom says

"Oh no. Piper was blessed by Lady Hestia to help us on our journey. That's why she has fire powers, but she also is a fire mage. She hosts Hathor who is you can say Aphrodite's Egyptian counterpart." I correct her.

"Oh well that is good I guess you have some gods at your side." Paul says

"Can you'll explain to me what's going on and why you people are talking about gods" Olivia exclaims.

I start laughing again "Well you see all the gods are alive. Gods from all mythologies except the Christian one. My father is Poseidon..." I explain her every thing in short.

She looks at me with awe "So you are a superhero?"

I start laughing at this. She thinks I am a superhero "There are no superheroes in this world Olivia. I used to be a hero long ago, but now I am just a guy trying to survive and live my life peacefully."

"Oh. You said you were a hero, what happened?" she asks me looking a bit let down

"I was framed. Someone else did some bad things to offend the Greek gods and blamed it on me. Ever since then I have been away. The gods used to send some monster behind me. There is no proof of that but I know it was them."

"Oh. That's sad, why didn't you try to clear your name. I am a seven year old and even I know you should have tried that." She looks at me questioningly and so did mom and Paul

"Well there are two reasons to that. One it would be useless, the gods are to prideful for that. They wouldn't believe me even if I had would proof. Two my life is much better now, the only thing missing is you guys. I just miss you'll so much, it would be perfect if you'll were there with me." I say with a dreamy loom on my face.

"Well what would we do if we were attacked. After all you are a superhero and the bad guys go after the hero's family." Olivia asked

"Well go in the woods. You will be safe in there, the plants kind of listen too me just like the animals. Keep saying the word... nama. The word will be like a warning message to the plants that you are in danger. They will try and protect you." I say smiling

"Wait why would the trees and animals protect us?" mom questions me.

"Well that gets us to the next point. I am kind of like he Lord of the wild. Remember when the great god Pan died?" she nods and so I continue "Well at that time he had given me some of his essence. It gave me powers over the wild and all animals and trees listen to me. The other thing is, it made me partially immortal. I can only die if someone kills me, not naturally." I explain

"Wow so... Well that's good." She says a little stunned

"Well so lets go back I am sure pipes must be done explaining things." I tell them as I start heading back. When we reached the room we saw piper and her father having a casual conversation. "Well I see you are done explaining things. I'll be outside playing with Olivia. Come on lets go , we kids aren't meant to be there when the adults talk." I say and they all except Pipes look at me like I grew a extra head.

"He calls it kid time. According to him there is no point in being a grown up if you can't act like a kid sometimes." Piper explains to them and then me and Olivia leave.

 **AN** **Yeah I know this feels more like a filler. Though I though I had to show this part of their relationship so I did. Well please comment guys**


	16. chapter 15

**Percy's pov**

"Come on Pipes. The kids are fine, we are just fifteen minutes late. It's no big deal." I try to calm a worked Piper

"I don't know Percy, I have got a bad feeling and we did make a lot of enemies." She tries to argue

"That was a long time ago Pipes. We even waited for 200 hundred years after the previous 300 years off living the life's of a warrior. It's been 200 years since we fought any monsters other than for self defence and that too we fought like a average demigod. We made sure that nobody knows about us before we had children. There is no need to worry."

"I know all that Percy I helped you plan it. I just have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. Something terrible." She tells in a wisher

"Ok them lets hurry up. We are already just a block away." I say as I start running with her on my tail. We reach our house under a minute "Hey we still aren't that slow, faster then any normal demigod." I say as we reach

"Yeah even after 200 years we still are faster. Ring the bell already" she replies and pushes me aside to ring the bell. There isn't any response and so she rings it again a bit more in a hurry and still there isn't any response. I am getting a bit nervous now "Kids its us open up already. It's not good manners too keep people waiting. Hurry up already" I call out from outside. Still no response. My heart is starting to beat faster. Something is wrong they never take so long to open the door and they always reply if they will take a minute or something. I push piper aside "I am going to break open the door" I tell her. I raise my hand and chant "Ha-di" and the hieroglyph for destroy glows over the door and in a second the whole door blows up. We run in and start calling out their names and looking all over the place. I here some slight disturbance in the kitchen area and so run in there. The sight in front of my eyes when I reached there made me see red, I have never been this angry before.

 **Piper's pov**

I was in the bedroom when I suddenly heard Percy scream "Nooooooo". I ran towards the direction of the noise and suddenly the taps all over the place burst and there was water coming from all over, I had to wait for a few seconds for the water to stop spraying out on me and then I ran top speed towards the kitchen. As I reach the kitchen I fall down on my knees crying. In front of me lay the mutilated bodies of my children, beside them is body of my husband covered in gold dust. This can't be happening my children, I crawl over to them and try to hopelessly heal them with the power of the hearth. I feel so tired but I keep it going for hours and hours. Black spots started dancing in my vision and I slowly fell unconscious.

I open my eyes and look at a concerned looking Percy "Are you ok?" he asks me. 'Why would he ask me that?' I wonder and then it suddenly comes back to me, the previous days incidents. I hug him tightly and start sobbing in his chest. "They... they... are... de... dead." He just held me there for sometime.

"Now, I am going to find who did this to us, our children and make him pay. You with me?" he asks me in a tone filled with hatred and anger. It made me shiver but I nod.

"Okay. Good now let's pull ourselves together and think who could have done this."

"Well it could be anyone, hell it could be that the monster just wandered in here and there is no one behind it. There are endless possibilities." I say hopelessly

"Then we will just have to assume that there is someone behind it. We have to do something, I am not going to be moping around while my children's killer is out there." He says sternly

"Didn't you kill the monsters before fainting?" I ask with a frown and then my eyes widden " Where is their body. Where is Ashlee and David's body?"

"Calm down. I gave them a proper Egyptian funeral, I had called Anubis himself to do it." He tells me

"How dare you! How dare you give them a funeral without me being there" I scream at him. They are my children and I wasn't there to bid them goodbye to the afterlife. They were my children

He takes a step back "That was one week ago when it was finished. You have been out for three whole weeks. Anubis said it was better to do it earlier, that it helps them. Even so we took a whole week to complete it in case you got up." He says calmly. The next is just a whisper "I though I had lost you too"

I go ahead and kiss him softly " Your not getting rid of me mister. I am still angry that I wasn't there for the funeral but I understand you did what was best for them." I tell him

"Now who would want to have killed the kids. It's obviously to hurt us, but who would go to that length to do it?" he asks me

"I don't know Perce." I say looking down. My eyes sudden as I realise it "How the hell did they even get in. We had put protective spells around the house." I ask him

He runs out and I follow him. The spells are either undone or just broken, that is some brute force. This was someone powerful that undid the spells "Looks like there is someone behind this attack, a monster wouldn't be able to this. This person has a magician on his side too, and it looks like the magician was working on this for days, the precision he has used is good." He examined it

"No there isn't a magician behind this, the precision used is far too good for anyone unless a god, a very strong god. Definitely not Egyptian by the looks of it." I reason futher

"Yes you are right. So it's divine intervention, mostly will be Greek or Roman whichever form they were in." He says with clenched fists "Wasn't it enough to cast me out, now they kill my kids. They are going to pay."

"Calm down we still don't know if it's true or not. We don't want to waste time playing revenge against the wrong person. Let's interrogate some monsters first, especially the type that killed our children. They will reform and we will get them." I tell him, trying to think clearly

"Your right. Though I think I had recognised one of the empusa, it felt familiar for some reason." He says with a frown "Suit up, can't let everyone know about us."

"Yeah, we gotta hunt some monsters."

 **LINE BREAK ~ 2 days later** **Percy's pov**

It's been two days and we have only hunted 7 empousa in all and none of them had anything to do with the incident. It feels like empousa have become scarce monsters these days. The two of us have been taking the help of the wild too yet we haven't made any progress, this is become more and more frustrating. We even split up to capture more empousa. Right now I'm heading over to the hideout Piper had captured and dragged an empousa over there.

I enter the hideout and find Piper burning the empousa's leg. "Darling did she start speaking?"

"Oh Grafam its you. This bi*h hasn't answered any questions. Just blabbing nonsense, I was hoping you would get her to talk, It is your are of expertise after all." She calls out to me. We used different names over the years couldn't go around for centuries with the same name. The latest ones are Grafam and Zarine. When I see the face of the empousa I growl "It's you! You were the one of the two who did it." my voice is filled with anger and hatred "Tell me who sent you to kill our children and how he or she knew about us?"

"Hehehehe you think you can make me talk. Please you are just a wannabe. I have been tortured by the likes of Sakor, Samadri, Scandra you don't even compare. I don't even know why they are so threatened by the two of you. Why shall I answer you?"

I nod towards piper who starts burning her leg and I use the moisture in the air to form a case on her head to suffocate her. After half a minute I let go and ask again " **WHO SENT YOU AFTER MY KIDS?** "

"Please this is nothing. I have had worse then this. I am not answering you" she gets out between her screams from the torture her legs are suffering. It keeps going on like this for another hour till she finally relents " Fine I'll tell you please just stop. Please stop!" she cries out

"I must say you held out longer than I expected but I guess we are out of practise. So now answer the question. Who sent you?"

"The gods! The gods sent me. They wanted me to cripple the two of you by taking away your children. They thought you would lose hope and give up on life. Clearly they were wrong, the two of you are out for revenge."

"So this is what Olympus is fallen to now huh? Killing children barely the age of ten. I am going to rip it apart brick by brick." I turn around to leave but Piper catches my hand and stops me.

"Wait why would you listen to the gods when you are going to war against them. And yes we know about the monster stirring thing, it's been going around for centuries now hasn't it? Then why would you listen to the gods?" she asks the empousa

"We can't give away that we are going to wage war. The gods think that it's not going to happen, the prophecy was given half a millennia ago. They think it was false as it hasn't happened for this long. If we refuse to do their bidding when they personally ask us... Let's just say it doesn't end well." She answered

"Ok now that that is answered, tell me why they went after us, after our... children" piper asks

"I don't know why they went after you. In fact I actually had asked to kill you two instead of the kids when I found out their age. I don't kill someone that young its against my rules."

"As if" I scoff " You'll are all monsters, selfish bastards who don't think about anyone else other than yourselves. Even the one like yourself who have brains and aren't mindless beasts. You'll are filthy scum who need to be put down"

"Your mostly right, but there are a few who aren't that way. I used to be like the monsters you just described but almost a millennia ago I changed. I don't kill unnecessarily, only when I have to feed myself and that's if there aren't any fresh dead bodies around. One human being last almost three whole months on average. I don't kill kids below the age of 15."

"It doesn't seem like you are lying and doesn't look like you had a choice in killing my kids and so I want to know your name." I tell her. Piper looked at me like I was crazy

"Well my name is Kellie." The empousa answers

"I see. Well Kellie it doesn't seem like you are in moving condition. So we will just untie you and leave." I say as I start untying her. She nods while piper still looks sceptically towards me. We were almost at the door when she calls out to us "Wait. I have an offer to you."

"Is that so? then please go on." I urge her

"Well you said that you wanted to raze Olympus so why not join us. You must be strong if the gods didn't want you to fight. So join us we can bring down Olympus."

"Well I will think about it, it a mostly yes so send your leader to contact me in one week. I'll let him know my answer there. So see ya Kellie." I call out to her

"Your acting weird, why did you want to know her name and are you going to say yes cause I sure as hell am going to." Piper asks me when we are out of earshot

"Well she looked familiar to me thats why I want to know her name. I remember now, she had attacked me before my quest in the labyrinth. Though I was 15 then so I don't know if she was lying. I want to ask a few things to the dryads and some animals before I take my decision. We can't let our road for revenge hurt others, people that believe in us. I am going to tell the wild to look after themselves and not follow me in this war unless they want too." I reply

"Your right. I am with you on that case, otherwise we won't be any better than the others." She say smiling.

 **AN** **Hey guys sorry it took so long, I have been rather bussy. Hope you like the chapter. Please comment and vote**


	17. Chapter 16

It was a peaceful day at camp half blood like always, the cool wind blowing away dry leaves, the chatter of children as they are breakfast in the pavilion, all in all as the day usually goes by. Everyone was going around doing their own job when suddenly a conch horn blew from near the entrance and just as fast whispering broke out. Whispering about what it meant, they hadn't heard this notice in their entire lifetime. The immortal campers that were present on the other hand were on their feet. This wasn't the first time they had heard this conch horn but even they hadn't heard it for a long time. Everyone looks to the side as they hear the sound of hooves. Chiron trotted in "To arms. That's the horn for an invasion. Quickly! Bear arms and rush to the entrance. The small kids go back to your cabins and hide."

The immortal campers who always carried their weapons ran towards the entrance. When they reached there they saw a small army of around fifty monsters. "This is a very small army, there are only fifty monsters here." Annabeth said

"Yeah your right and all the monsters are the week ones. Whoever sent this army must seriously underestimate us." Jason pointed out

"Yeah the twelve of us should be able to take them out ourselves." Garry continues "What are we waiting for charge!"

With that the twelve immortal campers charge towards the tiny army. Jason and Dave summoned huge lightning bolts that incinerated 3 to 4 monsters each. Reyna being the champion of Demeter made tendrils sprout out of the ground and hold a few monsters while someone else killed them. Will with his enhanced aim picked off monsters from afar while Frank and Clarisse charged head on, Frank had become a lot better at shapeshifting and using swords. Hazel used charmspeak to confuse the monsters and Annabeth would cut them down during their confusion. Nico and Garry used their powers swiftly, working as a perfect duo. The stop brothers were no less, they had gotten enhanced speed when they became champions of Hermes, it wasn't as fast as sound or anything but still very fast but still inhuman.

Annabeth stabbed a hellhound that was running towards Reyna and moved forward to face an empousa. It was easy for her, she ducked under the empousa's hand which was going to tear her throat and got behind its back ready to stab it, when the empousa burst into a shower of flames and escaped. In doing so she caused a bit of confusion in the ranks of the immortal demigods, they looked around trying to figure out what happened. In these moments of distraction the monsters they were battling decided to quickly attack. However after living for so long one doesn't get killed so fast. The demigods recovered quick in enough to escape or deflect the killing blow to them. Jason spun around and stabbed the dracaena in the side disintegrating it. The stolls used their speed to escape while Leo burst into white hot flames making the monster retreat. The fighting went on and by the time the other campers came the tiny army was almost erased, the campers and Chiron watched in awe as the 12 demigods killed the monsters, it seemed no one else was needed. In around the next five minutes all the monsters were killed and the demigods were walking back to the cheering campers

"How many if them did you'll fight?" Chiron asks with concern evident in his voice

"There were around fifty of them, none of the monster were anything serious. Just some weak easy to kill monsters. Whoever sent the monsters must really underestimate us." Annabeth replied and everyone cheered and Chiron just nods uncertainty. All of them turn around and start heading back with smiles on their faces, calling out the names of today's heroes. As they near the big house a scream is heard and everyone halts abruptly. It was a small girl screaming and pointing to the big house. Everyone turns towards it and a lot more screams fill the air. There is mutilated dead body lying on the doorsteps and a message ' This is the beginning of war. Be ready, gather your forces and pray to your pansy gods for help.' What's more unnerving was that the message seemed to be written in blood.

"Is that blood?"

"Who does the body belong too?"

"Will the gods help us?"

"Do the gods know what's happening?" these are the questions that filled the air. Chiron banged his hooves to get everyone's attention and once he had it, he started "Everyone calm down and go back to your cabins only the immortal campers and head councillors and praetors stay. We will inform you later of what has happened." With that everyone starts going back to their cabins "Leo can we use bunker nine for this meeting? I'm sure nobody wants to go in the big house right now." Leo nods and they head towards the bunker

When they reach the bunker Leo ignites his hand on fire and places it on a rock. As soon as he does that rumbling noises are heard and the doors start opening. There is a collective gasp when people see what's inside. The place was just amazing, filled with Leo's inventions.

"Wow Leo. Looks like you have been busy." Annabeth states

"Yeah I have been, this is all the work I did in my free time in the past 500 years. Being Hephaestus' champion makes you even better than before." Leo explains excitedly

"Well let's all settle down around table for now. You'll can admire his inventions later we have more important matter to handle now." Chiron orders them and everyone listens. They gather around the table and Annabeth starts "Is this really a war even? It could be some foolish person trying to act bold or something. It would be foolish trying to wage war on the gods now.The person would have made a big spectacle if he was starting war, like showing up and using all fancy powers of his to set the background and the mood right and then declare war on us"

"Why do you say that dear?" Chiron asks

"Well he sent only 50 monsters which means he must not have resources nor the numbers" she explains

"Or it. Could have just been to test what we are capable of." Jason argues "and it's tactically disadvantageous to show off your powers to start war if he can do it this way."

"No that's not it. He would have sent stronger monsters to test us, thus was just child's play for us." Garry points out "Either Annabeth is write or its something else"

"It has to be something else. If the person didn't have the numbers he wouldn't waste it like this." Reyna states her side

"Or he did have the numbers and could spare some monsters for a distraction." Dave deduced "Seriously guys it makes sense. If he could spare monsters for a distraction he would wouldn't he. He did send us a message. This could have been a distraction for him to sneak in." People started agreeing to him

"So this was a one shot two targets thing? He must have also seen our abilities while doing it." Hazel speaks up

"I don't think your wrong darling. If it were me I would make sure to do that too. So that means our enemy has some information on us while we don't even know who it is." Frank says grimly

"So we have another war in our hands?" one of the stolls ask

"We can't know for sure this could just be someone tricking us too. We will wait to see if there is another attack." Chiron explains calmly

"But if this is aren't we screwed. The great prophecy said we needed powers outside this world. We aren't even close to finding it. And something about Greek magician." One of the praetors Dean reminded everyone

"Yeah he isn't wrong if this is the beginning of the third great prophecy then we are doomed" the other praetor Gwen said

"You'll have to go and get everyone's hopes down." Annabeth said with venom in her voice "Why is it the two of you always point out the negative."

"Well we point out things so we can work on them. You can't become better by working on things you are already good at you have to work on things you are bad at. We need to do something about the prophecy."

"Well let's try to decipher it then" Annabeth takes a deep breath and starts

' _The Greek magician shall make it against all odds_ _And poses power out of this world_ _The eyes that see through all_ _shall have the power_ _To preserve or raze hell_ _Will it see through the pit_ _They shall have their revenge_ _6 have the power to get it to them'_

Well does anyone have any ideas?" Gwen asks

"Well the Greek magician could have been me. I and _him_ had a encounter with Egyptians once and that time I was a magician for sometime and a hero." Annabeth says "but I see two problems with that one I am not a magician anymore. Two I don't have any power out of this world." Everyone's face becomes a angry one when _him_ is mentioned Chiron observes.

"Well maybe it's a Hecate camper. They use magic don't they?" one of the stolls ask

"Well we do use magic but we don't have any immortal campers who would have made it against all odds or anyone with power outside this world" Hecate cabin councillor explains

"Well so we don't have the magician. Well maybe the power will be out of the Greek/Roman world. " Dave starts deducing "You said you had a encounter with Egyptians does that mean there are other gods?"

"You know for a son of Zeus you are quite smart" Annabeth states and with a sigh continues "Yes that is true. I know for a fact Egyptian gods exist. I don't know anything else."

"So maybe this is one of the Egyptians power. That way it's out of this world too." Nico suggests in a hopeful voice

"Lets just leave that part and go ahead for now Chiron suggests "eyes that see through all shall have the power to preserve or raze hell."

"Well hell mist probably refers to underworld or Tartarus. It would be a problem if any of them were razed." Annabeth starts deducing "If any of them were destroyed we would have hell on earth here. All monsters would roam free, even the ones like Typhoon since he is in Tartarus."

"Yes that would be true my dear. It would be devastating." Chiron says agreeing with Annabeth "But what about the part 'Will it see through the pit?' this would mean Tartarus. Someone will fall in it again." Everyone shivers ever so slightly. The pit was a truly terrifying place to be in.

"I'm not going down there again!" Nico screams "Annabeth your with me in this right?" And as he looks at Annabeth he gets a slight nod from her

"Neither am I. If it weren't for Percy I would have never made it." She states and everyone had a mixed emotions of anger and pity.

"It also speaks about revenge so maybe it's an old foe of the gods we are facing." Frank speaks up

"It's possible Frank. It's quite possible." Chiron agrees "But what about the 'six have power to give it to them'?"

"Maybe it is five of us from the prophecy of seven plus one more person." Jason suggest

"that's possible to or maybe it's different six people. Cause from the looks of it the person wants revenge against the gods." Chiron reasons.

"Yeah looks like it." Annabeth states and continues timidly "Maybe it's Percy, the gods did banish him after all he did for the gods."

"One he should be dead two he did mess with the gods pretty bad and with us too." Jason retorts back angrily "Stop sticking up to him about these things."

Annabeth doesn't reply to him, she just sits there with her head down. "Well I guess that's it for today. Meeting adjourned I guess." Chiron says as he gets up and leaves.

 **AN**

I **know this is a little smaller than my usual chapter but I am really busy these days so I thought short chapters wouldn't be that bad. Please review guys**


	18. Chapter 17

**Annabeth's** pov

I was heading to the big house for the meeting . It had been around three weeks since the first attack and there had been some after that too, even these weren't tough monsters nor were their numbers large. I was the last one to enter the big house, everyone was sitting on their spots waiting for me. As soon as I sat on my spot Chiron began "Okay since Annabeth has come lets start the meetings. This is about the attacks that have occurred"

"Yes we can be sure now that we are at war, but why does he attack at camp? Isn't it a bit stupid. With the barriers around and the fact that the gods don't live here but on Olympus." Demeter cabin council or asks

"Well the barriers won't hold forever and we are the gods forces. If we are dead the gods are screwed too. That's why the person must be attacking us." I reply back and get a nod from her.

"This person still isn't too serious. He hasn't attacked us with any large numbers or strong monsters. I don't understand, he has already sent his forces to attack us. Why attack us with weak forces." Nico asks

"Well who knows. Maybe he is a idiot, or is playing some game with us." Garry guesses "I mean seriously, it could be some sick bastard. Who knows who it is."

"No I don't think it's that. I have been thinking about it." I say "I think this person is testing us. Think about it, he kept attacking from different places, different ways, he would split us up to see how we would fight without each other."

"I think your right about that. It Definitely makes sense that's for sure." Reyna gives me her support and everyone else starts following.

"Ahh well I have some more news too. I have found out who the body belonged too, it's not sure it's true but the best we have got." Chiron states "I found this letter which addresses it. I'll let Annabeth read it."

He handed me a small piece of paper as I read it a lone tear rolled down my cheek. "Annabeth what's wrong? What's written in there?" Jason asks with concern laced in his voice

"It says 'The body belongs to Percy Jackson the son Poseidon.'" I let out a sob "'He survived outside camp for around five hundred years with the same strong demigod scent but without powers and yet, I beat him like it was nothing. I picked him off like the mere insect he was. Yet he was one of the greatest heroes to be born. Do you see now, how hopeless it is. You can't win.'"

There is pin drop silence through out and I see that even Chiron and Nico have shed a few tears but no one else. It made me so angry, they can't shed a few tears for someone who was their friend. Jason breaks the silence by saying "What did it mean that he survived without powers?"

Before I could answer I heard a familiar yet unrecognizable voice "It means he didn't have his son of Poseidon powers." I turn around and gasp and so do all the other from the prophecy of seven along with Nico, Reyna, Dave and Garry. It was one and only Piper Mclean. "How... How are you... here? How are you alive?" And then it hit me, that must mean that the body really did belong to Percy, he lived so long and now died. A few more tears run down my face. "If your alive it means... it means that really was him." I get out and she only nods.

Leo runs to her and tackles her in a hug "I've missed you beauty queen. Why did you leave me? Leave us? That too for someone like him." He says and I watch her face contort to one of anger but she just as fast gains the calm expression again.

"Leo, I've missed you and all" Piper says and then her tone turns cold as she continues "but if you insult Percy again bad things will happen to you."

"And why is that McLean? Why shouldn't we insult that scumbag" Jason asks with venom in his voice

Piper looks at him right in the eye and replies "That's my late husband, that's why and that was your last warning. You insult him again and you will regret it Grace"

I look at her with shock. Hus... husband? They married each other. Well at least he was happy. I just felt awful for breaking his heart like that and after that I never was in a stable relationship. At least he got someone, but still.

"Well miss Mclean we were going to Olympus to inform them of the war and it would be good for you to join us. You can tell your story and maybe provide some Intel." Chiron interrupts them before it went too far.

"Okay so are we going now or later?" Piper asks

"We are going now. Meet us at the entrance in ten." Chiron states and we get up and leave. I head back to Athena cabin and informed the others that I'm going go to Olympus for a while. I take some ambrosia and nectar with me in case we are attacked and head towards the van. We took around 20 minutes to reach the empire state building which surprisingly still stands. Chiron asked the gatekeeper for the key and he gave it without arguing even a little bit, when we ask him keys for Olympus he decides to say it doesn't exist and then we take sometime to persuade him. Well we got into the elevator and pressed floor 1000. Olympus had to be taken higher as people started advancing at how high vehicles can fly. It literally ten minutes to reach the top floor. It's been so long and the still don't update the lift. We head to the throne room. It's still amazing but empty, only person there is Lady Hestia. Piper approaches her and starts talking to her. Eventually the gods appear one by one in flashes of light.

"So what is this meeting called for?" Zeus voice booms

"Lord Zeus it is to inform the council of a war that is upon us. There have been attacks for the past three weeks." Chiron answers

Zeus' face turns into one of anger "Why weren't we informed of this? How did we not see this?"

"Lord Zeus we had to make sure it wasn't just some ruse. That's why we waited for some time to see if the person would keep attacking us and he did." I explain

"What they did was right father. If it had been fake we would have been quite displeased with them. They also must have thought we knew of the attacks." My mom explains to Zeus

"I know Athena." Zeus nods to her and then us "So what do we know of this person who dare wage war on us?"

"We literally don't know anything. We have no idea who he is, the first time he attacked us he or his subordinates sneaked in and left a message on the big house, it was written in blood. There also was a mutilated body." Jason replies.

"What did the message say?" Artemis asks

"It said and I quote 'This is the beginning of a war. Be ready, gather your forces and pray, pray to your gods for help.'" Dave answered her.

"I see and that wasn't enough to let you'll know this really is war?" Artemis asks a bit frustrated.

"We had to be sure Milady." I answer her.

"We recently found a note which states who the body belonged to." Chiron states as he hands the note to Zeus who hands it to Athena to read out loud.

"The body belongs to Percy Jackson the son Poseidon. He survived outside camp for around five hundred years with the same strong demigod scent but without powers and yet, I beat him like it was nothing. I picked him off like the mere insect he was. Yet he was one of the greatest heroes to be born. Do you see now, h hopeless it is. You can't win."

When she is finished Poseidon, Aphrodite, Hestia and my mom all look a little sad, Poseidon and Aphrodite look worse then anyone else while Apollo for some reason looks a bit shocked. "Who cares about that sea scum, I say he got what he deserves." Comes a voice and I tense up and out off the corner of my eyes I see piper tense too where she was hiding. I turn around to find out the voice came from Artemis

"Your not the goddess of justice Artemis. I am, it would be wise to not try and play my role." came my moms voice. I was a bit surprised that my mom was defending Percy. In response to her Artemis just snorts.

"That's beings us to the next part." Chiron states "You may come out now dear." With that Piper comes put and everyone just stares at her in shock.

"This is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite, one of the originals from the prophecy of seven." Chiron introduces her.

"Well what are you doing here? Don't you leave with that scum from back then." Zeus asks

I can literally feel the air around her become cold as she tries to calm her self down. "Well I am here to fight this war and avenge Percy." She answers

"How much help can one person be, that too a daughter of Aphrodite." Artemis asks with a smug look on her face. To which piper only smirks

"Why don't you'll test my skills then? I could fight one of your champions or immortal campers. All powers and weapons, maiming allowed."

Artemis starts laughing "You think you can beat anyone of them?"

"Are you a bit slow Artemis? I don't need to beat them, I need to showcase my skills. Weather or not I can beat them we will need to find out won't we?" She smirks

Apollo starts lets out a little giggle and both him and Hermes exclaim "Burn!"

"Well so it's decided, we will have a match between Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite and one of the immortal campers." Zeus declare "Moving on. How were you and Percy still alive? We didn't grant you immortality. So who did?"

She grins "We gave ourselves partial immortality like the hunters."

There is pin drop silence again. No god speaks, every one is too stunned, to give oneself immortality is not small deal. "How did you do that?" my mom asks her

Her grin grows wider as she replies "Trade secret, can't give it out. It wouldn't be a secret then would it?"

"How did you do it though? This is astonishing. You must be the first person to do it." Mom exclaims

"Not really, in the start of our adventure we had met people from the time Greece conquered Egypt." She replies with a frown "So definitely not the first."

"Wow never knew about that. So you got it from them huh?" I asks

"Actually no. They gave us little hints and stuff but we had to find it on our own. When we found a way to do it, we did it." She replies.

"That's news. So now that the meeting is adjourned, we meet tomorrow at noon on Olympus training grounds. You have until then." And he leaves

Before Apollo can leave piper calls out to him "Lord Apollo we have paid off our debt to you for what you had done for us in the beginning. It was done after around three years."

"Yeah I know about that. It was amazing, can't believe he actually beat her. You'll are off the hook." With that be flashes off. Aphrodite walks toward Piper and gives her a hug "I've missed you darling. Show them tomorrow what you can do. I'll be betting on you so don't you dare loose." And then she whispers something which makes Piper tenses up but in a few seconds looks relieved.

"Lady Aphrodite we have to leave, so if you may?" I interrupt them

"Oh of course. I'll teleport all of you'll along with your van. Flying vans are still slower than teleportation. (AN: what did you expect. It's 500 years in the future, of course there are flying vehicles.) To which we thank her.

"So do I stay in the Aphrodite cabin or..." Piper asks me.

"Well technically speaking you can stay in the Aphrodite cabin or the immortal campers cabin." I tell knowing full well what she will choose.

"I'll take the Aphrodite cabin. Do they know me or not. So that I can decide weather or not to use a alias." She asks me as I expected.

"No they don't really know you or Percy. You'll were kind of removed from history. Anyone from our time was forbidden to talk about you'll and so you two were replace with Garry and Dave. You with Dave." I answer her only for her face to turn into one of disgust

"So people think Jason is Gay? And what about the parts only a daughter of Aphrodite could do? That means Dave was acting all girly and stuff and he is still kind of a legend?" She asks and I burst out laughing. I couldn't control myself as I imagined Dave and Jason as a couple, kind of disgusting too as they are siblings.

"No, no of course not. Things were changed to suit him." I answer her with a smile

"I see so most of what they know is incorrect. What if most of history that we know is also incorrect. You know like what happened in camp with me and Percy, what if has happened to people out there." She asks. Wow never thought of it that way, but then it's is the winning side that writes the history to proclaim themselves heroes, flossing side is declared villains, most definitely must have happened to someone out there.

"You may be right Piper. Who knows though, I'll see you later tomorrow. Good night." I wave her bye to get the same response. I go back to my cabin which is the immortals cabin. As soon as I get in I ask "Who is going to be fighting Piper?"

LINE BREAK~ Next day on Olympus

Most of the gods and campers were here in the training ground, it was changes to a makeshift arena kind of place, there were seats for spectators. Chiron was going to be the one to degree the duel. I still wonder why this was made such a huge thing, I understand the gods know about Piper. So they are naturally curious but the campers don't know her, why would they be invited. Well what to do about it, she is going to get her ads handed in front of everyone.

Chiron called forth both contestants. When Piper came out he announced "Here comes Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite. The challenger." She had worn normal clothes a t shirt and shorts, no armour nothing. She has two celestial bronze sword Seems she is underestimating her opponent, but I remember her being cautious type. Something doesn't add up. Next Chiron announced "Here comes the son of Jupiter and champion of Juno, slayer of the Trojan sea monster, he toppled of the black throne of Kronos and destroyed the Titan Krios, he fought along side the gods in the second giant war. Jason Grace!" with that Jason comes out all macho, wearing armour, a Roman helmet. In one hand he has a imperial gold sword and on the other a shield. Most girls were drooling at the scene. Both of the contenders get to the middle of the arena and Chiron explains to them the rules, which is basically no killing. Chiron then moves to the edge of the arena and then yells "Begin!"

Both of them start circling each other. Piper asks him "Why did you want to fight me Jason? Anyone else could have done it."

In turn Jason smirks "Why? Is little Piper scared? Scared that I will beat her easily?"

She just shrugs "Nah, just curious. Ì thought maybe you were trying to put your dominance over your ex-girlfriend." With that she rushes over to Jason and strikes him, be blocks it with his shield and attacks her from bellow which she parries with the other sword. I have to give it to her she is fast, and a lot better than I expected her to be, her stance are perfect and she swings well too. Both of them try a few experimental swings at each other. Swoosh, clang, shiiiing, shashing noises filled the arena as Jason and Piper went on with their duel. They were clashing blades at a furious pace, I had never seen Piper fight like this, she was a warrior befitting the highest rank. She would duck dogs strike all with incredible grace. I could see she was giving him a hard time. It looked like a battle between two extraordinarily powerful and skilled beings. All of us were at the edge of our seats, brimming with excitement. Jason jumped back and became ready to summon a lightning bolt but just as quickly piper said "Oh no you don't" and threw a hunting knife at him with incredible precision, this distracted him long enough for her to start her barrage on him again. This time though she was relentless, she was pushing Jason back. Suddenly out of nowhere she crouched down and swept him of his feet and had her sword at his neck "YIELD!" she screams with authority. The whole crowd is silent at what just happened, no one expected Jason to loose I guess. Jason mumbles something incoherent.

"Sorry I don't think I heard you son of Jupiter. Could you be a little louder" She digs the sword a little deeper still not drawing out blood though

"I yield" Jason lets out loud enough. His voice was filled with shame and hurt, I guess loosing to a daughter of Aphrodite hurt his pride. She removes the sword from his throat and gives him a hand.

"Woohoo that's my girl. I knew you could do it." A voice is heard breaking the silence.

Chiron out from his daze announces "Winner is Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite."

"So I guess that proves my skill level huh? So I am in right?" Piper asks looking at the gods. They nod and flash out except Aphrodite who advances towards piper to congratulate her.


	19. Chapter 18

It had been a week since Piper's skill test and she had regained the trust of few of her old friends like Leo and Hazel, while most still didn't trust her especially Annabeth and Jason still held a grudge against her for their breakup. The monster attack had become more fearsome, there were stronger monster and the numbers had increased. Right now camp half blood was under attack and everyone was at the camp borders fighting off the invaders. Chiron was picking of monsters with his archery skills alongside the Apollo campers. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps all around the borders and hence you would find monsters turning to dust out of nowhere for no reason.

The immortal campers like always were on the front lines killing the most dangerous type. It wasn't as easy as before, even they had to work for their victory. Jason and Dave and the other Zeus children would summon huge bolts of lighting while Poseidon children would use the water near by to increase the area that was affected by the bolts. Piper was using her charmspeak to hinder the monsters movements while fighting and another Aphrodite child who had charmspeak was causing overall chaos in the battlefield for the monsters. Annabeth was giving orders and trying to keep people within their ranks. Demeter cabin was following their cabin councillor alongside Reyna the Hades campers were calling skeleton warriors to aid the campers. All in all it was chaos everywhere, gold dust was flying everywhere as monsters were dying, the Aphrodite cabin were taking injured campers to the infirmary for the Apollo campers to work their magic.

The campers were starting to push the monster army back when a lone figure came forward. The person was wearing a cloak with a hoodie that covered most of his face, the whole cloak was black in colour with the symbol of theta ϴ in golden. He had te part of his face which was not covered by the hoodie tied up in wraps so only his eyes were visible. His pupil was a deep blue that held hatred in them. He raised his hand and all the monsters stopped except one who seemed to still continue fighting. The man removed a single throwing dagger and threw it towards the monster, it flew right at his head and the hellhound disintegrated. A empousa picked up the dagger and whiffed it seductively and then licked the blade and put it in her pouch all the while smiling at the man. "We are retreating for now, you'll are a shameful excuse for soldiers. I'm going to train you'll even harder now. Retreat!" as he finishes the line there is a flash of light and all the monsters disappear.

"Well I guess that's that. Meeting in the big house I guess?" Piper asks

"Ahh yes I believe we need to call a meeting. Be in the big house in five." Chiron states and everyone disperses and the immortal campers and head councillors along with the prerators head to the big house.

As everyone gets comfortable at their respective seats Chiron starts "Does anybody have the injury report?"

"There are 20 injured and 0 dead." states the Aphrodite head councillor.

"Who was the freaky guy in the cloak? He looked like the boss." Ares head council or asked

"That was most likely the squad leader." Piper speaks up "Most likely of squad—"

"8 due to the ϴ symbol on his cloak" Annabeth finishes

"Yes and the commander is most likely a female—" Piper gets interrupted again

"How do you know it's a female?" Jason asks rather rudely

Piper glared at him but continues "If you would have let me finish you would have known. So it's most likely female as I had a encounter with her before. She is extremely skilled and it had taken me and Percy both to defeat her. I think she is a female because her voice was like one. I can't be sure it's a female though." She finishes

"Well as piper and Annabeth pointed out there are at the very least eight squads of monsters and this was most likely the weakest of them." Chiron states

"No, your forgetting that we were attacked before this with weaker monsters and numbers so most likely there is another squad below the ϴ squad or the numbers of ϴsquad is far larger then this." Dave points out.

"He isn't wrong. So we can guess that there are guys like him leading every squad and they get better the higher up they are." Dean voiced out "Even this guy seemed really good. So the others are most likely a lot better" Gwen the second praetor finished .

"Yes your not wrong. We should call the hunters for assistance as this will only get even worse. And what if they decide to attack somewhere else like the empire state building. We need to be ready." Nico warned everyone "Father says the pit is restless and monsters are reforming faster."

There is gloomy pause before Chiron starts again "I guess this is it for today. Go back to training the campers after an hour of rest. Piper since you have some skills in healing help the Apollo campers and if there is anyone else that can help you take them with you. Jason iris message your sister to ask for help. Annabeth draw some strategies with the help of your siblings. Everyone else relax for the hour."

Nico walks up to Piper as everyone leaves and asks "Can I ask you something personal if you don't mind. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to." She nods and so he continues "Well you said Percy is dead but I never felt him die or found his soul in the underworld. What are you to up to?"

There is flash of hope in Piper's face but just as fast it disappears and she answers "There is more then one underworld Nico. He is mostly not in the Greek underworld. That's why you couldn't find it. I'm not up to anything." She smiles sadly

"What do you mean other underworld? There's only one underworld."

Piper shakes her head sadly "That's not true. There are different pantheons and every pantheon has its own underworld. Percy is most likely in one of the other ones." She looks up in his eyes and continues "We spent time with almost all the pantheons and could end up in anyone of their underworld. He is most likely in the Egyptian underworld." And she walks away leaving a stunned Nico wondering why he didn't know all this.

Piper heads to the infirmary and starts patching up people along side the Apollo campers. Treating people had done wonders to gain their trust. She would also go around helping people where ever they can. Jason had headed to his cabin to call Thalia. They didn't have the best of relationship with each other since Percy was banished but they have started getting better. At first Thalia wouldn't even talk to Jason and Annabeth at all, but then over time things started getting better. As soon as Jason made the call it got cancelled as an arrow went through it from Thalia side. In a few seconds a screen appeared with Thalia on it. "Sorry bro you called during archery practise. Wassup"

"Well other than we being under attack again nothing much. Chiron has asked for the hunters help. If you'll could kindly come and aid our forces we will be thankful to you." Jason asks politely

"Well it seems you have finally learned some manners little bro. I'll let milady know about it. So anything new?" She asks

"Well nothing much. Piper just seems to be skilled in almost everything we can think of. It's unnatural, she can cook, fight, heal, play sports everything."

"Well she was alive for more than 500 years out in the world while you were at camp god knows doing what. I don't even think your over her even now. It's kinda surprising since you were the one who broke up with her." Thalia states

"You know why I did that." He states a little angry and irritated

"And I don't believe it. So put it up your ass! I can't wait to meet her after so long. I just wish Percy wasn't dead, even lady Artemis is starting to think it was a mistake to have banished him." She replies

"That's bullshit! He had become a jackass and deserved what he got. I am not going to take it back. I though we had decide not to talk about him." Jason retorts back

"Fine. We will most likely be there in two days. I'll talk to you then, gotta go for now see ya." Thalia gives in and swipes through the mist.

 **Line break ~ 2 days later**

In the past two days camp training had increased and there had been no attacks. Annabeth claimed that the bed attack should happen in the next week according to the pattern she claimed the enemy followed. In the past two days piper had been helping everywhere she could continuously, training people in the use of a sword and other weapons, helping Poseidon kids master their element as she had lived with Percy for so long. The eldest Poseidon kid was kind if a jerk and She didn't like him at all. She even helped the Hephaestus cabin to forge weapons, she herself couldn't forge them as good as the Hephaestus children but had enough skill to assist them.

When the hunters had reached the camp Thalia immediately took of to find Piper, she wanted to know more about her and Percy. Thalia ran too the immortals cabin and looked inside to find her but didn't, so she headed to the Aphrodite cabin and inside she found Piper applying makeup "Wow didn't expect you to be applying makeup Pipes." She smirks

"Thalia it's been so long, almost half a millennia. I might have developed skills in many areas but I'm still my moms daughter, it's drilled into us to have at least little bit of makeup."

"Heeheehee so what have you been up to for the past 5 centuries?" Thalia asks

"Well been here and there. Doing the normal stuff, quests learning things. What have you been up to?" Piper asks back

"Well nothing much. Hunting monsters recruiting maidens and stuff like that."

"So how's Lillian? Why isn't she here?" Piper asks curious

Thalia suddenly gets a nervous face and starts nervously taping the dagger on her vest "Well you see... ahh... well after I told her about what happened to Percy she sort of... how to say this... She kinda left." She smiles nervously

Piper narrows her eyes "What do you mean she left?" her tone has a edge towards it

"Well you see she said that she needed some time alone so I agreed and made up an excuse and told it to Artemis. I let her be alone for a few weeks but then when I tried to contact her there was no response. I told Artemis about it and then we tried tracking her down but we never found her. I am so sorry I know she meant a lot to him and even me but I couldn't find her. I'm sorry."

Piper sighs "Why didn't you contact us back then. We could have helped."

"Iris couldn't do that father was getting suspicious apparently. I really am sorry. Can we please change the topic it was hard on me too. How were you and Percy as a couple? How far did you'll go?" Thalia asks

"Well we were great. We had a family two kids Ashlee and David. They were 10 year old." She removes a picture of all four of them as a family with Ashlee and David in the centre "Look this is a pic of theirs. They look so cute." She says in a far away tone

"What happened? You look so sad." Thalia asks in a soft comforting tone

"They were killed. After tracking down and torturing the empousa that killed them we got information that the Olympians did it." Thalia gasps and covers her mouth in shock. "She offered us to join their army and we agreed. When we went to the the meeting place we were ambushed by 200 monsters more than just Greek monsters." Piper take a deep breath "We were winning until..." Piper starts sobbing "I... I did a... stupid mistake... and Percy he... He took a blow for me." By now piper is full on crying on Thalia's shoulder

"I am sure he doesn't regret it. He always did everything for the people precious to him."

"He died because of me. If I hadn't slipped up then he would have been alive. It's all my fault." Piper cries out.

"Leave it alone, Piper. He wouldn't want you to have been moping around, you have to avenge your family." Thalia consoles her.

 **Unknown location**

The whole room was dark and empty, small candles burning on a table were the only source of light in there. Two lone figures in cloaks stood around the table looking at a piece of paper. One was tall like a adult while the second was short like a 13 year old. The tall figure had a deep rough voice

"We have to take her out first. If we capture her it will be a serious blow to them." He spoke

The second figure had a girlish voice "Your right and I assume I can trust you to capture her?"

"yes"

 **AN** **Muhaahaahaa clifhanger. Well I hope you'll like this Chapter and don't forget to review.**


	20. Chapter 19

AN

 **This chapter has mature content. It has been pointed out where it starts and ends. If you don't want to read it then skip that part. I hope you l hope you like the chapter.**

 **Start~**

It had been two days since the hunters had arrived. Piper was on her usual late night jogging track except this time Jason was accompanying her. He had said he was trying to turn over a new leaf with her and this was on of the few things he would do to make it up with her. When they reached near the woods Piper sat down and Jason sat beside her. He removed a bottle of water and drank from it and then offered some to Piper. She snatched the bottle out of his hand and gulped it down fast. Jason had a sick grin on his face as piper started feeling hotter.

What the he'll? Why is my body feeling like this. Piper thought to herself. She started taking deep breaths as whatever Jason had put in the water had started taking effect "You feel it now don't you." He said as he realised the aphrodisiac had worked. "You bastard! What did you put into the water?!" she glared at him, but the fact that he started looking more and more hotter every second she stared at him didn't help.

A grin appeared on his face as he said "What mean thing to say to me Piper. But don't worry, I'm sure you will make it up to me."

Her eyes began to drop and she felt incredibly horny as her body started producing extraordinary amount of hormones and increasing blood flow to her sexual organs. In simpler terms she was desperate to get sexual gratification and Jason seemed to be the best source. "Damm... you." Jason could see the last of her resistance falling apart and made his move.

 **LEMON START ( ADULT PART)**

Jason assaulted Piper's neck with the passion he had for her. He was still not over her and wanted her, want her again now that he had the chance. Piper tried resisting but the power of the aphrodisiac was making her feel sensitive to Jason's raw emotions. He wrapped his hands around her black top and ripped it off to continue to leave light bruises and bite marks along her neck. He was animalistic and brutal unlike Percy's usual gentle and sweet kisses.

She loved it.

He ripped off her bra and the bandages wrapped around her sweaty toned stomach right above his prize. Jason pinned her to the ground and continued his assault on to her now blemished Cherokee skin. "Why?..." Jason stopped for a second and hovered his face in front of hers and she shivered at the possessive look in his eyes. "He took you from me, Piper." He said then returned to nipping at the Cherokee's skin.

"I couldn't stand any longer. You being right in front of me and not being able to do anything about it. I needed you back." She shuddered, and yet she allowed Jason to undress her, letting her shirt and shorts fall to the side and on the grass. He returned his attention back onto her hard nipples that were crying out to be touched…so he answered the call. Jason twisted her nub causing Piper to squeak out in pain until Jason lightly blew on it and took it in his mouth while swirling his tongue around it giving her both pain and pleasure that was driving her wild.

Jason popped of her breast and began to lightly bite down her body slowly heading down her wet stomach reminding her with every bite he was inching closer to her nether lips. "You're being cruel Jason…" Jason bit down on the hem of panties and started to slowly drag them down until he suddenly stopped. Piper who was watching him doing this whined loudly that he did not just rip them off her.

"Cruel? Only to those who dare challenge me and those who would hurt you…but tell me, Piper. When had I ever been cruel to you?" Jason practically growled in her ear, sending jolts of excitement throughout her body. "Hadn't I always…" He rubbed his erection over her lightly clothed pussy. "Tried to take care of you…" He rubbed himself deeper in, making Piper lean her head back deep into the grass from the feeling of his thick cock making its presence known to her nether lips.

"Had spent time with you…" He let go her arms and let her grip his head tight. "Had been a good boyfriend to you…" He allowed her to guide his head down to her soaked panties and he greedily took them off her with his bare teeth and marked her with bite marks around the area never giving her the release she truly wanted.

"Hadn't I Piper?" his tongue flickered over her excited clitoris sending bursts of electricity down her spine. He dove in and spread out her lips with his fingers getting his tongue deep inside. Piper bucked her hips and moaned loudly, feeling Jason take his tongue deeper and explored her now flaming pussy. He felt her fingernails trying to shove his entire head inside and he could feel she was on edge so he quickly took control again.

"Do you hate me?" Piper was angry at the lack of release but before she could vocalize this he bit hard on her shoulder and tightly gripped her breasts again getting her to moan again at the dangerous mix of pleasure and pain. "Do you hate me Piper?" Jason fierce blue eyes matched Piper's kaleidoscopic eyes.

"I…I don't know…" Piper answered honestly. That was not good enough for Jason, he needed to know, he could not be with her knowing she hated him. "Piper...do you want me to stop? I really love you and I want to show it to you." Jason returned to lightly nipping her body as Piper thought about telling him to stop but with Jason's loving attention to her body and the aphrodisiac giving her extra pleasure she could not bring her self to stop him. Jason looked up and silently asked the question with his blue eyes.

"No...but please…don't put it inside me." She half-heartedly said as her body spoke for her as it fought to get the pleasure of Jason's dick. Jason regarded her plea for a moment then flipped Piper around, reversing their positions. He caressed Piper's cheek, toying with her hair, before leading her gently down to his groin. "Suck," the son of Jupiter said in a commanding tone. "Do what I tell you, and I'll consider it." Piper looked uneasy a bit but she fought down the nervousness through sheer hormones and took off his pants letting Jason's dick spring out almost hitting her in the face from his length.

Taking the man's member in her soft hands, she took a tentative lick at the tip. He reached for her long brown bangs, brushing them away and their eyes met again. Piper gulped and shuddered at the feeling of being watched. She took in Jason's manhood earning a loud moan from the man himself. Jason was big a little less then Percy's but she still couldn't put it all in her mouth but her hands pumped the base as she bobbed up and down on his shaft.

"Piper…" Jason gasped, feeling his length come to full erection in her mouth. "Oh, fuck you're good. So good… You like it, don't you? My cock in your mouth." Jason was losing it as her soft tongue swirled around his head and it felt as if she was trying to rip his dick off through pure suction force alone.

Piper submerged once again, and began deep-throating him. "Fuck! Piper! Ah, yes… Keep that up…" Obeying his wishes, she continued her ministrations, despite the way her throat hurt. She had no idea how long she kept sucking the son of Jupiter off until a tan hand finally reached out and stopped her. "Very good, Piper," he spoke. "You've lubed me up pretty well. Now, come over here and put it in." Piper paled as Jason leaned forward, whispering so sultry in his ear. "Ride me. Now."

She tried to resist by saying that he promised they wouldn't, but he told her that he thought about and refused. The Cherokee gulped and trembled, but could not fight off the desire to be filled, she swallowed whatever pride she still had left, and proceeded to straddle Jason's hips. Taking the engorged cock in her hand, she guided it to her waiting entrance, until she felt the head enter him. A blush crept up her cheeks as sweat began to slick her body. She slowly lowered himself down, flinching at the though of cheating on Percy.

She stopped midway and took in a deep breath of air. It kind of disgusted her that she was cheating on her husband but her hormones pushed that feeling aside. "It has to go all the way in, Piper." Jason spoke, holding the Cherokee's waist for support. "It's just going to get uncomfortable for you." True enough, Piper's legs felt numb, she hadn't done this in a long time. She simply couldn't keep this position for long, so she steadied her hands on Jason's chest and, in the next breath of air, plunged herself downwards on Jason's cock, feeling it go all the way in—straight to the hilt.

"AH! Gugh! AHHH!" she screamed to the top of his lungs. She didn't bother waiting to adjust to the size, if it hurt, maybe she won't end up liking it. She began to move his hips in tiny circles, feeling the swollen organ hitting her inner walls.

Jason threw his head back and bucked his hips. "Oh, yes, so good," he moaned expressing just how amazing she felt around his dick. "Mmnn, yeah, like that. Piper…" Piper blushed at the way her name was called, and practically felt herself melting at Jason's touch. She lifted herself slightly then plunged back down earning a gasp from both herself and Jason.

She continued the motion until the tip of Jason's cock hit against something in her that made the pain transform into pleasure. She did it again and the feeling of ecstasy swelled up inside her. Her movement sped up and was practically bouncing up and down Jason's tensed thighs. She felt herself getting lost in the lust and pleasure, yet it wasn't enough—not yet enough to complete her.

"Jason…Jason… P-Please… My breasts… AH!"

He understood and latched on to her perky breasts alternating between every few thrusts. The sudden pleasure from her chest started driving Piper over the edge. It was… It was amazing. Piper continued to ride Jason's cock for a few more minutes until she felt her insides coil up ready to release something from deep inside her.

"Jason I'm cumming!" Piper wrapped her arms around his head and held her close to him as she could hear him moan from the sudden feeling of her vagina tighten around his cock like a velvet grip and her flood of juices gushing all over his crotch. Endorphins rushed throughout her body making her feel as if she had died and gone to Elysium.

Piper blushed yet again when she returned back to earth, even though her whole body was practically flustered. The force of her ejaculation was intense, and she felt herself falling forward, drifting to unconsciousness. Jason caught her and flipped their positions over so that Piper was the one lying down on the grass this time.

"Jason…"

"Shh…" Jason silenced her with a kiss. "You're still recovering. I'll let you sleep, but let me finish first. I don't want to hurt you so please relax."

Piper didn't really have a choice in the matter. Even if she protested, the son of Jupiter would still have his way. She braced herself as Jason began pounding into her, filling the woods with their pants and moans once more. She closed her eyes tightly, wanting all this to be over soon. She hated her body for responding to such touches—for spreading her legs even wider like a whore to accept Jason's manhood. She hated it. Her mind began to clear up and she realized just how much of a mistake this was but it was too late as she was still swimming in pleasure from Jason's thrusts.

In what seemed like an eternity to Piper, Jason finally reached his peak and released inside the Cherokee's warm caverns. Piper writhed at the feeling of the warm liquid spreading inside her, and after a minute or so, Jason landed on top of her, breathing hard and extremely satisfied.

 **LEMON OVER**

"I love you, Piper" he whispered. "Do you love me as well?"

"Piper, tell me you love me…"

"I…"

 _Do I love you?_ Piper thought

"I love…"

 _Is this how I truly feel? Or is this the result of what you've done to me?_ _I don't know anymore…_

Piper didn't wait for Jason to pull out of her, she pushed him aside in turn releasing his dick, picked up her clothes and ran into the woods. She hated herself for being so weak, for not being able to resist the temptation. What would she tell Percy now? How would she face him? What would have their children though of her if she was still alive. She had cheated on Percy, someone she loved dearly. The fact that it was Jason she cheated with only makes it worse. She got dressed and sat down against a branch and started thinking of what she had done.

Piper slowly opened her eyes to look at the morning sky. She looked around frantically to see where she was. It was a clearing in the woods, she tried to remember why she was over here and then it hit her. What she had done, tears started flowing down her checks and soft sobs were heard. She knew it wasn't completely her fault, Jason had drugged her and took advantage of her in her weakened state. But he had also given her a chance to stop him and she hadn't take it. She should have had enough control over herself to have told him to not do it. She felt sick with herself, was that the limit to what she loved Percy she thought. She knew it wasn't rape as she had willingly given her body to him when she could have just run away. The drug had only made her horny but it was her choice to let Jason have his way with her. She had cheated on Percy. That's all she could think as she made her way to the camp.

She saw Jason sheepishly waving towards her . She clenched her fist and just ignored him and went to the Aphrodite cabin. She quickly want into the shower to clean herself of Jason's filth. She didn't remember yesterday well but she remembered he had ejaculate inside her. She felt tainted. She quickly cross checked if there was a chance she was pregnant and luckily she wasn't. She saw that her while body was filled with marks, marks that he left. It disgusted her and made her feel so guilty. She couldn't breath whenever She thought about it, it was like drowning. She quickly headed back into the cabin and had ambrosia and applied nectar to the marks, the marks reminded her of him and made her feel like he had a claim on her. The only one she would even think of allowing to have a claim on her would be Percy. She watched as the nectar did its job and the marks disappeared.

 **Athena's pov**

I was walking around the city to get some fresh air when I heard a scream emanating from a alleyway. I rushed there to find a few monsters ganging up on a small child. I quickly charged and killed them. I watched the child get up and point behind me, I turn around to see a man in full black cloak with a golden alpha α on it. He had two swords on each Sid of his waist and a bow and a quiver filled with arrows on his back. I turn back to face the child only to find him gone. I face the cloaked person, he loads a arrow in his bow and aims it a t me "Surrender peaceful Lady Athena and you will be treated well. Resist and things won't go so well for you."

I smirk at him "Like hell I will surrender, no idiotic person can beat me easily. I am the goddess of warfare after all."

He releases the arrow as I dart towards him with aegis and my spear. I deflect the arrow using my shield and watch him put back the bow and remove his two swords just in time to deflect my spear with His koshep. His swords were magnificent in design. One was a celestial bronze katana and the other was a koshep. He pushed away the spear and raised his katana and brought it down with impossible force and speed. I was barely able to put my shield in between the strike. We battled for supremacy as sparks flew right and left, the two of us would more than likely only be hours to the naked eye. To be honest this was fun, I had never felt this much adrenaline pump into me, I had never fought anyone with this much skill. The person jumped back and said "I must praise you on your skill Lady Athena, it's marvellous."

"So is yours." I say with a smile on my face

"and so I'm giving you another chance to surrender. When my Lord BRI mgs down Olympus you will still have your post and a seat in the council not unlike now. I will also give you a choice to spare another person alongside you."

"That's a gracious offer but I must decline. I am not a traitor." I answer

"No but you are the goddess of justice as well and tell me is how the gods ruling just in you books? From what I have heard they even banished their two time saviour Jackson" I flinch at that "without any evidence, they even forced his father to disown him. That's far from just." He counters

"Your not wrong, but the others are even worse. Who is your Lord? Kronos? Gaia? They are even worse than them. The age of the gods is far better than any of the previous ones. So no I won't surrender now let's continue the fight." I answer and jump at him with my spear thrust forward, he sidesteps and strikes me which I block with my shield. We fight with even more intensity then before. We are always at each others throats. My opponent would duck and dive with such agility it would make Artemis proud and his speed Hermes. His skill with the swords matched that of mine. His blood red eyes had commas in it and it felt like they bore right into my soul. This guy was insane, he was as good as the immortal campers put together. I got a lucky hit and his hood was pulled down. The sight in front of me paralysed me "but... But... your suppose to be dead... Percy."


	21. Chapter 20

Previously

"Your not wrong, but the others are even worse. Who is your Lord? Kronos? Gaia? They are even worse than them. The age of the gods is far better than any of the previous ones. So no I won't surrender now let's continue the fight." I answer and jump at him with my spear thrust forward, he sidesteps and strikes me which I block with my shield. We fight with even more intensity then before. We are always at each others throats. My opponent would duck and dive with such agility it would make Artemis proud and his speed Hermes. His skill with the swords matched that of mine. His blood red eyes had commas in it and it felt like they bore right into my soul. This guy was insane, he was as good as the immortal campers put together. I got a lucky hit and his hood was pulled down. The sight in front of me paralysed me "but... But... your suppose to be dead... Percy."

 **Now**

"Well... is it really that surprising? On my fourth quest I had crashed my own funeral. I also keep doing the impossible look at me, I can fight you to standstill, the most skilled Olympian goddess, far more skilled then anyone else. Is it really surprising that I'm alive." Percy replies back

"Well I am the most skilled Olympian because I'm the goddess of Warcraft and being skilled is my job. What I don't get is why you are going against Olympus when you had told Hestia that you wouldn't do that?" I replied back

"WHY? WHY YOU ASK ME. Everything I had said to Hestia about not taking revenge went to hell when Olympus decided to kill my children in hopes of crippling me. I am going to tear down Olympus brick by brick all the gods will be our slaves. My master has promised me that the gods who ordered the attack will be mine to do whatever I want." He growls

"Percy your mistaken no one even knew you were alive. Olympus didn't kill your children, at least not that I'm aware off." I reply trying to calm him down, I can feel the powers radiating from him as he gets angry, the killing intent is just insane the pressure is like nothing I have face against a mortal "We don't kill children Percy. Only the older gods use to back during ancient Greece, the gods don't do that now. Please trust me."

"The only reason I haven't gone full on is because I'm trying go incapacitate you not kill you. The offer still stands, since you had been on my side that day, I'm trying to repay you and I know you wouldn't have killed my children. So once again, please just surrender."

Damm I need to do something. I have to try and bring him in his right mind I was thinking when it suddenly hit me. "I will make you a counter offer." He nods for me to go ahead "Give me two days to look into it. I will investigate and get behind this whole thing. I will find the god who had your children killed. If it's minor god I will hand him or her to you if it's a major god I won't be able to just hand him to you so I will give you the name and you can proceed how ever you like with it. If Olympus has nothing to do with it or if it's aminor god who I handed to you, you will fight for our side once again. Has your rightful place as Hestia champion. What do you say."

"It seems reasonable. You will swear on the Styx to meet me here in 48 hours and not tell anyone the Piper is a spy. Then I will take you up on your offer." He replies

"I swear on the Styx to abide by your conditions. I will do my best to being the person to justice Percy, I am the goddess of justice after all." I smile "You know I think Artemis feels a little guilty now about banishing you. Maybe she is seeing her mistake, i hope she and the others do."

"You should get going Athena, you have only 48 hours to investigate. I will let you know that an empousa named Kellie. We had tortured her to get information and she said it was the gods. We didn't detect any lies and she had been tortured so I still do believe her. I hope you prove her wrong. My kids names are Ashlee and David" With that he powers his hood again and opens a portal. The landscape beyond it looks like... Tartarus.

"Percy I have another question. How many people were you on good terms with. As in on my side." I ask him

"Well there was you, my father, lady Hestia, lady Aphrodite, Chiron and Thalia. Why?"

"I'll tell you when I meet you next. If I'm right then it should be helpful to find out who do it." I reply back. My mind racing with ideas is it truly possible.

"Oh and Athena call me Grafam." He tells me and I nod.

 **Aphrodite's pov**

I was sitting in my palace doing my make up when I here my daughter Piper's prayers. They seem so desperate and heart broken. She has almost never prayed to me like this. So I do the only logical thing, I flash to her location. I look around and see that it's a hotel room, a trashed hotel room. It looked like a hurricane had passed here. I turn around to see Piper sitting on the bed sobbing. I walk towards her and hug her trying to comfort her. "Shhh calm down baby. What happened? Can you tell me?"

"I... I... cheated." Came a muffled voice

"What do you mean honey? What did you cheat in and why is it so bad?" I ask what can be so bad about cheating unless...

"Percy... I cheated on Percy." She choked out. Damm it girl, she cheated on her husband and now she is the one crying. Is she a idiot?

"Why the hell did you cheat on him and why are you crying if you did it." I screech "He was perfect and you cheated on him and then you cry. What's wrong with you."

"I know you must think I'm an idiot but listen to the whole thing" she says in a shockingly calm voice. She then goes on to say how she was drugged with an Aphrodisiac and was taken advantage of it.

"Piper calm down. This wasn't your fault, you were the victim here. He took advantage of your weakened state which he put you in. 90% of the thing was him forcing you to do it, 10% was you being desperate. Don't cry dear, I'm sure Percy will understand." I sooth her "Who was the guy though?"

"That's the main problem. ItwasJasonGrace.Hedidthis." she mumbles out

"Who?" I ask again cautiously

"Jason Grace. He did it" she says and starts sobbing again

"God Piper! You had to do it with him of all people." I scream at her "and that piece of shit is going to die. I am going to rip him apart and feed him to Hephaestus' machines. They are worse then Tartarus I tell you."

"I was so horny and he seemed the best source near by to who could satisfy me. I regret it, my hormone filled brain made a crazy big mistake, but I can't take it back. I would do anything to take it back, but I can't." She starts sobbing again

"Damm this complicates things. But I still think you should come clean to him. It would be better if he found this out from you instead of someone else." I answer her honestly "I know it sounds idiotic but trust me when I say you can't keep this a secret, it will come out some time or the other and he will be even more pissed then."

"I can't do it mom. I can't face him, I can't tell it to him. I'd rather just breakup with him and give him some idiotic excuse, he deserves better than me. All this time the most he has done is look at another girl. That too is just once in a while. 500 years and I don't even think he has even though of cheating on me, not even a spark of the thought. I never felt jealous because I knew he would always be with me. Yet I allowed that piece of shit to have his way with me. I feel awful and guilty, I can't face him and tell him that I did all that awful stuff. What should I do mom." She looks up at me "You have a lot of experience in this area so any advice."

That bitch "Hey I am helping you here. You don't go around making fun of me!" I scream

"Owww. Sorry mom, I didn't mean it that way. Still any advice?" She asks me with so much desperation in her eyes.

"Well tell him the whole story, most importantly you being drugged. He wont breakup with you or anything sure things won't be the same anymore but it's for the best" I explain it to her and she seems to take it quite well.

"Mom can I ask you something?" She asked me and I nodded "Did Olympus give the order to kill 2 children recently names being Ashlee and David?"

Huh why would she ask things like that "No not that I know of but why do you ask?"

She narrows her eyes at me "Your sure? You weren't like sitting and doing your makeup?"

"Well I was doing that too but I do pay attention to everything that going on in there. There was nothing concerning anybody named David or Ashlee. Why do you ask?"

"They were my kids." She starts sobbing again "They were so little "10 and 8 year olds. I don't know where we went wrong. We kept a low profile for 200 years! No hunting any monsters or quest from gods. Nothing! Yet someone had them killed to try and cripple us apparently."

"So that's why you were spying? You believed Olympus did it? I guess you have your sources who told you the gods did. So you want me to check if it's true or not cause your not so sure now?" She nods "I guess I can do that. Take care sweetie, I'll be going now and don't worry I'm sure Percy will give you another chance and no I won't go after him, I'm over him now. See ya" I flash away to Olympus.

 **Athena's pov**

Damm this is proving to be tougher than I though. I was lost in my thoughts when I suddenly bumped into Aphrodite. "Oh hey Athena! Do you know anything about two kids named Ashlee and David?"

I narrow my eyes at her. What the hell how does she know about them? Did she kill them? No not possible she wouldn't have asked me about them then? Is she investigating it like me? "Why are you asking about them? Do you know who they are?" What the hell no problem in asking it? She most probably knows already "Who killed them?"

Her eyes widen comically and she asks "Who told you about that? I'm sure piper didn't? "

So Piper came clean to her. I guess both of us are in the same boat. I can tell her about it cause I swore not to reveal about Piper, she already knows so "Not here meet me at the nearest Starbucks." And flash away to there.

I sit at the nearest table available and wait for Aphrodite. She shows herself in a minute with a completely different outfit, she hadn't put much work into it but she still looked beautiful as always. "Well now do you want to tell me how you know about it?" She asks me as she sits down opposite me.

"Well Percy told me." I answer

"Whoa hold on a minute. You met Percy? Why? When? How?"

"I just meet him not an hours ago. Well details are not important. Long story short I have 2 days to find out if a god did it or not? If a god did do it lets hope it was a minor god, so that I can hand him over to Percy." I say "So what do you know about them?"

"Nothing much. Piper asked me if Olympus had condemned them to death. I told her no so she asked me try and investigate." She answers "On another topic, Jason Grace drugged Piper with a Aphrodisiac and took advantage of her. Do you think Piper being horny because of it and a little extra cause she is my daughter and then being fucked by Jason when her resistance started falling apart will have adverse effects on Perciper?"

"Jason did what?" I scream at her. How dare he do that to her, he had no right to it's wrong "It will have adverse effects but they should pull through. It's not like she cheated on him purposely. I am sure she still loves Percy, their relationship will last. But Percy might not take it well as him being betrayed in the past and now he might start thinking wrong."

"I thought the same thing. But if he finds out via someone other than Piper it will be worse. So I told her to tell him herself." She replies back "Well now to who would have done it? We will have to put all our other selves to this task too. It's a good thing gods can be a many places at once. Even if it's mostly at place in our influence we can have them go to other place to help us. So we will be asking around now I guess."

"Yup you take the water gods, the ones in your domain, and the West side of Olympus. While I take the Olympians except Poseidon, the ones in my domain and the East side of Olympus. Let's meet here in 45 hours."

 **LINE BREAK~ 2 days later**

It has been two days and now I'm waiting for Percy in the same alleyway we had fought. Its a good thing I had help from Aphrodite, she was incredibly helpful, she acted like a whore but she got things done without even having to even kiss a single god. A portal opens and outsteps Percy, this time though he has worn a different cloak, it's black in colour and has golden coloured armour, two swords on his waist and a quiver and bow on his back (the from the photo on the cover except he has two swords on his waist along with 5 throwing daggers and quiver and bow on his back.) "What news do you have?" He asks

"Well like I said they weren't killed by gods, no god has even tried to kill anyone recently. Aphrodite helped me too, otherwise this wouldn't have happened this fast. Took a lot out of me. I am also assuming that the person you were working for was the one who did this. We had got a prophecy that said _'They shall have their revenge, six have the power to give it to them.'_ " I say " You said you had six people on our side who you were in good terms with and you want revenge. It fits perfectly."

"I see. But didn't you break your promise by telling Aphrodite about it." He asks with a frown I'm assuming, since he has his face covered

"No Piper had asked her to investigate, so we combined forces and finished the job." I answer with a small smile.

"I see. So that's how she knew that we were being tricked. So I guess I have to fight on your side now. So do we go to Olympus, camp or what?" He asks

"Well I will be taking you to Olympus since you are a big player. I will introduce you to them and maybe they will make you fight to test your skill, even if it's awesome." He nods and I continue "I am assuming you will take Piper's death or something like that so that she will be beside you as your partner?"

Just as soon as I complete my sentence Piper comes out of the portal and it closes "Sorry I'm late. I'm gone missing to the campers, soon they will come across my dead body." She says cheerily

"How do you'll do that? Show people your own dead body?" I ask curious

"Well mine was just a mutilated body from the morgue that we broke into. Piper's will be the same except made changes to the face a little bit using magic." Percy answers "Oh and refer to us as Grafam and Zarine in front of the council or anywhere else. Walls have ears."

"What can you tell us about the enemy? Who is s/he?" I ask trying to pry out information

"I can't tell you who it is we are fighting but I can tell you there are 8 units in the Greek division of his monsters and a few extra to waste." He answers

I narrow my eyes at them "You were working for someone you don't know?"

Piper shake her head no "We do know who we were working for before. We just can't tell you. It's impossible for us too." She says and put her tongue out, I though she was teasing me or something but then I noticed a symbol in it. Weird very weird, I don't know what symbol it is, this is very old magic. I nod "How do you know he isn't spying or anything?"

"The symbol was put on us when we entered his army. We checked it again and again to see if it does anything else other then restrict us from saying his name or giving any hints. Took a long time to do it but it's verified that that's all it does. Helps when you know spells." He explained.

I flick my fingers and we flash to Olympus. I quickly call a meeting and there were flashes of light as the Olympians took their places. In the middle stood Percy and Piper. "Why have you called this meeting Athena? And who are the two people?" Zeus' voice booms

"Well father these two are the main reason of the meeting. I have convinced these two warriors to fight on our side. They are exceptionally skilled and will be very helpful in the war. Their services require a cost though and it is 50000 drachma." I see Percy raising an eye

"That's a lot of money. We don't know if they are worth it or not. Even if you claim they are highly skilled we still need to know for ourselves. We shall have a test like for the daughter of Aphrodite had given." Zeus turns to the others "Does anyone else have anything to say?"

"Father I don't like them. We must not hire them, they don't seem good." Artemis speaks with malice in her tone

"Good what are you a kid? They are clearly mercenaries that can be hired they fight for any side with money?" Hermes chimes in

"That's not true Lord Hermes. We aren't mercenaries. We have always fought on the side we believe is good or the better option. We have helped quite a few of your demigods here and there."

"And pray tell why is having people, I try immensely by the way, hired a good idea sister?" I narrow my eyes at her and see Apollo do the same

She was going to answer the question when Percy cuts in "Well that's because my predecessor beat her in Archery, combat and hide and seek."

I frown while people start laughing at Artemis who is red with embarrassment "Heeeheeehee look at that. The goddess of Archery lost to a mortal in a archery contest. We need new a new god of Archery to replace her." Hermes cries out

"Grafam what do you mean by Hide and seek?" I ask him and suddenly everyone shuts up and looks curiously at the two.

"Well Lady Athena he means that our two predecessor were given 20 minutes to hide anywhere they wanted after which Artemis and her hunt would search for them for an hour. They couldn't find them. So she lost." Piper answers

Everyone starts laughing again "Wow little sis you got burnt!" Apollo teases Artemis who is red with anger and embarrassment.

"How dare you embarrass me in front of everyone. You will be punished for this!" Artemis screams and gets her bow out and shoots two arrows at the two of them. Everyone freezes when they see this. The arrows whizz towards their targets who are still calm as ever. I see a flash of red in Piper's eyes like Percy's was and both of them move their bodies a little bit and dogs the arrows. Almost all have their jaws dropped except Aphrodite who is smiling proudly Apollo who is snickering and me who knew this would happen. "Wow Artemis I think you really need to give up your domain of Archery if you miss from this close." Hephaestus states calmly "and don't even try to blame the bow. I checked it just yesterday remember."

Artemis is stomping her foot on the ground like a child and was going to fire again when Zeus stops her "That's enough Artemis. We will test your skills before hiring you is that Okay?"

"Of course Lord Zeus. Testing before purchasing is fine with us." Piper answers

"Athena since you brought them here I'll let you decide who they should fight." Zeus lets me know and I smirk. This is going to be fun "Father I nominate all the partial immortal of camp half blood along with Thalia to fight them."

There is pin drop silence as everyone is contemplating what I just said. To fight all of them would be idiotic but he did fight me to a draw, granted I was holding back my godly powers but the skill level was on par with my godly skills. That is saying a lot i am sure they can go against all of them.

"Are you sure Athena. This is no easy task, impossible for most except you and Apollo. Apollo cause he can predict the opponents moves being the god of foresight." Poseidon asks me

"Yes I'm sure Poseidon. The two of them should be able to do it, you all will see it. Powers will be allowed in this match." I state

Zeus looks at the two of them " Your Opponents will be 14 extremely skilled and experienced warriors. They are almost 500 years old, do you think you can fight them?"

It looked like both of them just smirked but can't know for sure "We accept. Where and when will this fight be?" Piper asks

"Well we can do it now. But you never told us your names." Poseidon asks

"Oh our apologies Lords and ladies. My name is Grafam and this is my partner Zarine." Grafam answers "So where do we fight now?"

"There is a arena on Olympus we will be doing it there. Your Opponents will be here in half an hour. Good luck I guess." Poseidon answers with that everyone flashes out.

 **Percy's pov**

"Percy I need to talk to you about something. Can we talk somewhere private?" Piper asks me

I frown "What is it?" She shakes her head signifying not here "Okay let's go outside."

Once we are out she makes me sit on a near by bench. "Okay Percy now I'm going to tell you something but please don't interrupt me before I finish. Take your final decision after I finish alright." She sounded really nervous and so I smiled reassuringly

"Well you see I... I kind of slept with someone else." My eyes widen like saucers. She did WHAT? I scream at her "You CHEATED on me?"

"Yes and no." Now I'm confused what does she mean yes and no. It better be no! "Please you said you would listen to the whole thing first." A tear slides down her face

I take deep breaths to calm my self. This is going to be tough to listen to "Okay sleigh go on."

"Well you see when I was in camp Jason was being a complete dick towards me. So 3days ago he offered to join me in my late night jogging. I though he was saying sorry for being a dick and so I accepted it. He offered me water during a small rest stop. The water was laced with an Aphrodisiac and... and" she broke down crying. I get what happened next. That BASTARD! He drugged MY WIFE and took advantage of her. I am going to make him regret it. But still I can't help but feel bitter. I understand she was drugged with an Aphrodisiac but that doesn't help much. She could have ran away and relieved herself "Pipes I'm not going to breakup with you or anything. I love you very much and looking at how your a wreck I know you do too. But" her eyes widen when I say but and she starts sobbing again "things will not be the same again."

She nods and says "I understand, I swear I love you and that time I was just so horny and he was right in front of me. My defences were at a all time low when he started kissing my neck. My defences fell but even then I was thinking of you and how wrong it was. I swear I love you and only you" I hug her tightly and she keeps mumbling something in my chest and I try to comfort her. I don't know what to feel right now, my wife tells me she slept with someone else but when I look at her in the sorry state she is I can only feel pity.

"Pipes can we take some time away from us? NOT a breakup just some time to think you know? It was your ex boyfriend I need some time to think, sort things out you know."

She nods in understanding as I wipe away a few tears "Your still my husband right?" She whimpers

I kiss her passionately. Her lips are so soft on mine, it feels like being in Elysium. I just can't get enough of it. "Does that answer your question?" She smiles and kiss me again and hugs me.

"I'll let you know when I want to unpause us. We are still a couple just on pause, it doesn't give us the right to sleep with anyone or anything" she looks at me hurt and I realise what just happened "I don't mean you would. I'm talking about what happened with Ross and Rachel in the F.R.I.E.N.D.S tv show. Don't feel bad, take this time sort out your stuff too."

She nods and smiles at me "You know I have awakened my sharingan." My eyes widen with surprise "When I was trying to heel... heel our kids that's when it happened I think. I haven't used it till now but I guess today I will have to."

I smirk at her "No I will beat them all on my own you just provide support and cover my blind areas when I'm in need of it. I want this challenge to see what I can do, after that I will help you master your sharingan."


	22. Chapter 21

In the middle of the arena stood the immortal campers Jason, Dave, Thalia, Nico, Garry, Frank, Clarisse, Stols, Reyna, Annabeth, Leo, Hazel and Will were on one side while on the other side were Grafam and Zarine. The gods were in the sitting arena, up in the Olympian box sat the 12 Olympians and Hestia and Hades in the same order as in the council room. Moat of the gods were whispering about the two new kids being crazy to take on all the immortal campers while some thought of them as brave. Only Athena and Aphrodite were smiling with confidence in the two. Chiron was standing at the edge of the arena between the two opposing forces.

"This is a match to see the skill level of Grafam and Zarine. No killing and all powers are allowed. You may begin." Chiron starts the match.

Grafam and Zarine take offensive stands, Grafam's sharingan spinning wildly. Reyna raises her hand and concentrates as vines sprout out of the ground and start wrapping around Grafam. Grafam starts struggling as he tries to free himself from the vines to but to no avail. "Hah for all the talk about defeating all of us you lost quite easily." Came Reyna's voice "Your just all talk."

"Don't you think it was a little bit too easy? Grafam asks with a smirk. Reyna starts getting nervous and suddenly her world starts to dissolve in front of her eyes frightening her. As the world dissolves completely she sees that instead of Grafam being bound by the vines she is. "What the hell? You were the one... now I'm the one. What's going on?" She got her reply in one word "Illusion" she tried to undo the binding but they didn't budge. She drowned deeply as she thought she would be completely useless in the fight unless she can escape.

The other immortals charged at Grafam and Zarine as the two of them got shoulder to shoulder. Jason swiped at Grafam which was met with a celestial bronze sword. He pushed it aside as he rushed to meet Dave's sword with his koshep. He kicked away Dave only to meet Nico's cold stygian iron sword. He used the koshep to strike Nico again only to be met by his sword. He ducked as he saw Garry taking a sweep at him. Grafam tried to sweep Garry of his legs but Garry jumped to avoid it but in doing so got slashed by Nico's sword on his arm. It wasn't t deep but it did bring Grafam some more breathing room. As Grafam was standing up he also thrust his sword at Annabeth who barely blocked it but wasn't able to block the round house kick that Grafam directed at her face and she fell to the ground due to the force of it. He turned around as he sensed a attack coming towards him and blocked it using the koshep and hit the hand holding the sword with the hilt of his other sword and disarming Dave in doing so. He rotated his koshep in such a way that Dave's sword remained in the curve and then flicked it towards Zarine.

 **Few moments ago with Zarine**

Zarine was fighting Thalia, Stols, Leo Clarisse and Frank. The fight was going well for Zarine but a small mistake on her part and one of her swords had been disarmed by Thalia. She was fighting at a disadvantage and her opponents were forcing her back. Clarisse was going to strike her down when a sword fell from the sky into Zarine's hand and Zarine blocked the strike. This shocked all her opponents as usually thing don't come flying out of the sky for you. Zarine took advantage of this moment and kicked Clarisse in the stomach maimed one of the Stolls who she though was Connor on the leg and swiftly she attacked his hand disarming him and then hit him on the head with the hilt of her sword and knocked him out. The Stolls with their speed were becoming quite a pain in the ass. She could track their moments perfectly fine thanks to her sharingan but she wasn't as fast as them and it was becoming a problem. Frank gathered his thoughts and concentrated on attacking Zarine but he was outclassed as she easily disarmed him since he was still a little distracted. She stuffed her knee in his gut and elbowed him in the back and hit his head with the hilt of her sword. He was knocked out on the spot.

Everyone now started attacking Zarine again Clarisse attacked her on the right which she parried with her own strike. Travis tried to strike her from the left which she doges by moving closer to Clarisse with her back facing Clarisse who she kicks on the stomach. She blocks a blow from Thalia and throws one of her swords in the air, everyone's eyes follows the sword and she takes advantage of this. She hits Thalia's head with the hilt of her sword and draws a throwing dagger and throws it towards Grafam's group as Thalia crumpled to the ground. She catches the sword that she had thrown up and directs it towards Leo's throat and the other at Clarisse's throat "Yield!" Zarine states in a high pitched voice to which both of them nod.

She looks at Travis "Your the only one left why don't you yield already?" She asks and the reply comes "As if I ever would" to which she smirks.

 **Few moments ago with Grafam**

Grafam was fighting Annabeth Garry and Jason while the unconscious bodies of Nico, Dave, Hazel and will was lying on the floor. He struck Annabeth which she blocked with her celestial bronze sword and countered with a dagger which Grafam doges by rolling out of the way towards Jason to strike him. Jason deflected it wit his own strike. Grafam was so focused on the two of them that he forgot about Garry for a minute. This minute was all that was required by Garry to strike Grafam and defeat him. As he went for the strike, Grafam's eyes widened as he realises his mistake and figured he couldn't rectify it. Suddenly Garry screamed out in pain as a dagger flew past him cutting his bicep. This was all that was needed for Grafam as he sprung to action and quickly disarmed Garry quickly and kicked him in the face hard. Garry stumbled back and Grafam took advantage of his momentary dizziness and got behind him with a sword on his throat "Yield" he calls out to which Garry nods.

Annabeth charges Grafam, looking him in the eye. Her mistake, she suddenly stiffens and falls to the ground as Grafam had casted a Genjutsu on her. I really should use genjutsu more. They take less work and knock out my opponents faster but they are kinda boring. Grafam thinks as he watches Annabeth faint. Jason screams out at him "What did you do to her you bastard?"

"Nothing much just put her in a illusion to knock her out." Grafam reply nonchalantly.

He then looks at Jason anger evident in his eyes, he was clutching his sword so tightly that his hands were white. His sharingan started changing shape. The pupil had a black circle at the center with 3 stokes reaching the end of the pupil. At the center of the circle was a red circle. "Mangekyo Sharingan." He whispers out. He looks directly in Jason's eyes and Whispers "Tsukuyomi"

Jason's world changes as he finds himself in a completely different place. The sky is red with red clouds and everything else was black and white. Jason was strapped on to a crucifix with Grafam in front of him standing on water. "Where am I? What the hell is happening?" He screams out scared out of his mind. "This dear Jason is my ultimate illusionary technique called the Tsukuyomi. You are in a world created by me. In here I am a true God, I control space and time." Grafam says "I am now going to torture you for a full day now and then I'll show you your loved one dying for a whole hour. While in the outside world only a few moments will have passed."

"It's just a illusion, it's not real. Nothing will happen to me in the real world." Jason frantically tries to reassure himself

"Quite the contrary Jason. How do you know you feel pain?" Grafam asks as he thrusts a sword into Jason's abdomen and gets out a scream "It's your brain that tells you your feeling pain." He stabs Jason again "Why is pain over here any different that in the real world?" He stabs him again. He keeps on stabbing him again and again "23 hours 59 minutes 59 seconds left." He states in a monotone. "WHAT? It must have been hours." Jason asks nervous "You forget Jason I control time here." Two Grafam appear in front of Jason and they start stabbing him too. He cries out in pain and looks to his side to only see another Jason being stabbed by a couple of Grafams. He looks to the other side only to see that the same thing. He slowly realises that everywhere there is a Jason being stabbed by a few Grafams. One of the Grafam suddenly cuts of one of his fingers and he screams out, the finger regrows only to be cut again. "Please stop" Jason begs "why are you doing this?"

"You see I dont like what you did to Piper. Drugging her and then taking advantage of her, this is your punishment. A whole day of torture" Grafam answers in a monotone as Jason's eyes widen.

"What is she too you?" He asks shamelessly

"She is my wife asshole. That shouldn't even matter though you took advantage of a girl you drugged. I thought you would have been better than that though." Grafam answers as he cuts his hand off.

"Your... Your Percy." He says in week surprised tone

"Yes I am and if you tell that too someone else I will do this to you again for 3 days." Grafam answers to which Jason nods vigorously.

 **Outside what is happening**

Jason was charging Grafam and then he suddenly stops and stands still as he looks into Grafam's eyes. A few moments later he falls down to the ground and faints. Grafam walks over to Jason's body and kicks it hard. "That will teach you to not force yourself on others" he whispers as the body slides along.

"Grafam you can't kill people. He and Annabeth are not dead are they?" Chiron asks

"No they aren't. Annabeth is just knocked out while Jason is in just a coma most likely, too much mental stress. You will need Lord Apollo to heal him more than likely." He answers

Zarine walks and stands next to Grafam and asks "So was that good enough for you'll, cause that felt too easy. For a bunch of 500 year old people they suck.?" Everyone comes out of their shock and starts clapping and cheering, Grafam and Zarine look towards the Olympians to find Zeus and Hera seething in rage. "How dare you do that to my son?" Zeus booms

"All powers were allowed so I don't see what I did wrong. And I am pretty sure Lady Athena and Lady Aphrodite agree with what I have done while Lady Artemis would have done far worse if she had found out what Jason had done." Grafam answers without any emotions. Zeus looks at Athena and then Aphrodite as both of them nod to show that they agree with Grafam and Athena then says "I would have killed him and I'm sure the only reason Grafam didn't was because Jason would be useful for this war." and Aphrodite nods her agreement with Athena. "Whatever the case no one is to kill my son even after the war for whatever happened sometime ago." He then looks at Grafam and Zarine "All right the two of you are hired. You can stay at camp Half blood."

Grafam looks at Poseidon and asks "Lord Poseidon if I may be bold enough to ask permission to live in your cabin for the time being?" Poseidon nods and flashes out. Apollo walks over to Jason and starts doing some diagnosis while the campers that were awake walk up to the unconscious campers to wake them up. Grafam undoes the vine bindings with his powers over nature. As soon as they regain consciousness the campers and Chiron start walking towards the exit. "Hold on a minute where are you'll going?" Grafam asks them as Zarine opens up a portal. The campers turn back and stare wide eye at it "Shortcut to camp." Zarine says with a amused tone. Everyone slowly starts walking towards the portal looking quite nervous "That's a nice trick Grafam comes in quite handy I suppose." Apollo chimes in

"Sure does. Easy access to anywhere on the planet. Only limitation is you need to know of the place and normally needs a monument unless your as good as us."

"I know I can see why your so good at it, why did you hold back that much?" He asks.

"Didn't need to go that far you know."

"I guess with that much skill powers of that level weren't needed. You did hell a lot of work on Jason though, I'll send him later today. Need to take him to my infirmary." With that Apollo flashes out with Jason in tow.

Everyone walks into the portal and comes out right in front of camp borders. As everyone goes in Grafam and Zarine mutter something and watch as there is a ripple in the barrier and then enter alongside everyone else. "That's quite a weak barrier you have there. Me and Grafam can work on it later to make it stronger if you want" Zarine asks

"How do we know that's what your doing? You could be weakening it and we wouldn't know. And how can you strengthen the defences I don't think even the Hecate camper can." Annabeth points out

"Well miss Chase you hired us to win the war and for that we need the defences up. As for how we can do it, it's simple the answer is magic." Grafam answers "Hecate cabiners only touch the tip of the iceberg. Magic as you should know due to your interactions with Egyptians is far more that the measly stuff Hecate cabiners call magic." Annabeth's eyes widen as she gets it and asks in a dangerous tone "How do you know that?"

"We are Egyptians dumbass. Off course we know." Zarine answers with a humorous glint in her eye. " Well I suppose that's okay. But if you call me a dumbass again I will rip you apart."

"That's a empty threat, we beat all of you'll so beating you alone would be quite easy and try anything and I will have spiders the size of your face on your bed." Zarine retorts and Annabeth pales instantly. "That's enough of that Zarine, try making friends instead of enemy while we are here. Now let's go to the Poseidon cabin shall we."

The two of them head towards the Poseidon cabin but Chiron calls out "Grafam! Zarine! Wait a sec. Are the two of you going to be helping with training the campers, with your skills it should be good for them."

Grafam looks at Chiron with seriousness in his eyes "Yes we will help you out. Tell us what you want us to teach and we will teach that skill but we won't be going easy on the kids. It will be tough for them as we are in war and they need all the advantage they can get to survive. The enemy has been preparing for 500 years and you haven't even prepared the campers with any seriousness even after you got the prophecy. My area of expertise are a very wide range and so are hers. So give us according to that." Grafam answers and Chiron nods.

 **Grafam's pov**

We walk into my old cabin and I take a deep breath, the scent of the see is so calming to me. The place still felt like home to me, it had changed but not much the minotaur horn was still hanging on the wall the fountain was still there too. Beside the fountain was a little boy sitting with his eyes close in deep concentration. I think he was trying to manipulate water. I walk next to him and give a gentle tap on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and blinks at me an Piper. "Hey kid which bunk is free?" I ask him "Well there isn't any free right now except that one" He points to my previous bunk "Though they say that the bunk used to belong to a former son of Poseidon one of the greatest but he had a very sad ending and so it's cursed. You can sleep there no problem but your friend won't have a place then." I smile under my mask "Don't worry about her we sleep on the same bed after all."

Me and piper head to my old bunk and set our things there. Good thing it was the biggest one in the cabin. After unpacking I see that the kid is still there trying to manipulate water. I tap him again and ask "What's your name kid?"

"Well my name's Sam Wiligrate. Now can you leave me alone I'm trying to concentrate here." He answers annoyed

"Well it's your lucky day. I'm a expert at water manipulation and could help you out." I answer

"Honey I'm going out meet you later." Comes Piper's voice and I reply "Sure be back soon."

I disappear in a spray of water and reappear to Sam's right in a sitting position " So kid what can you do?" the boy just looks at me stunned and then back where I was before. He keeps looking between where I was and where I am again and again. "How... how did you do that?" He asks

"Well like I said I'm a expert at water manipulation. So now answer my question what can you do?"

He looks down with a sad expression "I can't control the water just fell it. Nothing else. It's okay if you don't want to teach me now. I will understand"

I snicker at him "Don't worry I will teach you but you have to give me your best all right?" He nods vigorously. I separate some water from the fountain and let it flow on the ground like a small stream. "I want you to turn the direction of the water from straight to the right or left. Not necessary to be 90 even a little will do." I look at him trying to do it with his eyes shut. "Stop. Your doing it wrong, don't try to control the water completely, water doesn't like to be restrained. Flood the water with your emotions and try to change the flow in a smooth curve not a instant change. You can only direct the water." I explain and he listens attentively. He tried again and after 10 minutes he is able to change its flow. He jumps with happiness and hugs me "Thanks mister, your the first one to me water manipulation. My siblings just ignore my pleas to train me in it, as all of them could at least do something and I couldn't."

"Well don't get to excited now you just moved it a little but you catch on fast. I want you to practise until you can create a 'U' with it. Then you can try going for tougher tasks alright." He nods happily. I frown and ask "Didn't Chiron tell someone to teach you this? Or better yet why didn't he help out?"

"Chiron did tell the others too help me but most just refused and the others just acted like they did it. When I told Chiron about this he gave me a few ideas and tips they but they didn't work as he didn't know how to." Sam answers

"I'm going to make you the best water manipulator in camp second only to me." He grins "Hey I will surpass you too. I'll be better than you too."

"I'm centuries old kid. You will never catch up to me, not unless you become a god. I'm better than a lot of the minor gods too you know." His eyes widen at this "Oh yeah don't tell anyone that I'm centuries old okay." He nods "By the way whenever you see water anywhere try to control it. It will be helpful." and with that I leave the room to find Piper

"Hey mister you never told me your name" Sam asks me

"You can call me Grafam" I answer as I close the door behind me. I let out a deep breath and go towards the beach hoping she would be there. As I reach the beach I see that it's still the same as always. There were a few kids around the age of 8 playing in the water while there were some teenagers practising water manipulation. I head towards that direction to see what they got. As I reach there I take control of the water from them with incredible ease and hold it there, not even one movement. The teenagers look around trying figure out who did it. I just keep walking with a smirk behind my mask. "Hey you wit the cloak, stop." I look towards him and tilt my head in mock confusion "What?"

"Did you take control of the water from me?" a kid around 14 asks

"And what if I did?"

"Well give it back. I demand you to give me back control of the water." He threatens " Or what kid? What will you do? Go and cry to daddy. 'Daddy, daddy this person took control of water from me. Punish him.'" I mock him.

"Why you? You think you can mock me and get away with it. I'm a son of Poseidon the best at controlling water." He raises his hand and 1000s of litters of water rises and I smirk "Well your a incredibly dumb kid." This only angers him more and he rushes the water towards me not carting about the bystanders. I quickly take control of the side of the waters so that it wouldn't hit anyone else. As it comes towards me I take complete control over it and half it right in front of me and then direct it upwards and from there directly at the kid. The look of fear on his face was hilarious. Not seen many children of Poseidon scared of water. Yeah I know I was at one point but that was Gaia messing with me. The water rushes him knocking him of his feet and towards the sea. I look around and ask "Anyone hurt? Did the idiot hit anyone i missed blocking?" They all shake this head and go back to what they were doing murmuring about me.

The place sure had changed, the swords arena most of all. Now you had to face automatons instead of living breathing opponents. It was good but then there wasn't anything like facing a living thinking opponent that could change its strategy in the middle, using his or her instinct to surprise oneself. Automatons couldn't do that, they were preprogramed, they can't be as unproductive like humans. I found Piper in the swords arena destroying automaton after automaton. "Hey Zarine want to fight someone who can hit back?"

She looks at me and nods "Give me 5. I'll fight you then, these eyes take a lot out of me."

"I know. I suggest you keep it active most of the time do that you get use to it. I'll teach you to use genjutsu now. It's kind of tough you have to concentrate but it keeps getting easier. It's easy to maintain the genjutsu though."

"What did you do to Jason?" She asks me

"Well I used the mangekyo sharingan on him. My most powerful genjutsu the Tsukuyomi. In that I am God, I control time and space. I tortured that guy in there for a day and then showed him his loved ones dying again and again for a whole hour. That's what you get when you mess with us. When I find _him_ I am going to make him pay. _He_ will suffer for an eternity." I say in a dark tone

"Your not alone. I will help you with everything I got. _He_ will suffer, we will trap _him_ forever in one of the prisons the Egyptians had used to capture their gods. _He_ will be all alone in there forever, with no contact with any living being, living all his deepest darkest nightmare" I nod to that.

 **AN** **Hey guys i wont be posting for some time once again. I have exams starting again on 10th so you'll have to wait.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Annabeth's pov** There was a meeting being held in the big house with all the immortal campers, camp councillors and prerators and a few senators along with Grafam, Zarine and Chiron. All of them were seated at the circular table. "What's this meeting being held for Chiron?" I ask

"Well dear this is to inform our two new guests about the prophecy." Annabeth and a few others open their mouth to argue but Chiron holds his hands up to stop them "I know this is a bit early but Lady Athena seems to trust them a lot and has allowed us to inform them of the prophecy."

"All right, but why does mom trust them so much?" I ask wondering why mom would trust such strangers. They could be spies for all we know.

"Well that would be because she tried to help me out once and when most of my friends left my side. I owe her and I intend to keep my word. I have also helped her out a few times before this. That's why she trust me and her." Grafam answers.

Wow I didn't know that, must have done something big for her to support him. I nod at him and start " _The Greek magician shall make it against all odds_

 _And poses power out of this world._

 _The eyes that see through all_

 _shall have the power_

T _o preserve or raze hell._

 _Will it see through the pit?_

 _They shall have their revenge_

 _6 have the power to get it to them"_

I watch as they stiffen as he hears it. I am starting to think they know something about it, my doubts are voiced by Dave as he asks with narrowed eyes "What do you know about the prophecy?"

Zarine takes a deep breath and answers "Most of it. We know what the prophecy means for the most part."

Everyone's eyes widen when they hear this "Well then go on tell us what it means?" Garry prods

Zarine opens her mouth to answer but is cut of "No. We don't trust you brought to tell that, a lot hangs in the balance. I will only tell this you don't need to worry about the first three lines, we got that covered. The 5th line is self explanatory, it's like the one in the first great prophecy. The 6th line has already come to be and the answer is yes it saw through the pit. The next two lines is no concern of yours." Grafam growls out the last part. This leads me to believe it must be personal to him possibly, or to someone close to him. The whole room is in a uproar protesting against him.

" **ENOUGH**!" He screams "I am not discussing this further, I do not trust you'll and I never will after all the atrocities you people have committed. I will tell Chiron somethings and miss Grace somethings. No one else, there is no point in arguing because I won't budge." Grafam states threateningly

"All right lets just say we go with that idea. But why only Chiron and my sister?" Jason asks

"You should know better son of Jupiter. If you think about it a little you will realise why I chose those two. I revealed to you something in the Tsukuyomi" Jason shivers at that word "connect the two." Grafam answers with his calm back.

"Who do you think you are? You come into our camp and try to boss us around. You say you don't trust us when you are the ones wearing cloaks. We should be the ones not trusting you people, not the other way round." I scream at him, how dare he say such things about us. Just because my mom trust him he thinks he can do anything?

"I am not bossing you around I am just not sharing some information that I know. It is my wish to tell you the information if I want too. And I don't want to." Grafam answers

I was going to retort when the alarms were heard and all of us head outside. There we see a massive army standing in front of us. There must have been around 350 to 400 monsters, this wasn't a test for us this was a full on attack I realise. "Everyone to arms, smaller kids go and hide. Fast!" I bark out.

"No I'm going to fight alone, I have a lot of pent up anger I need to release, if it looks like I need help you can jump in."Grafam says and shoots a look at Zarine and Jason. "Are you insane! That is a huge army you can't take the whole thing" I scream out.

"Watch me" he says and stares at me with his red eyes with... commas in it. It felt like they looked right into my soul. With that he dashed forward towards the army.

The two swords he carried suddenly appeared in his hands as he reached the army and started to cut down monsters, slashing here and there, he was a truly terrifying demon on the battlefield. He would jump on the monsters themselves. It was like he could predict their movements and was reacting to them. He must have already killed 50 monsters within 10 minutes. Whenever the monsters threw something at him he would move out of the way and put another smaller monster instead or if it was a smaller, like a knife or a small sword he would catch it and throw it at someone else.

Suddenly glowing goldenhieroglyphs and a few Greek words started circling him. They glowed with power, I could feel it from here even and so could the monsters as they hesitated to attack but this didn't stop Grafam. He kept attacking relentlessly and suddenly a huge bolt of lightning struck down in one part of the army decimating a huge chunk of the army. This reminded me the time with Sadie and carter fighting Setne the lightning felt the same. It was as powerful as Jason's most powerful bolts. A huge wave of water suddenly swept dozens of monsters of their feet and Grafam just disappeared and reappeared on the opposite end of it as a huge bolt of Lightning fell on the water electrifying every monster stuck in the wave. Bursts of wind started picking up making the areal monsters loose balance and numb into each other killing themselves.

He dropped the sword in his left hand and it disappeared and he pulled out a staff out of thin air and started waiving them at a few monsters who transformed into bugs and got crushed. Even now he was cutting down monsters like meat, sliding down their legs, drowning them, blasting them with lightning, turning them into bugs freezing them within a ice coffins or burning them and sinking them into the ground. He would use momentary flashes of light to stun the monsters or envelope them in darkness to blind them and kill them. Only a dozen monsters were left now and all of them were trembling begging for mercy. He pointed his staff at them and been a of energy struck them obliterating them. He turns around to walk back when a figure comes out of a portal, it seemed to be a Titan, the titan Krios to be specific "Well, well, well. It looks like the rumours about your skills are true after all. To destroy a army like that with such ease, you could be Perses kid for all I know. You sure do good destruction that's a fact."

"Well I can assure you I'm not his kid. I'm not demi-titan. Why are you here Krios?" Grafam asks him angrily

"Well I'm to get you back to the army of course." He says gleefully making most of the people here gasp

Grafam starts radiating a aura of power as he says "You want me to work for the man that KILLED my children and tried to trick me into working for him. Go tell him I said fuck off and that I'm going to come for him." He screams, so that's what it meant they shall get their revenge, it strikes me but what is it about six people being able to give it to them.

"Well then I gave my offer its time to fight what do you say." Krios asks

"isn't it me who is suppose to challenge you or you can't fight according to the ancient laws right?" Grafam asks and Krios laughs loudly "How move of you child, this is war and I can attack whenever I want."

"Well then I'm going to imprison you." He turns towards us and screams "Guys keep him busy but don't kill him. We need to imprison him so he can't reform and for that me and Zarine need a few minutes to work the spell. Come and get him."

Reyna binds him with vines to slow down his progress but the weird thing was these vines were more thick then usual far more thick and stronger by the looks of it. Krios did brake free from it eventually but it did bring us some time. Jason and Dave started blasted him with Lightning and it seemed to just make him stagger. He charged at us with unbelievable speed as I just blocked his strike and he had already moved on to Garry, he would flash blinding light to distract us. It wasn't a very difficult battle after all there were so many of usand only one if him.I didn't even realise it and Grafam was ready "Hey goat head! Ready to be imprisoned?" He asks

"Haahaaahaaa you think a mortal like you can imprison me? A titan?" Krios asks

"Well I know this works. Egyptians had imprisoned their gods at one point. It was another magician that freed them. So I know for a fact that we can imprison you this has been already tested out." Grafam answers and then starts chanting something. He and Zarine glow a little bit and at the end of the spell Krios just vanishes in a flash of light but not before Zarine says "Enjoy your cell in the Daut Krios."

 **3rd person pov**

"Well that went well." Annabeth say and turn to Grafam "So did you finish venting your anger?"

"Yeah I did. It felt good." Grafam answers when he fells a pair of arms wrap around him. Piper's chest presses against his back as she whispers "Oh your so hot right now." Sultrily. Percy smirks "I am babe, I am. Why don't we head to our room in the cabin." He whispers back.

 **(WARNING LEMON START)**

Percy smiled and guided her back to the bed. He never once unlocked his arms from around her. Once they reached their room in the cabin he kissed her slowly and sweetly. Piper's arms wrapped around Percy's neck and her clothes slowly got stripped off. Percy relished her beautiful body.

"Gorgeous as always" Percy commented. He decided to slowly strip his clothes off before her and join her. Piper watched his handsome body be revealed. His dick was slowly standing to glory. She felt herself grow wet just thinking about what was to come.

Actions were much better than thoughts. Percy leaned into her and gave her a passionate kiss again, their tongues fighting for dominance. It caused her toes to curl when electricity flowed through her body. He slowly started to lay sweet kisses across her neck as his hands roamed across her curvaceous body. His right hand stopped at her ass and his other at her left boob. He skilfully knew we her curves eliciting a soft moan from her. He trailed his kisses lower till he reached her tits where he placed kisses on both of them before latching on to the right nipple.

Piper moaned as she felt him latch on to her nipples. She trailed her hands on his body heading to towards his crotch. She took his hard dick in her soft hands making him moan from the touch. She slowly started to jack him off as he kneaded her ass and boobs. She would moan every time she felt him alternate between her nipples. He detached from the nipples and gave them one last kiss before going downwards.

Percy spread her thighs when he completed his tour around her body. He kissed her nether lips before licking it and lapping up her juices. He teased her for a bit favouring the taste of her juices before droving his tongue deep into her pussy. Piper felt the pure pleasure flow through her body when Percy's tongue worked up momentum. It teased her a little bit. The build-up increased. His passions delved deep between her thighs. The daughter of Aphrodite felt his tongue go to work between her legs.

Piper's breath escaped her body in an impressive and obvious sigh. She shook in pleasure when Percy kept licking into her. His tongue brushed against her slit and collected more of her delightful juices onto his tongue. He leaned on in and gave her another kiss on her nether lips.

"I need you in me,"Piper begged him.

Her pussy was pink, wet, and inviting. Percy would be a fool not to be inside her. "Of course, my Love," Percy told her. He latched on to her breasts and her nipples again as he skilfully toyed with them. Piper shivered underneath his actions when his mouth pleasured her breasts. Her nipples coasted in his saliva.

"Oh by the gods, please" she moaned in between her lovers teasing.

"But you deserve the treatment like one," Percy offered her. He continued to tease her nipples with his mouth. She panted when Percy kept pleasuring her. Her hips rose and he knew what she wanted. "And now, you're going to get your reward." Piper felt Percy's cock slowly slip inside her. She offered a low moan when his large intruder spiked into her. Her legs and thighs spread to accommodate the member that slipped into her body. She pushed her hips upwards as he thrust down.

"Yes, that's the spot right there."Piper moaned in heat. Her folds griped his rod sucking him in. She felt Percy go deeper inside her body. "harder ahh yes right there go faster please."

He thrust hard and fast in her, the room filling with the noise of flesh hitting against flesh. The daughter of Aphrodite felt her pussy be stretched as his dick entered her again and again. The young demigod entering her really knew how to push all of her buttons and then some more. Her wet snatch slid around him when Percy pumped into her.

"That's a good spot, isn't it?" Percy asked her as he toyed with her huge luscious breasts and gave her a sloppy wet kiss. "I want to be on top, I want to ride you,"Piper begged, Percy was happy to oblige her request. He first had to drive her to an intense orgasm and so he started thrusting even harder, his hips a blur. Her pussy tightened around his shaft and her body shivered all over.

Then he allowed her to turn him over. Her dripping pussy brushed over his manhood. His throbbing cock aimed for the wet vagina.Piper whimpered when she teased herself over and over again. Piper showed why she was the daughter of Aphrodite as she impaled herself down onto his tool. "hm" She moaned out throatily as it filled her body completely. "Feel good?" Percy asked. He looked up with a smile at the look of bliss that spread over her face.

"Feels, great," she panted. Percy reached up and brushed against her breasts. "Really play with them, it feels so good." Percy rubbed her breasts. Piper bounced up and down on him. Her tight vice clenched him when she worked him over.

"Take me, take me harder, please,"Piper begged him. She could feel Percy's hands go down onto her hips and slam her down harder.

Her momentum increased when she bounced herself down hard. She took his entire cock deep into her. Piper felt his cock bury deep inside her body. The woman bounced herself up and down him and pushed him deeper inside her as she felt her orgasm approaching. "In going to cum" she screamed out

"Cumming" piper screamed out when her orgasm spread through her body. Percy played with her breasts. That caused her orgasm to increase.He allowed her to ride him a little bit more.

Percy pulled almost completely out of her. Piper collapsed on his chest.

"You're not going to let me finish?" Percy asked.

"Just fuck me from behind,"Piper replied. Her body was feeling a rise of heat from her loins. The love making was really great, but she wanted even more than that.

Her lover flipped her over onto the bed. He touched her body. His intense kisses assaulted her sweaty body. He kept teasing and tempting every single bit of her. His cock brushed against her nether lips, about ready to invade her. He thrust forward and his manhood brushed against her. Her hips parted and she allowed him to enter her from behind. Piper felt his manhood spear into her body from behind. The woman could feel him deep inside her. His cock stretched out her body and touched her womb.

"Harder, harder!"Piper said. She gripped her hands around the bedsheets. Percy grabbed her breasts and slammed into her body hard from behind.Her slick walls caressed him and tugged at his cock. They encouraged Percy to drill into her body even harder. Percy was one person that was pretty much up to the challenge. He pushed deep into her. Piper moaned when she could feel his throbbing cock inside her.

"Give it to me, harder Percy," Piper begged him. She stifled the moan with her pillow.

That caused Piper's pussy to clench around him. The two of them continued their love making. The daughter of Aphrodite's screams increased when Percy pounded into her from behind even harder. His thrusts buried themselves into her tight and warm pussy.

"I need it, I need your cum, please give it to me,"Piper begged him. She hung onto the edge of the bed and bit down onto her lips. Percy wasn't ready to deny it to her. His balls tightened as his orgasm approached rapidly "I'm going to cum"

She clenched his rod with her pussy and he rammed it deep into her body. "Here it comes" he growls out. Piper screamed when she felt Percy's cum splash into her body. He injected a heavy load of cum into her womb. Her womb filled up with his extremely fertile cum.

Percy sighed with the sweet pleasure of her release. She felt Percy roll her back over and she snuggles into his chest, his dick still in her pussy. "You know ok are far more better than Jason if it's any comfort."

"Nice ego boost." Percy grins back and closes his eyes as sleep claims him

 **(LEMON OVER)**

The sun rose and a few hour later so did Percy. He got out of the bed carefully to not wake Piper and got dressed and headed to the beach. He wore a nice black hoodie and tracks, he wore a white mask with blue colour designs on it. He had grown tired of wearing it for the whole day everyday. He puts weights on his wrists, ankles, thighs, biceps and chest. The weights on the ankles were 30 kg each wrists was 5 kg each, thighs and biceps it was 70kg each while the one on his chest was 90kgs. He starts jogging to the beach as warm-up before the real sprint and exercise. Once he reached the beach he started running to his left trying to find where it would end.

Five minutes into the sprint he ran into Thalia and the other hunters, "What are you doing here _boy_ " asked one of the hunters

"Well as you can see I'm sprinting, unless you can't see that you shouldn't ask stupid questions." Percy replies with a smirk behind the mask. The hunter starts fuming and was going to hit him when Thalia step forward " Yesterday at the meeting you told me that you would tell me and Chiron some parts of the Prophecy. So tell me."

"What not here, I don't trust them. Why would I tell you so that they can here it?" Percy replies

"SO then why do you trust me?" Thalia asks "I have never met you before in my life"

"I trust only 7 people in the Greek world, 2 from the Hunt, 1 from camp and 4 Olympians. That's all." Percy replies

"You should just tell her here _boy_. She will tell us anyway, we are her sisters after all." replies another hunter with a smug look on her face.

"No she won't. I can assure you of that much, after all I'm her long lost brother." Percy replies and takes off full speed leaving behind a confused hunters.

"Thalia what does he mean?" one of the hunters asks

"I…. I don't know." She says before her eyes widen and she whispers "but.. he was dead."

 **Line Break ~ afternoon in the big house**

Percy, Piper, Chiron and Thalia were all standing facing each other "So tell me what you can tell about the prophecy?" Chiron asks

"Well the revenge part belongs to me and my wife as you might have guessed by now." Percy states and when he gets nods from them he continues " 6 have the power to give it to them. You two are part of the six" he answers and then removes his mask and so does Piper.

Thalia engulfs him in a hug and starts sobbing "Do you know how I felt when I thought you must have been dead for so long and then I find out you were alive all this time and then again I find out you died recently. I mourned your death twice! You're a jeark you know that." He hugs her tighter.

"It's good to see you too Thals. It's good to see you. You too Chiron" Percy says and Piper agrees.

"Wait so why did you put Jason in a coma?" asks Thalia glaring at him

Percy's eyes turn in to the sharingan and spin wildly "That bastard deserved it. He drugged Piper with a really strong magical aphrodisiac and then took advantage of her. It is a miracle she didn't just fall in love with him."

Thalia turns towards Piper who nods as confirmation "I'm so sorry Pipes. I should have thought him better or something. I'll straighten him up today."

"I would tell you'll who the enemy was but there is old magic put on me that stops me. I'm sorry I guess." Piper says trying to change the topic

"That's all right. So you two had kids huh? I can't imagine you being a father kelp head. You must have spoilt them so much, leaving Piper with all the work." Thalia grins at him. " I'll let you know I was a excellent father." Percy retorts with a pout but then his face saddens.

"I'm sorry for your loss Percy. I really am, who did the funeral?" Chiron asks

"Oh the funeral was done by Anubis himself, so no need to worry about that. Percy was good friends with his girlfriend and so we became friends with Anubis too." Piper answers

"Only you would have the guts to ask a god to do the funeral. Only you" Thalia says looking at Percy making everyone laugh.

"On more serious matter, do not underestimate the enemy, he is extremely strong and has been preparing his army for 500 years. He is going after every pantheon except the Indian, that's too powerful. The Greeks and Egyptians are first and unlike you all the Egyptians prepared for this war." Percy states "also the power beyond this world is with me and Piper, even the eyes that see through all. Well they are the same thing after all"

"So those scary red eyes are not of this world then hoe did you get it?" Thalia asks

"Wow Thalia Grace is scared of my eyes. That's so cool!" he exclaims only to see Thalia glaring daggers at him "Well an all powerful being who really doesn't care about the world just uses it like a big TV show gave it to me. He thought my life was very entertaining and that giving me these eyes would make it more so."

"So this all powerful being, is he a threat too?" Chiron asks " cause we really cant afford that"

"No he isn't. Cause if he wanted to destroy Olympus or something he could do it within a second id say. He really doesn't care about it." Piper answers "So anything interesting going on in peoples life's"


	24. Chapter 23

**AN** **Hey guys I know I took a long time for this chapter but that's because i have exams going on. The only reason I got to write this one is because I have almost a weeks worth of holiday. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Percy's pov**

The reunion with Thalia and Chiron yesterday had been nice. It was fun to catch up with them. Chiron seemed to be really disappointed that he didn't have anything to do with me excelling at archery. Can't blame him though, he had put so much effort on me and even then I sucked at it big time and now I'm amazing at it. I snap out of my train of thoughts when I see Piper coming running towards me with her mask on "Hey these guys are having a meeting of only the champions of the God's with the gods. Wanna interrupt?"

I grin under the mask "Why not? Let's knock them off their ass one more time." With that the both of us head towards the big house.

Once we reach in there Annabeth stops us "Sorry but you guys can't be here. This is a meeting between the gods and their champions. You should leave."

"Yeah we heard. But we have some news that might you want to here " Piper answers them

"What does that mean Zarine?" Zeus questions

I cut in before Piper can speak "Where is Poseidon and his champion?" A few people look down mostly Demeter, Artemis and Thalia. David answers the question "Poseidon's champion ran away when she found out Percy was banished." He says Percy with a lot of venom "She considered him her brother and when she found out he was banished she couldn't take it. She was so sure that he was innocent. As if."

"Well wasn't he innocent? Why would the guy who save the world twice and refused godhood the first time do whatever the hell he did? Just doesn't make sense." Piper defends me

"And from what I know you were friends with him for around only a year or so? Why did his supposed betrayal hit you so hard? Were you jealous of him or something?"

"That doesn't matter anymore. What news do you have?" Zeus steps in

"Well we have heard from our sources that Typhoon is getting loose from his bonds slowly. He might be in the war as well."

Everyone is silent contemplating what I just said. It was big news after all. Last time he was out Olympus was almost destroyed by him. "We gods will look into it later on our own. Thank you for the news." Zeus answers "Now do the two of you have any idea who might be the enemy?"

"Yes we do, but are unable to tell. There is a spell on us, ancient magic, it prevent us from even giving a hint on who it is." Piper replies

"Yes the magic is from the time when Ra was the king of the Egyptian pantheon. It's that old and can't seem to find a way around it." I add "Even tried to ask for help from the goddess of magic Isis and her sister Nephtys, both were unsuccessful. They said it would take a long time very long time to undo it."

Zeus looks towards Apollo "They are telling the truth father." Apollo says. Zeus nods and was going to say something when Athena cuts him "So we must be fighting a primordial. If the spell is as old and powerful we must be fighting a being just as old. Only a primordial is that old."

"That makes sense sister. But which one? It can't be Ouranos he was chopped up by Kronor. It could be Gaia but the possibility is low as it was a demigod who destroyed her body, it could be that she only fell asleep and still has a physical form." Artemis tries to reason

"It could be Nyx, she has a body and could have gotten out of Tartarus. Or it could be Tartarus himself as even he had a body." Annabeth answers, I shudder when I remembered the first time i had seen Tartarus, the aura had been so powerful and malicious it was terrifying.

"Your right about it being a primordial. I can say this cause you people have already found out it was a primordial. If you had used a little bit more information you could have found out who it was but I guess that will have to wait." Piper answers "So how do we find out who it is? The monsters are not speaking about it either before you ask."

Suddenly Grover comes running into the room, panting "My Lord..." That's all he gets out before he starts wanting again. "Why didn't you just flash here Grover? You do remember you can flash since you are a god right?" Annabeth questions

"Oh dam I forgot. But anyway the wild isn't fighting on our side. It's going to stay neutral, they won't listen to me." He says in a panicked tone. I smirk under my mask, so Grover began the god of wild huh? And they still listen to me more then him, hell I didn't even know be was a god of wild. "This is a big problem. This reduces our numbers which puts us at a disadvantage." Athena asses the situation while I am writing a note on a price of paper for the wild to know even I'm on this side. Since they were staying neutral cause I was in the other side there shouldn't be a problem. I summon some ink and smear it on my ring and stamp it on the paper.

"Lord Grover take this. This will mobilise the wild life to our side, even the ones like hellhounds or any other monster of the wild will come on our side." I say as I hand him the note

"What do you think of yourself?" he replies back angrily "I am the god of the wild while you are a lowly mercenary. Why would they listen to you while they won't even listen to me their god!" he screams angrily.

My sharing activates as my anger increases "What have you done for them huh? Being their god mean nothing to them! You are just a lowly satyr, who lost his path when he became a god. I on the other hand have nourished them, grew them, treated them with respect. I am the reason the wild is thriving! **I am the Lord of the wild! Pan's successor! All wildlife answers to me alone. I am the reason the demigods get a safe passage when they travel through the forests or when some demigod arrive at camp without any satyr. I am the protector of wildlife. You dare say they would listen to you over me? They don't even mention you, you are nothing**." I retort back with enough venom to kill. I fell Piper's hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "All the wildlife, this includes the karpoi or the other grain spirts or animals favour me over any of you all. I took care of them, brought back the wild from its near death state. You think the grain spirts just stopped attacking demigod? It was my doing. They didn't want to participate in this war because I was against Olympus in the start. There were signs that showed that Olympus was the one killed my children, but we weren't sure so we scouted both sides and that's when we found out that it was the bastard who killed my children and wanted me to fight against you all. That my was part of the prophecy as well. Now do you want to call on the wild life or should I do that too myself?" Grover nods at me.

"Well that's good to know. Our numbers are increasing instead of decreasing. We are having good luck over here, we will need all the help we can get against a primordial" Athena declares before anyone else can say anything. I sit down on my seat again leaving a shivering god. He quickly runs out to not face my wrath anymore I'm assuming.

"Since when has he been a god of the wild. There haven't even been whispers about him." I ask

"It was about a year after the 2nd Giant war." Artemis answers and I feel a pang in my heart. So I had been betrayed by him too. Artemis continues "Also thank you for providing safe transport."

I nod "But please you must kill less animals. I can't ask you to completely stop hunting but it would be better if you didn't kill for sport or other useless reasons. It gets difficult to provide safe transport when your kill a lot of them."

"All right I'll see what I can do." She says and is followed by a angry Zeus "Who the hell do you think you are? Controlling the wild is not your job. You do not assign this to yourself. It has to be done by the cloven elders or the god of wild. You have pushed my hand here." He says with sparks around his body "The council will decide weather to have you executed or not! I am calling for a vote. Those who want him dead raise your hands." Zeus, Hera, Demeter, Dionysus raises their hands up "Those who want him to live raise your hand." All the other raise their hand and Zeus grumbles about risks.

"So now that, that is done lets move ahead shall we. The training at camp is going well, most demigods are getting better quickly. I think it's the war that is making them push themselves." I state "I do have a different question though, when are you gods going to join the fight?"

"Are you dumb or something? The gods can't participate it's against the ancient laws." Garry retorts

"Well smartass, the first titan war was fought by the eldest children of Kronor themselves along with their other allies. The 1st giant war was fought by the gods and demigod working side by side and so was the 2nd Giant war. Only the 2nd titan war the gods didn't participate as they were busy fighting Typhoon. You yourself just faces off against Krios who is a titan and so has to follow the ancient laws as well." Piper retorts and I smile

"Burn!!!" both Hermes and Apollo exclaim

"This meeting was also to decide that. We do not know when the final attack is going to be, all we can tell is it can be on Olympus." Athena explains "Now they are trying to decrease our numbers. Poseidon here as informed us of old sea spirts revolting against him, it's not many but it's still of concern. He thinks Oceanus but isn't sure. He won't be sparing many people as he will have to face the war on that side."

"That makes sense I guess, but he will be needed if Typhoon is released. Then everyone will be needed." I say and everyone nods their heads "So don't you think everyone should bring their army's over here. This place could be our base, as me and Zarine have strengthened the defences. I will be able to bring 3 Neman Lion in the army along with karpoi and other such spirits, Hades can bring some of his hellhounds, Briares can join the army, the hunters are already there, Grover is mobilising the dryads and nymphs, Olympus can recruit rest of the minor gods." I look at everyone and ask "Anything I missed?'

"No not really, only some minor details which aren't important. So how did you people defeat Krios?" Athena asks

"Well it wasn't us that defeated him. More like Graham and Zarine imprisoned him somewhere." Annabeth answers, making all gods go wide eye. All the immortals in the room were in a uproar.

" **SILENCE**!!!" Hestia screams "Stop acting like children, we are at war. Something like that is advantageous to us."

"Your right aunt. It is advantageous to us, but what proof do we have that he won't turn against us." Artemis asks

"Well I had promised to not turn against Olympus unless you do something to me first. Otherwise I don't have any reason to go against Olympus, who wants to the tedious task of ruling the world. It's easier to just be a tourist." I answer

"Again I will have to take a vote on weather or not to kill you. That is too much power you have there. All those –" he was cut of by a angry Hestia "You will stop calling for useless votes right now little brother! I won't have such powerful allies dying for no reason. They are our biggest firepower. And did you not here what he just said, the wild life follows him. We would have another war at our hands with the wild. That isn't something you want when your fighting a primordial."

"Fine we won't call for a vote over his life. You make sense about not killing him." Zeus accepts

"What happened to my daughter? Why isn't Piper in camp?" Aphrodite asks trying to maintain the charade

"I'm sorry to inform you lady Aphrodite but Piper is dead. We found her body all bruised and mutilated. We have her a proper Egyptian funeral with Anubis himself present over there." I answer as I see everyone's eyes become wide.

"What. She isn't dead." Jason states. I look at him with my sharingan activated " **Don't you dare talk about her you filthy piece of shit! Don't. You. Dare** "

"Piper is his ex girlfriend, he does get to worry about her you know." Annabeth defends him

"Annie don't." Thalia shakes her head

"And she is my best friend. Don't you tell me he worries over her." I spit out "I still fell like tearing him from the inside out. The only reason I didn't is cause he could be a important part of the war."

"Yes we know he deserves it all right. Can we drop the topic? It's making me uncomfortable. We are talking about someone who is suppose to be my brother." Thalia spit out the last part with so much venom. I nod

"So we gods will also be part of the war but only when it's a powerful enemy will we appear. If we want to face of against a primordial we will have to conserve our strength." Athena states and everyone nods. "Meeting dismissed! What has been discussed here shall be done. You may inform the other." Zeus says and everyone flashed out except Hestia and the other champions along with Artemis start leaving the room

"You want my blessing now?" She asks me and my eyes widen.

"How did you find out it was us?" I ask

"Well you are my champions. Why wouldn't I know its you?" She replies back with a smirk

"I would like that but I don't think it will be good for my health. I am a water elementalist and an Eye of a water goddess and a son if Poseidon. I always have much difficulty in using fire even though I have gotten good at it. But would be hazardous mixture don't you think?"

She frowns "I guess so." She smiles "So I guess you will still only hold the title."

"Can you tell my dad who we are? It would be nice for him to know." I ask and she smiles "Sure I will." She smiles and disappears in a flash of fire.

I leave the big house too and join the others and Piper "What are you all discussing?" I ask

"Well we were deciding to tell the other councillors about the new development." I nod and agree that it would be a good idea. It was decided that we would all meet in the evening at 6. I decided to go back to teaching Sam water manipulation as I was off duty at the moment. Sam had picked up water manipulation incredibly fast after he started to get the hang of it, he seemed to be a natural now. Though none of his siblings know about that. He was in my secret hiding spot, the one that I had found before I was exiled. It had a small water body that I use to have fun with, now Sam uses it for practise. When I reached there I saw Sam revolving two spheres of water around himself at high speed. I smirk and watched as the whole body of water drenched him making him fall down in surprise. He turns towards me and glares "What the hell man?"

"Your a son of Poseidon, dry yourself." I say and he nods and dries himself. "So how's it going? Cause there isn't anything I can teach you now. You have to do it on your own, you can come for me to advice and stuff but it's all you. This isn't something you teach someone."

He grins ag me "I know that, and it's been going great. You saw how fast I was revolving those spheres, I could use it in battle as needles instead of spheres, just didn't want to risk it here. It was my first try."

I was impressed, that was a good idea and he was getting a lot better than I expected. "Say how about we do a sword fight? Just a spar to see how good you are." I ask

"Now you want to teach me sword fighting as well?" he asks me with a raised eyebrow

"Well what do you expect. I'm your teacher and I want you to be the best in everything. I already teach sword fighting to the campers in the afternoon classes. I'm pretty sure I want to teach you." I say. He grins and rushes towards me with a sword.

2 mins later, with me holding my sword on a sprawling Sam. "I must say you aren't that bad. I could work with you, though again it will be brutal."

He sighs "Well at least it won't be because your trying to put me down. It's good to have a brother that is helping me out so much."

"No problem, that's what brothers are for." I say and offer him my hand, which he takes. "Well I have to go and attend a meeting now. The Roman Senate is going to be there too this time. Let's see how they react to me knowing things before them."

I make my way over to the Senate house as that's where the meeting was going to be held. It was still the same way I remembered it to be. I guess some people just don't know how to move forward. When I reached the door I ran into Piper and we both went in together. As soon as we did one of the members pointed out "This is a senate meeting. You aren't allowed over here." I just ignore it and make my was over to the Greeks and non members of the Senate. "Did you not here me? You aren't allowed here, leave or we will be forced to."

I gain a amused expression behind my mask. I am the reason they are invited to join and they think they can kick me out. Thalia was going to say something but I cut her off before she can start, "Oh you think you can kick me out? You and what army? I alone annihilated the previous monster army, with my partners help you think you stand a chance?" there is stunned silence

"You can't abuse your powers like that. It's not honourable." Some one else screams

"Wouldn't the Senate have done the same? Hmmm? Wouldn't you?" I ask "Well anyway can we just skip these shity greetings and stuff and get on with the meeting. I didn't call them for that. I just need more ideas on what the enemy might do next." I state and the prerators nod and start the meeting.

The meeting was less of a battle strategy and more of me and Piper's interrogation. They asked so many questions, it got so boring. The meeting was shit, I got a say, though Piper asked to meet me, something to talk about. So that is where I'm heading right now, to the beach, to talk. As I headed towards the beach I spotted Piper and ran towards her. "Hey what did you want to talk about?"

"About us. Are we still taking time off or are we together? I want to know Perce, I need to know. We have been sleeping together, acting all normal like nothing has happened."

"Wow! Wow! Slow down. I had enough time to think before the first time we slept together again. I thought you knew we were together again." I kiss her gently "Now let's go back to and have a nice sleep. I'm really sleepy after all that questioning the Senate did."

She smiles at me "Yeah me too. But hey what do you think about the Senate trying to get a quest from the Oracle? You didn't say anything about it in the meeting."

I froze "Quest for what? Why would they need to send a quest? And when did this come up?"

""I knew you weren't paying attention! For Ra's sake you need to pay attention Perce!" Piper exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah I get the point. But what are they consulting the Oracle for?" I ask slightly panicked. A quest would be a bad idea for now as HE is already attacking here. What's the point of it anyways.

"To find the power out of this world. That's what they want to attain and so are going to issue a quest." She answers.

"Oh. This... is okay I guess, can't really stop them anyway right? So might as well let them go." I say after thinking a bit.

"I guess!"


	25. Chapter 24

**AN** **Hey guys I'm back. I know I didn't update in a long time and I'm sorry for that. I had a lot in my plate, I still do but had some time so wrote this chapter, I'll start updating more often now. I hope you like it.**

 **Awesome** – telepathic

 **Percy's pov**

I open my eyes and I feel something heavy on my chest. Wondering what it is I look down to find a sleeping Piper. She looks so peaceful like this. I get out of bed, careful to not wake her up. Get ready for my morning workout and open a portal to a forest where I know Simba lives, my pet Neman lion. As I enter the forest I feel calm all of a sudden, the energy of nature flowing all around me always calms me down. This is where I had come shortly after the death of my parents, children when piper was unconscious. I start my workout with the usual jog

Almost after 2 hours I run across Simba. The two of us get in a friendly spar to gauge our skills. I had been training Simba to fight alongside me. At the end of the fight I say "You seem to have gotten much better than before. Good job buddy."

" **Thank you Perseus, but you still bested me.** " He replies

"Well I have always used bullshit strategies that some how work." I reply

" **There is something in your mind what is it? You haven't been here in a long time due to the war stuff. Did something happen?** " he asks me

I look at him and decide to let him know "Piper slept with someone else when she was under a Aphrodisiac."

" **Who drugged her? Did you rip him apart?** " he asks me

I nod "It was her ex. He suffered in my Tsukuyomi."

" **Still Piper should have had some control over herself, to let anyone just do her because of that is not right. Its her fault also, I know coming from a animal it's weird cause we sleep around with a lot of people, but from what I understand of human relations it's not right. I have been alive for long enough to know that.** "

Finally someone that understands how I feel. I'm so conflicted "I feel the same way. It's so confusing. I love her just as much as I did before but now there is a part of me that hates her for slapping with her ex boyfriend of all people. I know it was a mistake form her side and outside forces were at hand as well but I still can't just let it go. I still feel hurt ya know. Is something wrong with me?" I ask him

" **No nothings wrong with you. It's natural to feel that way. You should still keep her away from her ex though he might try something again.** "

"Yeah your right. Thanks man. It was good talking to you, but I gotta go now. I'll call for you real soon. See ya later tell the others as well." He nods to me and walks away

I open a portal and head back to the camp. When I come out of the portal it's right in front of a crowd and they seemed to be cheering. I look behind me and see 3 guys whose names I don't remember currently with backpacks. "Ahh what s going on?" I asks

"They are going on the quest to find the power out of this world. Isn't it awesome? We can finally win this war." Some screams out

"WHAT? Have you'll even gotten any prophecy for this quest? Cause last time I checked it was needed to go for a quest. And isn't it a bit foolish to send out 3 more people than how many already have been?" I ask

"Are you questioning the Senate discussion?" some Roman asks who I'm assuming is part of the Senate

"Yes. You are in a war! You can't spread your forces thin. Every soldier counts. Every man has to fight to protect their home! You need to grow up in times of war, this is no time to try and gain some more influence or political power. Lives are at risk here! The entirety of our way of living is being threatened. It's time for us to unite under one banner. We aren't Greeks or Romans now, No we are Demigods fighting for our survival! And we will win, but we have to do this together. We don't need some power out of this world. United we stand, separate we fall. So let's do this together!!" I scream the last word and the crowd starts cheering.

Suddenly someone points out "But we need the power the prophecy states we need it." I gran out in frustration "Dude I just gave a speech about that stuff. Did you not here that? Anyhow we can only hope it will fall into our hands because we don't have a way to find it. There hasn't been any prophecy for the previous quests sent out. What makes you think it will be any different now?" I ask

"All we can do is try and hope there is one this time." It was Annabeth this time. I groan in frustration "All right why don't we go to the Oracle. I wanted to meet her anyway."

"Good because your not our leader. Your just a ally, you can't tell us what to do." Annabeth states.

I raise my eyebrow not that they can see it behind my mask "I never said I was. I was just giving my opinion cause I have been in 4 wars in total so I have more experience and I know the enemy better." I remember the war I participated with the Egyptians. One was a civil war. Some one was trying to dethrone Carter. We won of course. The second was whèn someone tried to dethrone Horus, not found out who it was even now. Though I have my suspicions "and let me tell you it's ugly. You watch your loved one die while you can't do anything to stop it. People losing their limbs their entire lives. Families being destroyed, children being orphaned wives losing their husband or the other way round. War can be described in one word 'suffering'."

"We know, not most of us campers but immortal ones know. We have been in two wars too" she replies back softly

I try to cheer up the atmosphere "Come one let's visit the Oracle now and get a prophecy." And I start heading towards Rachel's cave. Well I guess it's not Rachel's now but that's not the point. When we reach there me and Piper start to enter but here the crowd gasp so we fault mid step. Turn my head back and ask "What?"

"It's nothing, the Oracle just freaks them out so they don't enter the cave, always meet with her outside." Hazel replies

"Oh alright still going to go in and meet her." Piper replies from my side and I nod

We enter the cave and I immediately recognise it, the interior was same as that of Rachel's no changes at all except for the different creepy drawings and lightings, it could have been a haunted house for all we know "I hope there aren't any ghosts. I have always had bad experience with ghosts."

"You and me both honey" piper replies "Hello is anyone in here?"

"Yeah just a minute." A voice replies

"That's a police voice isn't it? Kinda reminds me of someone" I comment.

A girl walls in, she was around 5'7" blond hair curvaceous body, tanned skin like Annabeth's looked incredibly fit and a pretty face. Looked like a daughter of Aphrodite, a lot of models would be jealous of her body. She smiles "How can I help you"

"Wow you look good" I couldn't help but comment even though i knew it would make Piper jealous.

"Ah thanks..."

"Grafam, and this is Zarine. We just wanted to meet you. Well actually there is going to be a quest..." She interrupts me

"and you want a prophecy I take it."

"No we aren't going on a quest, the questers are waiting outside. If you hadn't interrupted you would have know." Piper adds rather hostile

"Ahh sorry about that..." I wait for her to give me her name

"Claire" She fills in

"Right Claire. She isn't usually like that, I don't know what's gotten into her." I say rubbing the back of my head "But she's right the questers are waiting outside, we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Yeah your right. So let's go" Claire starts walking with us behind her "Hey do you think the three of us could hang out get to know each other?" I ask

"Sure it would be nice to have some friends. The immortal campers are too busy to hang out. Personally I think they just don't like me except Leo, Calypso Hazel and Frank. Those guys come here time to time to keep me company." Claire answers "So here we are."

"Well it wasn't creepy, don't know what you people are all afraid of?" I state honestly

"Anyhow let's just try and get the prophecy shall we?" Piper chimes in hurriedly

Green mist started swirling around Claire the same way it use to around Rachel then in a raspy voice she said "Come forth and ask seeker."

The three people step forward and the middle one asks "How can I find the power out of this world which will help us win the war?"

" _What once has been given_

 _shan't be given again_ _It exist with the ones who no longer exist_ _He who bears the curse of war_ _Was once the hope of many_ _With very little for himself_ "

The green mist subsides and I catch her as she falls "Well that wasn't very useful" I say

"Well I'm sorry then I guess." Claire says with a sad expression

"Hey not your fault. The Oracle just speaks through you, you don't have any control over it, hell last I checked even Apollo doesn't have any control on what comes out of the oracles mouth" Piper consoles her and she smiles and nods

"Well let's just head back as you can see the power can't be attained again. We also need to have a meeting about the prophecy." I turn and look at Claire "I'll see you later."

"Can I talk to you for a second before that." Claire ask me and I nod. Annabeth informs me to be in the big house in 5. Everyone leaves as me and Claire walk to the side "So what's it that you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I think I know who doesn't exist anymore." She says meekly I nod for her to go on " I think it's Percy Jackson. His story is passed down from Oracle to Oracle. The real history of the 2 wars. I don't know if you know about him or not but it's true. He was exiled for some reason and then erased from history. So he doesn't exist anymore."

She looks at me hopefully and I decided to let her in on the secret cause she wasn't lying, that I knew for sure "Yeah I know about that. Me and my wife do know the proper history, in fact we even know about the power. We told the heads we would take care of it, but no one seems to listen to us in that matter."

"Wait so Percy Jackson is coming back? I have so many questions to ask him, it will be so amazing." She replies back with stars in her eyes. She is a fan girl.

"He is married you know? And your suppose to be a maiden." I reply back with amusement in my voice.

"I know that, and being a fan doesn't mean I have a crush on him." She says with a deadpan look. I chuckle and tell her that I'd let her know about it later. She seems like a genuinely nice person. I bid her goodbye and head for the meeting.

As I was heading to the big house I saw a figure in a cloak heading towards the entrance to camp half-blood. I tell a kid nearby to go and tell everyone in the big house that I was calling them to the main entrance. I walk towards the entrance trying to figure out what the person wanted. It was a dangerous person, even I have to always be on guard with her. She might be as good as Piper with the Sharingan. The two of us meet at the front of the gate and I ask "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"You're a lot less pleasant now. You were much better to talk to before." She answers "I am here to talk to the leaders of this camp, and since you are not one of them could you do me the courtesy of calling them?"

"They are on their way I suppose. I did send someone to call them." She hums in response. The two of us wait in silence for them two come. I remember the first time I met her.

 **~Flashback~**

"Damm it! The emissary is late. It's already half past 6 in the morning. The emissary was suppose to meet us at six. What the hell is he?" I cry out loud

"Right here buddy. Have some patience, got stuck in some traffic." A voice come out from behind us. We turn around to see a small kid around the age of thirteen in a clock and mask walking towards us. As she comes close it becomes clear that she is a small girl.

"What the hell is this. Does he think this is some kind of game, sending a little girl to negotiate terms of us joining. I don't think he is taking this seriously, maybe we should just act on our own to take revenge. We can fight both sides no problem." Piper exclaims furious

"Hold your horses doll I am older than I look, I am centuries old. I also am the first in command of his army. So as you see my master is taking things very seriously, I make most of the discussions on his behalf." She says in a very calm voice "I also am incredibly sorry for your loss. I some what understand how you feel."

"Ok that's bull crap. If you are trying to pull the sympathy card to get of easier during negotiations don't even try." I exclaim "You don't know how it feels when people most precious to you are taken away just to cripple you. So don't act like you do."

"You are right, I don't know how that feels but I do know how it feels to loose someone important. I lost the person most precious to me because of the gods, he was the only one I truly considered family. So I know a little bit about how you feel, that's why I personally came here." She says in a incredibly calm manner.

"Well, I am sorry for my outburst. I thought you were trying to use my loss for your advantage. So let's begin then shall we?"

"Why not? Got nothing to loose. So what are your conditions, let's see if we can accommodate them. You can call me commander." The now identified commander says

 **LINE BREAK ~ 2 HOURS LATTER**

"Well it seems we have come to a conclusion here. We are happy to have warriors of your calibre here. The base is in a safe spot inside Tartarus I can take you there." Commander says as she gets up but I am frozen to the spot. Tartarus was scary the first time around and that time I couldn't see the real deal but now that's not the case. "I... I can't come to Tartarus, I won't be able to stand it. I will be seeing the real thing not what a normal mortal would see."

"Don't worry, it's a safe spot because it's filled with the mist, you won't be able to see through it, no one can." She says in a comforting manner

"No you don't understand to my eyes the mist doesn't exist. No amount of mist can obscure my view of reality. That's why I am scared. I have see what Tartarus would be like, that was with it being under the protection of the mist. Without it I truly am terrified of it."

"Honey you can deactivate your special eyesight. Don't worry too much." Piper calms me down by reminding me that I can deactivate the sharingan. Damm I fell foolish now, how could I forget that. I got too overworked with everything going on.

"Special eyesight?" The commander asks

"Yeah you see he has this special eyesight that lets him see through the mist like it doesn't exist at all. It's quite useful if you ask me, it's a little different than clear sighted mortal concept." Piper explains

"I see. Come on Grafam and Zarine, I am open g a portal to the place." The commander calls out to us

"Wow you can open portals? That's so cool!" I exclaim

"The base is the only place I can open portals too." She explains.

With that we get up and get ready to move towards the portal she is going to open. 'Take care Percy, we might not be on the same side anymore but I am still your friend and care about you. I have to leave you now.'

' Thanks for understanding Nephtys. I hope I meet you again soon.' With that she leaves my body. I fell a little drained now. I am certainly going to miss her, she did help me out a lot and was there for me like a friend.

The commander turns around and takes a defensive stand "Gods. There were gods here a few seconds ago."

"Calm down. They were leaving us, we were their hosts so they had to leave us for us to join you."

"Alright lets go then." She says and a portal opens up "After you."

With that we walk into the portal and get thrown out in a blood red room. The air was sulphurous and I immediately started to cough, blisters were starting to form on my hands and legs, I fell to my knees and the commander comes out of the portal. She hurries over to us and presents vials of orange lavaish liquid "Drink this, it will help you'll get comfortable."

Both of us hurriedly snatch the vials and drink up. Immediately my body relaxes and I am able to breath normally. I could feel the blisters disappearing and the cuts from the glass below healing "That was from the river Phlegethon wasn't it. That's the underworld equivalent of ambrosia and nectar. If you ask me it's more effective." I say

"Definitely the river of fire. Only that would be available over here and... man my throat burns." Piper chimes in.

The commander giggles a little "Welcome to the base. Master is not here mostly but he has told me to test the two of you if we had come to an agreement. So we are going to have an spar."

"Don't have a problem with that. I haven't had any fun since a long time. The last time me and my wife spared was ages ago, this should be fun if your as good as you say you are." I say a little bit excited completely forgotten about the scary ass place we were in.

"Wow you are incredibly cocky." Cracking her neck "I am a lot more experienced then you are so don't think you will win."

"Well if you say so, but don't underestimate me. That's the worst thing a opponent can do, even though I act cocky I never underestimate my opponent. Now where do we spar?"

"This is the sparing room. The circle behind us which is not filled with glass that's the arena. So get in its first you verses ne and then your wife verses me." With that the two of us walk in. She takes her stance. She crouched down, her left leg stretched forward while her right leg was bent backwards, her bodyweight mostly on the right leg. Her left hand was outstretched palm open, the right hand was stretched backwards clenched in a fist. My pose was quite similar to her except the space between my very was of a single foot and I wasn't crouched down.

"Nice stance there commander but I fell that has more disadvantages then advantages." I point out.

"I like this stance I have been using it for a long time. Yours on the other hand is basic. So let's just begin" with that the two of us dash towards each other, she tries to punch me on the face which I sidestep towards the left while blocking it too while doing this I try to punch her ribcage which she blocks. She tries to hit me on the face again which is blocked by me and knee her in the stomach and she bends over. This is proceeded by a uppercut to the face. She stumbles back and regains her composure and smirks "Your not so bad but this is just the beginning. Don't get to full of yourself." And she comes at me with a front kick which I block and was going in to punch her but an unexpected roundhouse kick from the earlier leg catches me off guard and am hit on on the face. I stumble backward but she just keep coming at me, punches me in the gut and when I bend over she uses a mean upper cut. I stagger backwards even more and she decides to punch me but this time I was ready, I catch her fist with one hand and punch her bicep with the other and then kick her backwards to get some breathing room.

"Your not so bad yourself commander. Good going"

She smirks at me and I rush forward with a punch but at the last moment I crouch down and sweep her off her feet. She jumped back on her feet with incredible speed and agility. She was a pro definitely a lot older then she looks "How old are you? Your a lot more experienced than you look?" I ask her

"It's bad manners to ask a Lady her age?" she replies

I grunt and charge forward again. Our fight and after five more minutes with me as victorious. Both of us are panting, I'm leaning against Piper, it was tough to keep going at such high speeds with getting hit again and again with the combination of being a little out if shape. My recovery training regime that I made only focused on speed and strength, my stamina is still low. "So are you going to fight me too now or...is it going to happen latter? Piper asks

"Honey look at both of us, do we look like we can go another round. The last part where we fought with our swords was even more intense than the hand to hand combat. We can't fight even another minute with our swords in our hand. We are winded."

"Yeah he is not kidding. I can't go another round, I'll take his word for you being good. Though I will spar with you later, it will be fun. So I'll take you'll to the main hall kind of place, its where people who aren't training just hang out, the monsters of the army have a different place. The two of you'll will be co-captains of your own squad that I will give you. Your skills would put you as co commander but trust issues." Commander explains to us while leading us to the living quarters. After we were out of that room there wasn't any glass on the floor but the air was still toxic and the walls looked gruesome. This place was made as liveable as possible it seems. When we got in there it was filled with people.

"Hey commander are all these just Greeks or other pantheons too?" Piper asks her

"These are just Greek all the pantheons are segregated, same with the monsters. There are arenas like the coliseum to fight for entertainment. If its just between monsters its a fight to death, between humans fight ends with the one being unconscious or yielding."

"Oh that's cool and practical. No point in killing people from your own side." I point out

"Everybody can I get your attention for an announcement." The commander starts out in the front of the room and when she has everyone's attention she continues "These are Grafam and Zarine, they will be appointed squad captains. They are both co captains of squad one. I am sorry Josh but you will have to step down, their skills rival my own." She finishes and everyone starts whispering about us.

"Ahh commander is it okay if Josh is co-captain with us, I know it's highly irregular to even have to co-captains but it would be good to have Josh with us too, he knows the people here better than we do and his knowledge and decisions will be quite useful." I ask her

"If you don't have a problem I don't have one either." She turns around to look at this Josh guy "It looks like you won't have to step down Josh." With that she leg was us to go who knows where. This Josh guy comes ahead to greet us. He had worn normal jeans and t-shirt he had his auburn hair spiked and looked a lean and agile "Well I'm Josh and thanks for saving my post" he smiles at us

I grin even though he can see it due to my mask "No problem. So mind showing us around."

 **~Flashback end~**

I here noises and turn around to see that the head campers, Chiron, Thalia and Piper were heading towards us "So what's the big deal that you had to call us here idiot?" I here Dave's voice and I get a tick mark but I calm down and move aside for them to see her.

"This is the first in command of our enemy and a few other squadron leaders that are hiding in the trees." I reply back and everyone's eyes widen

"She is just a kid!" Annabeth exclaims and I reply in one word which explains everything "Agelessness."

"Your as good as ever to have noticed my people." Commander points out with a emotionless tone. "Well my eyes see through all." I reply back and she nods "I see you have brought Josh from Squad 1, Bobby from 2 and Jsryl from 3." I narrow my eyes on her. There is definitely something going on, she has definitely planed something.

"As alert as ever I see. No wonder he want a to make a proposition." Josh says. I raise my eyebrow "You have met him? You sure you didn't wet your pants, fall unconscious or maybe cry like a pussy? Did mommy have to come and take you back?" he lunges towards me but is held back by the other two.

"Stand down Josh. Can't you see he is just trying to rile you up." The commander then looks at me "We don't have any ulterior motive."

"Yes and I am as bad as Josh at fighting and strategizing. I don't even know why he is the leader of squad 1 he could be a subordinate in the last squad. Whatever your up to I will stop it. Can't you see _he_ is playing you." I say. In response she shows me her tongue. My eyes widen as I gaze upon her tongue. It didn't have the spell stopping her from spouting information. It showed that she could do whatever she wanted, that he trusted her that much. I was bit to shocked to say anything.

"We are the leaders of the camp. What do you want to talk about" Annabeth's commanding voice snaps me out of my shock. I look back at her and nod "Be careful with her. She's really good at talking. Like the devil, cunning and devious, if your of guard she will get what she wants from you. In other words she is like you." She nods in response

"Well Annabeth Chase we are here to negotiate with you. If you surrender i can assure you that no demigod will be harmed. You don't need to fight, the Olympians should fight for themselves. What have they ever done for you in return. You shed your blood and sweat for them and what do they do? Nothing! They just sit on their thrones and chatter. We could bestow upon humanity a gift that will bring about as much advances as fire did. All you need to do is not right, surrender and we will let all the demigod have a luxurious lives, not being hunted by monsters. You could live any life you want, you Annabeth could be the architect of the world itself, everyone's dreams could come true. Think about it." Commander tries to entice the leaders

"In exchange all you want is for them to be loyal to the scariest guy I have ever seen." I look at them especially Annabeth "He is your worst nightmare Ms Chase, he is everyone's worst nightmare. They have giants, titans all under his command. Even they are scarred of him, primordials are always strong but a primordial who has been gathering his strength for more than 500 years is worse. Kronos and the other Titans barely defeated Ouranos and he wasn't at full power, he was out of his domain, he had spent a lot of energy managing his kingdom and even then the titans barely won. Think first, don't give into your greed. What about your mom? She helped you out when you were a kid, the chance to redesign Olympus. You Thalia your father saved you by turning you into a tree, and Artemis who's lieutenant you are. Each one of you have been helped by the gods. Don't give I to her."

"You leaders have to choose. I'll come back later in two days at the same time. We will talk then. Think about it though, you all could live like kings and queens." She says and opens a portal.

"Hold on a minute, are you saying that you are going to give them land to rule over when ..." I choke as I was going to say his name "When he take over? That's a bit insane. Doesn't make any sense. He doesn't need demigods that much." Instead of answering to me she just walks away.

 **AN** **It's time for the big stuff to happen now. What will the demigods choose? Will they surrender or fight.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Percy's pov**

The day had started out well but right now I'm in a battle with the commander, while the immortal campers were battling a few other squad leaders and the other campers fought against the monsters that were heading towards the camp. The whole place around us was drenched and people were slipping and messing up, at least it was a disadvantage for both sides.

 **Sometime ago**

It had been two days since the talk with the commander. Piper or me weren't made part of any discussions so we have no idea what they have decided. Even though right now all of us are heading to meet the commander. It's kind of weird, before this Chiron had so much authority now it's like he has none. Anyway we are now arriving at the entrance right now and I can see the commander with the same people she had first come with plus a little more guards I didn't recognise but I'm quite sure they are from the Egyptian side looking at their clothing, it looked like it was ancient long before even I was born.

I narrowed my eyes at the commander and sent some killer intent towards her and she glanced towards me and did the same. I let it go the moment Annabeth starts to speak "We have come to a majority and we are going to fight." She then narrows her eyes and with a lot more authority continues "and since it's a peaceful meeting we expect you to leave peacefully." The commander nods and turns around but stops mid turn and faces the camp again "You said you had a majority. So whoever wants to join us is welcomed to. You have to join now though, it's your last chance."

Mummers started to erupt as she finished the sentence. I hope they don't change sides now, it wouldn't be good for us. Suddenly a boy raised his hand and declared that he would join their her side. My eyes widened as suddenly some more people started agreeing to it. It was a small group but it still not so good for us. As they started moving forward people started giving them looks of betrayal. When they were reaching the front I threw a few daggers near their feet but it was intercepted. I scowl under my mask and look at the commanders she was the one who did it, I then look at the leaders of the camp "Are you people just going to let them leave?"

"It's their choice, we can't stop them." Dave responds like a complete idiot Annabeth knocks him on the head and explains "We can take them prisoner you idiot."

"No you won't. They are my subordinates now, that means you can attack them as this is a peaceful meeting." The commander responds

"No they are traitors from our side and we have all the right to capture them. " Piper replies. The commander motions for her people to attack "Attack till the new recruits are on our side. I'll open a portal to the base" and as proclaimed a portal opens "Newbies go into the portal now." And they do just that cause all of us got busy.

Annabeth, Dave, Frank and the others are fighting the leaders "Help the immortal campers, the leaders will be defeated faster that way. I'll take the commander." I tell Piper and she nods and heads of. I look at the commander "Lets see how good you are now that you will be going all out." With that I dash towards her.

When I'm halfway there she opens a portal "You say you are the best water manipulator in the world, it's time to see if that's true." I could see the smirk under her hood. Water suddenly flows out of the portal in huge quantities must be worth 2 lakes the size of the one at this camp. "Save them from drowning in this" she screams and propels her hand forward as did the other water users.

A giant wave started heading towards us when I raised my hand in concentration to stop it. The force was too much and I had to use a little bit of Nephtys' power to halt it's advance. With my eyes glowing I taunted "You were saying?"

The commander gritted her teeth and tried pushing back with even more force as did the others I'm sure. It was tough to hold back against that many water elementalist especially the commander she was quite good. I was barely holding it in place as I couldn't use Nephtys' full power. That is suppose to be a hidden trick up my sleeve. So I did the only thing I could "Oey Poseidon campers! A little help here will be appreciated." I start looking out for Sam and as soon as I spot him I call out "Sammy! You're going to take the lead here. We will do lesson number one. Just use your brains and think how that would work." It was making the wave take a U turn, a vertical one in this case.

"Oh no, I got it sir. I was thinking the same thing." He replies back " I have already told half to Poseidon campers and am telling the rest now."

I smirk under my mask "I knew I had a good reason to teach ya." He starts blushing at my praise "Stop blushing and get on with it now. Poseidon campers i am leaving the wave to you all now." I counted till three and gave up control.

As soon as I did that I attacked the commander forcing her to give up control as well. The wave moves forward for a few seconds and stops again. I attack the commander relentlessly and she kept blocking it. I was pushing her back when she suddenly counter attacked and started pushing me back. I hadn't fought a good sword fight in long time cause me and Piper didn't have any spars recently. I was kinda having fun here.

Spark were flowing left and right as our weapons clashed for dominance. She would swipe art my head and I would duck and attack her torso which she would block using the bracelets she had worn. I was so focused in the battle that I hadn't even realised that the Poseidon campers had already executed the plan until it was two late. The huge wave was right above me when I sensed it. I used water travel in the last moment to escape it not that it would do that much damage. "Woohoo! We did it!" I heard some one exclaim

"It's not over yet." I shout as warning "Those were mostly water uses like Poseidon kids most of them won't be affected. That wave thing we did was so that the camp would be safe."

"How right you are Grafam" the commander say and opens new portal out of which an army of monster and who I assume are demigods arrive. It wasn't very big but still an army "I had them on standby in case things went... sideways" she says

Annabeth takes the lead here and screams "Charge!" and so the two sides clash

 **PRESNT**

So that's how we are where we are now. I am fighting with the commander in even term but this was going on for two long according to me so I activated my Sharingan and attacked her. Instantly I had the upper hand as I could predict her movements even before she even did them. I quickly disarmed her "Give up now and I might not have to kill you. I really don't want to either."

She laughs at me and says "This isn't over, far from it really. That sword wasn't very balanced in my hand." She removes a pen from her cloak and my eyes widen "This one on the other hand is." I recognised that pen and as she uncaps it, it elongates to riptide. The sword I had given Lillian. I see red with anger and growl out " **Where did you get that sword?** "

"You know this sword?" She asks me curiously

"I gave that sword to my sister. And I swear on Styx that if you killed her I will rip you apart."

I see her stiffen when I say it. She drops her hands and whispers "My brother gave it to me." She looks up in my eyes, still whispering "Percy?"

I stiffen at the question my anger addled mind not processing what's really happening I attack her, she blocks my strike and says "It's me Lillian."

I stiffen when she says that and things start whirling in my mind. She had said that her brother had given it to her and I had given it to Lillian. It was the same pen/sword Riptide. She was Lillian, it all made sense now. After she ran away he must have found her and manipulated her, turned her into his little puppet. I still had to make sure though "What's my favourite constellation?" I ask her

"The huntress" she answers instantly

"The first day I took you away to take you to Artemis, that night while sleeping you did something unexpected. What was it?" I ask

"I moved from my bed and slept with you." She answered

I guess she was it huh "You really are her aren't ya?" She nods "I have to ask this and swear on the Styx that you will be honest." She swears on the Styx and I continue "Did you have any part in killing my children? Or any other children" instantly she answers no and she was still standing fine, so I guess she didn't. I smiled brightly under my mask. She opened her arms for a hug but I raised my hand to stop her "Hugging later. I don't want to give the campers any ideas of who I am or you are." She nods "Tell your army to retreat. You stay here though." She does as I ask.

Her army starts retreating and I start hearing the campers cheer. When every one except her had gone and she was right in front of the portal she closed it. "Well good job commander." I say and she comes and stand by my side.

There was pin drop silence as every one must have been stunned about what's happening. Piper was the first to ask "Pe- Grafam what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing really. She is just on our side now, well to be more precise with me, like you are." I tell her. Piper's activates as she growls out " **What do you mean like me?** "

"O...Oh no! Honey you have it all wrong, she isn't a lover or anything. Just some one very important to me, like you. Not a lover" I get out shaking in fear. She is really scary when she wants to be.

She visibly relaxes "That's all right then I guess. How come she got so important to you all of a sudden."

"Oh she always was. I just thought she was dead or with my cousin who I wasn't allowed to meet you know." I see recognition flash in Thalia's eyes but she keeps it hidden. Piper had the same reaction.

"All that's fine but she still was the leader of the enemy army. She can't do that." Annabeth points out loudly.

"And now she is on our side and can give a but load of information." I retort back.

Annabeth grits her teeth in anger as I was clearly right. "But she will still be treated as a prisoner."

"Not even on your luckiest day Chase. She is with me and that's final" I say with anger but Lillian holds my hand

"It's alright. She is right I should still be treated as a prisoner. I have been a leader long enough to know that as well. And frankly brother you should too." She says. I release a sigh and nod "Fine me and someone you set up will keep an eye on her."

"Sure that's alright I guess. And if she cooperates then we can set her free." Annabeth replies with a smile.

"Glad we could end the fighting." Thalia comments with a rare smile "Annie I would like to volunteer to keep an eye on her."

"Firstly don't call me Annie and yeah sure you can keep an eye on her." She replies "It just has to be someone we trust that's all." Annabeth replies and all the others nod as well. That went good for me, I give a slight nod of thanks to Thalia who just kept smiling. "So it is settled Grafam and Thalia will keep an eye on miss..." Annabeth waits for Lillian to fill in and she does just that "Miss Jackson" The immortal campers stiffen and I snort but then Annabeth regains her composure and continues "Yes... to keep an eye on Miss Jackson."

Everyone dispersed and I took Lillian to the Poseidon cabin along with Piper "Hey Lil this here is my wife Piper." I say

"The daughter of Aphrodite!" She says with wide eyes "God she is too good in combat to be Aphrodite's daughter" I chuckle and Piper exclaims "Hey us daughters of Aphrodite can be good too."

"Oh I don't doubt that. But your toooooo good" She says and Piper chuckles "I guess I am."

As we reach the cabin i remember that there isn't any space there "Oh wait there isn't any space here in this cabin." We stand outside the cabin thinking what to do "Wait I have a idea" I exclaim and run towards the hunters cabin.

As soon as I reach the front door I knock at it. Some random hunter opens the door and at seeing my mask scowls, "What do you want boy?" she asks

"I need to talk to Miss Grace please. It's very important, it's about the war." I lie the last part cause I knew they wouldn't listen otherwise. She nods and tells me to wait here. Thalia comes out and asks what happened "I kinda wanted to borrow the tent I gave you for Lil. There is no space in Poseidon cabin. I was thinking she could stay in the tent cause it's just pure awesome." She laughs a bit and tells me to wait for a moment and gets it out for me "I'll be needing it back later. And can you please tell her that I am sorry, I wanted to be there for her. I wish I could have done more." I nod and greet her good bye and leave

"Here I got this for you" I tell Lilian. Her eyes widen and she responds "This is the one you gave _Thalia_ " She says Thalia's name with some distaste.

We enter the Poseidon cabin and put up the small tent near my room, it's really small on the outside and doesn't take much space "You know Thalia didn't have anything to do with my banishment. She had no idea about it till the day I told her. She also told me to apologise to you for her. She wanted to do more for you but couldn't."

Lillian folds her arms and looks at me with anger "Artemis did and she still stuck with her. She didn't even show much anger. I still remember Thalia had started getting in fights with Artemis but they were all small ones."

"That was all for you Lil. So that you wouldn't realise something was wrong. By the time she told you she must have gotten over what Artemis did and made her peace with it." I look at her "I never wanted for you to go after revenge Lil. I had told Thalia this that's why she told you so late. You should have stayed with the hunters, they had been your family then."

"I don't care. You were my brother, blood or not. I couldn't stay with the one who did it to you. Later, a lot later really, he found me and took me in. Filled me with ideas of revenge." I knew it, that bastard did make her his puppet. Lillian continues "and I liked the idea. It wasn't that I had never thought of it, but I had just decided not to."

"Well revenge is never the answer is what I would like to say but I really can't. I myself am over here because of it." I smile at her "It's good to have you back though and I hope you don't hate Thalia any more." She smile and shakes her head "Nah I don't."

I get up "Well that is done. Oh by the way you might want to stay the further side from mine and piper's room. We have been doing the deed every day and we can get quite noisy sometimes." Piper hits me on the head while Lillian makes gaging noises "Just what I wanted to know, my brothers sex life."

"You could always join" Piper adds playfully. Me and Lillian instantly shake our head no and she bursts out laughing. The idea of doing it with my sister even if adopted is just yuck.

"Though we really should have a threesome with someone honey." Piper says seductively.

"Last time we did it the girl couldn't stop calling me and when we did it with a boy which by the way was pure yuck, the boy couldn't stop calling you. Every other time it's been the same." I say

"But I really want to see you bang a girl to unconsciousness." She nibbles on my ear and I immediately agree with her. I just didn't want a boy truthfully. "In a hotel we will get someone else there too. Just not a camper, actually I've wanted to bang Annabeth since I saw her again. That ass is just awesome."

"I know and her boobs look too good as well" Piper replies grinding against my erection while I was kissing her neck.

I moan "Ohhh yeah, but it would be really weird considering she is my ex." I grope her ass with one hand and her breast with other. She moans in to my ear "I guess, though I think I saw a really hot daughter of Bia I think. God she looked amazing, her curves were just awesome."

"Ahem. Ahem." Our necks snap towards the noise and see Lillian "Could you do it inside. I really don't want to see my brother doing it." We laugh and leave.


	27. Chapter 26

**Percy's pov**

Loud voices pulled me away from the pleasant dream I was having. I woke up groggily with my arms around Piper. Someone was knocking on our room's door and calling out for Piper and me loudly. I asked him what he wanted and he replied "The gods are here and are holding a meeting. The two of you are needed." I tell him to tell them we will be there in five minutes.

 **~LB~**

"You didn't even let me change properly Percy" Piper whispers to me as we hurry to the big house.

"I haven't even changed myself. I just wore the mask and cloak just like you. Don't complain to me." With that I start running towards the big house with Piper just behind me shouting things. I halt suddenly and Piper bumps into me. My army of the wild had arrived to camp.

It was filled with beasts of the wild and nature spirts. It was undeniably huge. Ever since the wild had flourished nature spirits had gained the ability to travel as far as they want from their life source. This secret was only known by me of course.

They bow to me but I hurriedly stop them from doing that. I honestly don't like it when people bow to me. I tell them to go to the woods and rest there. With that I resume my way to the big house

We barge into the room like idiots who were late for work. "It's good to see that you have made it." I hear Zeus' voice and I reply, "Sorry milord. We didn't know about the meeting and we over slept. We are hear now. What did you want to know about?" I also notice that this time Poseidon was here too, must be important, after all he had to take care of things in his domain.

"We saw what happened yesterday and Chiron confirmed it as well. So would you like to explain why you did what you did?" he asks.

I sigh "Well she was someone from my past, someone I cared about. There was some misunderstandings and she was a kid when _he_ started manipulating her. I couldn't contact her and I had left her in good hands. Now that the two of us realised who the other was she had no reason to be there instead of my side. So she is here now." I reply

Zeus looks at the other gods and asks "What do we do with her now?"

My eyes widen and I quickly interrupt, "Why do you have to do anything? She surrendered peacefully and has also agreed to speak of all the plans and everything else, and believe me when I say she knows a lot. There is no need to do anything. Your daughter and me are even keeping an eye on her to evaluate her like miss Chase here suggested."

"While it is good to hear that we will have a lot more information even though the plans will most likely be changed a lot, she was still an enemy. We have to consider that she is a spy." Athena states neutrally

"I took that into consideration too mom, but wouldn't it be better to send some unknown demigod here. That way, we wouldn't even suspect a spy as much as we are now." Annabeth points out

"Yes but this way she would have more access to information if we trust her." Athena points out

"I'm not telling you to trust her. Me and Thalia are both keeping an eye on her all the time." I say

"While that may be true but who is keeping an eye on her now?" Demeter asks

Thalia quickly replies "I am. She is in my tent and I always know If someone enters or exits it." Artemis's eye widen as Thalia answers and then narrows on Thalia and asks "Why is she in one of our tents? Wasn't there any room in any of the cabins?"

Thalia's eyes narrow on her mistress as she answers, "She is in _my_ tent. The tent is in Poseidon's cabin and there was no space over there and this way me and Grafam will both be keeping an eye on her at night too." Artemis can only nod.

Poseidon starts "Okay while all that may be, what to do with her can be decided later on based on what she tells us. Right now you must get her here to talk." I nod to my father and reply "She most likely is on her way. Before heading here I did wake her up and told her to be here."

Two seconds later the door opens and she walks in. She had worn the same thing she had yesterday. "I assume you want to know everything I do and so have called me here?"

"Yes that is true." Zeus answers.

She takes in a audibly deep breath and starts "All right, then I will tell you everything. The name of the man who is behind all this is Tartarus. The primordial of the pit himself. After Gaia's defeat last time and the three demigods getting out of him, well two he didn't want out Annabeth and Percy, he decided to take over the world - the whole world. That includes every pantheon that exist except the Indian pantheon, that is just too strong for him. Taking over all of them including the Chinese, since their population is large the followers are large and in turn they are very powerful, he would be quite exhausted, the Trimurti would destroy him in that state. So he's decided to not anger them. Though if he gains enough power after he takes over, he will attack them as well."

Everyone's eyes were wide with the information they were processing, this was huge for them. I mean even if they were expecting a primordial, they most certainly were not expecting Tartarus and the demigods didn't even no that there were so many pantheons. Annabeth and Nico though were different, they were scarred out of their minds.

Nico had been in Tartarus for sometime and had barely made it out, Annabeth though had it worse. Annabeth had seen and faced Tartarus along side me, I still remember it like it was yesterday. That feeling of hopelessness, fear and being completely outclassed. It was overwhelming. "Your lying it can't be him. It can't, it just can't." Annabeth screams out trembling.

"It is him Annabeth. The line 'Will it see through the pit' mean if me and Zarine would see through his plot. I have seen him with my own two eyes. He has a terrifying presence, but once you over look that, he is just your normal primordial. It would have been worse if it was someone like Nyx, she is the oldest daughter of Chaos, she is suppose to be far more powerful than anyone else." Athena, Hades and the rest of the demigods go over to comfort Nico and Annabeth.

"What else do you know?" Ares asks "You must know more than this."

"I do. I was just letting you all process all of this. If everyone is collected I will continue." Lillian speaks everyone nods for her to do and so she does "Well I am guessing you want to know what the plans for your pantheon is. Well it's a rather simple plan really. First the demigods will be taken care of. He even decreased the monster attacks on demigods for this reason. With less attacks the demigods will be weaker, less experienced."

Athena interrupts her "That makes a lot of sense, the current demigods are no where near as good as they were around 500 years ago, when the 2nd Titan and Giant wars were fought. They aren't, in layman's term, forged in the same fire. They didn't go through the hardships those demigods did."

"Exactly. He was going to attack the demigods first, try to break their moral or have them surrender or flee. When I was still on his side two days from now Typhoon was going to be released. Tartarus might release him early now." Lillian paused to let them all process this. Typhoon was a big deal after all. After sometime Lillian continued to explain Tartarus plan.

According to Athena it was a incredible plan. Coming from her it saying something. The gods and the demigods started to talk within themselves before Zeus stopped them. Zeus the continued "The question still remains. What to do with the girl?"

"What do you mean what to do? She gave you all his plans there isn't anything needed to be done other than what was already being done." I voice my opinion

"She still was the first in command for him, we can't just leave her like that." Zeus counters

"Brother maybe we should leave her be. It isn't going to hurt anyone. Athena herself hasn't said it would be unwise to do so." Father tries to convince Zeus.

Zeus looked at Athena who spoke "I don't see any problem with it as long as Thalia and Grafam keep an eye on her." Ares interrupts her "There is no proof that any of that is true or if _he_ hasn't changed the plans or that she isn't a spy."

Zeus nods "Exactly my thoughts. I think we should just throw her in a dungeon in Olympus or something."

My eyes widen at what he was saying, I slowly started to back away towards the door when aunt Hestia tries to convince Zeus as well "Zeus she doesn't seem like a threat and if she was lying -" she gets cut of by Zeus' loud outburst

" **I am the king of Olympus and you all will listen to my decision. The girl is going to be put in a prison until her loyalties can be proven.** " Me piper and Lillian open the door and move out " **My decision is final! Now arrest the girl**."

The three of us are outside and I had already told Piper the plan of escape. The entire Olympian council comes out of the big house and Zeus speaks "Hand over the girl Grafam."

"I'm not doing that. She isn't going to be sitting in a prison after every thing she told you." I reply back without any hesitation or any hint of fear in my voice.

" **Hand her over or we will smite you.** " Zeus asks again angrily

My anger starts increasing and the wind starts picking up current. The sky darkened and thunder cackled. Lightning struck around me as I started to radiate power. It was a full blown storm now as I started in the eyes of the king of gods. Trees started to uproot and crash into cabins. Everyone was out watching the stare off between the two of us. I started to levitate myself as I felt the power of Nephtys surge through me. Oh the ecstasy of the power running through my veins, I had been the Eye of Nephtys for so long that I could hold her entire godly power. I rose above the Olympians as the demigods stared at me in awe. I heard someone mumble "Wha-What power!"

"I am sure you wanted to know my real name Oh almighty king of gods." Hearing no reply I take of my hood and mask and here gasps from the immortal campers and a few gods. Annabeth whimpers out my name and Nico looks at me with shock in his eyes. Poseidon whispers "So it's true. It really is you, my son." Everyone else still had disdain for me in their eyes.

"I am Percy Jackson the son Poseidon. At the age of 12 I first defeated the Minotaur before even finding out about the mythological world. I travelled to the underworld, I retrieved the Lightning Bolt of Zeus and Hades' Helm of Darkness. I am the navigator of the sea of monsters, I bore the Titan Atlas' Curse - the weight of the sky. I took a dip in the Lethe and didn't loses my memories. I survived the labyrinth, I saw the death of the god Pan., I blew up Mt St Helens. I bore the curse of Achilles when I took at bath in the Styx. I battled the Titan king and Lord of time Kronos. I lead the battle of Manhattan. I turned down godhood. I joined the 12th legion. I journeyed to the land beyond the gods to free Thanatos. I became the predator of the 12th Legion in 1 week after defeating Polybotes. I travelled to ancient lands as part of the prophecy of seven. I fought the giants along side you Olympians. I fought the magician Setne and hosted Nekhbet and prevented the destruction of the first layer of reality the mist. I finished the 12 Labour's of Hercules in record time, till date unmatched. I defeated the Echidna and her Chimera. I defeated Lamia the child eater. I defeated the sphinx. I became part of the house of life. I became the head of the Medjay(elite guards of Egypt assigned by the pharaoh). I fought two civil wars. I once again became the name feared by every monster. I beat Artemis in archery, combat and completed her challenge to hide from her for over an hour while asking out a girl and then taking her on a date. I became the Lord of the wild. I completed quests for every pantheon. **I became the Eye of Nephtys the goddess of Rivers, death, mourning, the dead and night.** " I say the last part with Nephtys.

By now my eyes were glowing with the power of Nephtys as I became her Eye. The two of us were one being, my body itself was glowing and shimmering with Nephtys' form. My army of the wild had arrived and were standing separately on one side. With a wave of my hand I opened a portal below them.

Zeus looks at me with anger in his eyes "It doesn't matter who you are. Hand over the girl Now!" he looks down back to where Piper and Lillian were to find nothing. " **Where are they?** " he roars out.

I look into his eyes and say "Well the whole boasting thing will be useless if I tell you that now, wouldn't it? So see ya some other day king of gods, I don't fall under your jurisdiction since you banished me. And for the record I still have no idea what my crimes are? My wife won't tell me. See ya later sparkles." With that I just stop levitating and drop. I open a portal to the 1st nome just before I touch the ground.

Here right outside the first nome is where everyone is standing. My wife, sister and my army. "My Lord what was all that about? Why did you get us here? That too in a desert." Some one from the army asks.

I sheepishly rub the back of my head "Yeah sorry about that, got in a little spat with the Olympians again. This was the first place I though of, can you people spend some time over here or will I have to send you all back?"

The entire army starts answering all at once, it was pandemonium. I didn't understand a word. "Quite!" I scream and there is pin drop silence. "The once who can't have here and need to be sent back stand to my left. I will send you instructions later. The ones who can stay here for sometime stand to my right." The entire army splits up in 70 to 30 ratio. 30 being the ones who can stay. I send the ones who can't stay to their respective homes.

"Man that was tiring" I say looking at Piper and Lillian only to notice Carter, Sadie, Zia and Walt/Anubis there too. Those people looked kind old like in their 80s.

"Wow! You guys look old. How long has it been?" I ask them. Sadie walks up to me and whacks my head "You don't say a lady looks old Percy." After tat she hugs me and say "Too long. Last I saw you was when the little one was born. I'm really sorry about them." She detached from me and I go hug the others.

 **Annabeth's Pov**

The entire camp was in chaos and so was I. That was Percy, my ex boyfriend. He was the only stable relationship I had, as stable as it could have been. It makes me wonder if I hadn't broken up with him, if I had left with him how our relationship would have been? Would I be his wife like Piper is now? Or would we have still broken up. While I don't have any feelings for him now the thoughts still entered my mind. It was the best relationship I had ever been in, he literally fell in hell with me, for me. We had been through so much since we were 12 and i had thrown all that away, a single tear runs down my face. Breaking up with him will be my greatest regret.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Zeus screamt for everyone to shut up. "I know every one is confused but there is no need to be afraid. Everything is under control." With that the gods flash out so that that they don't have to answer the questions. All the heads turn towards us demigods who were at the meeting.

The silence is broken when Nico speaks up "Everything will be answered in today's campfire. The story of Percy Jackson will be told I guess." With that he finds a shadow and shadow travels away while everyone else returns to their cabins and training.

A **N**

 **Please vote and review the chapter.**


	28. Chapter 27

**AN**

 **I hope you like the chapter and please review me at the end. and a thanks for Bobby, Rich KingPiggy1771, Jamie, Phazex, Chimera629, Andrew, Jimmy and the other guests who left the great review. It really inspires me a lot when you people give such great review.** **Yeah I know that Lillian's reveal was kind of expected. I am thinking of making the change @ Andrew @Jimmy**

 **Olympus Throne Room**

Entirety of the Olympian council, Hades and Hestia were all gathered for the war meeting. Poseidon and Hestia were a bit depressed due to looking Percy and Piper again. Aphrodite was a little sad but didn't let it show by wearing slutty dresses like always and focusing on her makeup.

Zeus starts the meeting "The meeting is in session. Who wants to start it?"

Athena looks at Zeus and starts speaking "We have lost major portion of our army along with two of our strongest soldiers. The camps morale is at a all time low as even they don't believe Percy did any of those crimes, big part of the army that had just arrived left that very day. On bigger problems Typhoon is getting out and will be released by the end of the day."

There was a chilly atmosphere as Athena had finished talking. It was a very bad situation for them after all. Hades speaks up "It's all yours and Ares' fault little brother. If you had just let the girl be, we would have gained a powerful ally as well as not lost so many of our forces. The two of you were the only ones who were idiotic enough to let this happen." He paused and looks at Athena "Your daughter the goddess of wisdom and warfare also told you not to do it. You still did."

"I am the king, Hades. I did what I thought was best. Now instead of blaming each other why don't we find a solution, a way to defeat Typhoon."

"We lost a big portion of our army because of you little brother. You and your arrogance has cost us again. If you had just let it be like we told you to, it never would have occurred." Poseidon points out angrily.

"The girl could have been a spy. I'm the god of war Poseidon. You better remember that." Ares argues

"You were also the guy who was captured in a vase by the twin giants. Your an idiot." Poseidon retorts angrily. Ares grunts in response because she couldn't think of a good response.

"This isn't the first time you made such stupid decision either. The 2nd Titan war that my son won us you idiotically replied to the challenge of the titans when they release Typhoon. If it weren't for me and my son Typhoon would have destroyed Olympus and the father would have won." Poseidon reminds Zeus angrily "You keep putting us in tight spots again and again."

Artemis speaks up to change the topic, "The last two time we couldn't defeat him. We had to imprison him. The first time you imprisoned him in a mountain. The second time Poseidon opened a tunnel to Tartarus. We would have to do something similar."

"Not the same though. He would be wary of entering into water bodies in Poseidon's control now." Athena points out. This is how the meeting went on.

 **Annabeth's pov**

The entire camp had a low morale, ever since Percy's story was told everyone was dejected. They didn't believe the others when they said that Percy did do all those things. They just couldn't see it happen, just like I didn't believe it. Training too wasn't going well because of this, they just didn't have the mind set for it and apparently Percy still was a very good teacher. The campers all missed him even though they hadn't seen his face before yesterday and now after hearing his stories they all started to look up too him.

I and Nico ourselves weren't into it much. Nico didn't like that Percy left again and I still felt bad for breaking up with him. He had given up everything for me after all. Knowing it was him had stirred all these feelings in me, I have started to suspect that I might still have a thing for him. I'm not sure though and I should get over it too, cause he isn't going to get back with me that's for sure.

 **Percy's Pov**

After arriving in the throne room along with my army I had asked Carter where help was needed so that my army could help out. He had eagerly pointed out all the nomes that needed help and my army could go to. Where my army couldn't go to was helped out by sending magicians from the places where my army could go to. We would send some of the people from my army to where help wasn't needed and send some of the magicians over there to help out other places. So it was like my army substitutes the magicians in cases like that.

Right now Piper, Lillian and me where helping Carter and Zia to make plans according to the information we got from Lillian. We had sent out ten squads yesterday to scout the enemy bases and check how accurate the information was. Tartarus hadn't made much changes yet apparently. He seems to be focusing on releasing Typhoon. Who by the looks of it would be out by night time. So we have this one day to make the biggest attack. We had already sent out squads and were keeping an eye on their progress as we made plans.

Everything was going perfectly. Our squads were in position right outside the bases that were in place to attack the nomes. I looked at Carter to check if we were a go. The moment he nodded his head I gave the go ahead to all the squads. Carter, Zia, Piper and Lillian got back to make the plans as I looked at the board with shabti figures, each small black figurine represented a magician or a beast from my army, the nature spirits were more on defence. The red ones represented the enemy. The battle seemed to be going quite well. We were taking out most of the opponents with out any trouble, that's the advantage of a sneak attack. Some of our magicians were also dying but it was very little. Barely one or two in a base.

In almost half an hour all the bases were cleaned off. This was good result. Out of the thousand that we sent, eight fifty were alive. I look at Carter and smile as I say the good news "All the bases are taken out. Out of the thousand that we sent to take out the Fifty bases, eight fifty have returned. This is good right?"

None of the others smile as if they were contemplating something. I stare at them waiting for a response when Lillian gives it, "I don't think so bro. It seems too easy. The bases must have been stronger, he must have retreated the better half."

"Yeah that makes sense. So this must have been a sort of abracadabra of the magic show. The distraction, to fool us into lowering our guard." Carter states

"What!? No that can't be right. It was a surprise attack, they weren't ready for it and so they were easy to take down. This was like a raid, their guard was low and so we took them down easy." I try to argue.

"They are right Perce. It couldn't have been this easy, something doesn't sit right." My wife tries to convince me.

I look at Zia for some support but she had the same reaction, "Argh! Come on you can't be serious."

"We are" Carter says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. I scream at him, "Argh! Your telling me they died for nothing."

"They didn't die for nothing. We did take out those bases and those men. We did hurt the enemy." Zia consoles me. I concede finally "Fine maybe you are right, but we can't tell other about it right? It would decrease the morale." I say and they nod. "Now what?" I ask

"Now we wait for him to make a move. We don't have any where to strike yet. We need to gather our resources. Monsters are swarming every where. The final part will be a all out fight in the battlefield." Carter explains to me.

The whole of yesterday had went without interruptions or any complications. I had give the magicians most of the day of as a gift for the hard work that had been done until then. I was laying on my bed in my room. Piper just come out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel when there was a sudden flash of orange and Lady Hestia stood in front of us. I relaxed when I saw her and asked "What can we do for you milady?"

"Percy! Piper! It's good to see you again. I am sorry about what Zeus did, I really -" I cut her of by saying it was okay and that she couldn't do anything.

"Milady is there a problem or something? And how did you get here? How did you know where we were?" Piper asks her

"Oh well that is easy to answer. Since you two are my champions I can easily find out where you are and flash to you." Hestia says looking at the two of us "and yes there is a problem. Typhoon is out and heading towards Olympus. The gods are fighting him but it doesn't look good. Poseidon had to leave 2 hours after Typhoon was out. Polybotes has sent a huge wave to attack him and he himself has shown up. Hades is having problems in the underworld. At this rate Olympus will be no more."

It was a grim thought, he would have won that side of the war. If Olympus fell, Tartarus would reign the Greek world. He most certainly would become stronger as he would have more people in his army, the minor gods would be no match and would be dissolved into his army. Athena, Aphrodite, father, Thalia, Chiron and Lady Hestia all would have terrible futures as well.

I look at her with a determined expression, "I could most likely help out, but I have never used it to that proportions. And Typhoon would still have been a problem without me using its perfect version for the first time."

Suddenly I hear Nephtys' voice in my head "You could use my power with it. It would be immensely stronger than only you using it."

My eyes widen and I exclaim "That's It! Your right Nephtys, with your help I might just be able to pull it off. I might be able to stand up to Typhoon."

Piper looks at me in shock "You are most definitely are not going to face Typhoon all alone! I won't allow It!" She yells at me tears streaming down her face

I start walking towards her as I speak, "You have to understand Pipes. If I don't Olympus will fall and he will become stronger. We can't allow that." I caresses her face lovingly and wipe away her tears "And besides who said I would be alone, I'll have Nephtys working with me and the other Olympians will be fighting him too. Besides I promise I'll come back to you alive." I kiss her passionately, when we break up the kiss both of us were gasping for air.

"I'll be back in some time. Don't worry about me okay." I tell Piper lovingly. Then I look at Hestia and continue "Can you inform the gods that you are sending backup and not to attack me by mistake." She nods and closes her eyes.

After a few moments she opens her eyes and says "I have informed them and they won't attack you."

"What are we waiting for then. Teleport me to somewhere nearby the fight." Hestia nods and snaps her fingers and my world turns around. One moment I was in my room and now I am near a raging tornado. I could feel the power in the area, it was so overwhelming in the centre of it all was Typhoon. The power emanating from him had left me in awe, he was almost as strong as a primordial. I call forth Nephtys' full power, my whole body was resonating with power.

I activated my mangekyo sharingan and looked at Typhoon, the power coursing through his body was amazing. I couldn't make out how he exactly looked like as his appearance kept changing. I took on a determined look and whispered out "Susanoo!"

 **3rd pov**

The Olympians were all attacking Typhoon but it didn't seem to be slowing him down much. Zeus was hurling lightning bolt after lightning bolt at him. It would make him stagger but no more. Artemis, Apollo and Athena all were hitting him in what could be counted as weak spots or would deviate his attacks. Artemis and Apollo being master archers could do it easier than most and Athena would plan her attacks well. Hephaestus would attacks him with different types of weapons he forged, most of them intended to harm the overpowered monster while some to distract and deviate his attacks to save his brethren. Some times huge arrows would pierce him while sometimes they would cause humongous explosions, courtesy of the twin archers. The other gods just kept blasting him with their powers and weapons blindly.

Suddenly the entire battle froze as everyone could feel a another presence, it wasn't huge but it was unexpected. It was the presence of a Egyptian god, even Typhoon was surprised and so spared a glance in that direction. A green humanoid body made out of energy started to grow in size till it was as big as Typhoon himself. The green humanoid figure had a pair of wings. It had ethereal sword in his one hand. It looked like it was wearing traditional Japanese warrior's clothing. It had a forehead protector type playing where it looked like there was a average sized human standing. There were two locks of hair that came down it's face and it had a long pointed nose which didn't even look bad.

The green humanoid figure looked like a majestic warrior, best of the best. One that commended respect. Typhoon and the gods knew that it didn't feel powerful just little stronger than a single god, but even they couldn't help but be amazed by it. It headed towards Typhoon in a sprint leaving behind huge craters as footsteps. It's speed was amazing for someone so huge. When it reached in range it swung it's sword with amazing speed and grace. Typhoon lifted up it's hand and raised the storm to block it. The sword cut through the storm like butter and clashed against Typhoon's hand. Typhoon was pushed back a little. The clash sent out waves of force and wind which knocked down the gods on their chariots. Now the gods could clearly see who was standing in the forehead protector, it was Percy Jackson.

 **Percy's pov**

Pain, excruciating pain. That is how it felt to use the Susanoo. My whole body was burning, I had never felt something this painful before. Even using the Susanoo in the starting states hurt but I could bear that. Using the perfect Susanoo combined with Nephtys' power hurt so much more. It felt like every cell in my body was burning. The first strike against Typhoon made me realise how much more stronger it was then it should be. I knew that I had the power to cut down mountains in one swing with the perfect susanoo but Typhoon was much more tougher than a mountain.

I retract my sword and swing at him again with more force than before. Typhoon uses my swords momentum to deviate it towards the side and punches me on the face and I stumble back. I notice there was some acid or poison on my susanoo and felt thankful that it protects me from it. I will for a shield to spear in my free arm. I swing at Typhoon again with a lot more confidence then before and struck him right on his chest making him stumble back and grunt in pain. By the time he regains his balance I strike at him again which he blocks with his palm. I grin with satisfaction as I hear him scream as some of the snakes that are his fingers get cut of.

He takes a few steps back to regain his composure before he breaths fire on me. Not wanting to risk weather my susanoo could hold against his fire breath I summon water and form a wall with it. Typhoon's fire evaporates my water wall completely and blasts against my face. The susanoo held against the fire easily. It didn't even scratch the susanoo but the heat could be felt inside here too and it was so hot! I could feel my skin blistering because of the heat. I stumbled behind to escape from it. At that moment he took advantage of my loss of balance and gave me a huge upper cut. He threw more acid and poison on me but that had no effect. He didn't stop there though he punched me again and again on the face and then used his tale to wrap around me.

I dropped my sword and shield as his tail bounded my arms. The sword and the shield caused huge craters as they fell. I couldn't believe how the battle had turned so fast. It had looked like I was the one with the advantage before this. He started to squeeze harder and I grunted in pain. I could see the susanoo start to crack. I focused on the part of his tail that was the nearest to me and used the 'Amaterasu'. My eyes started to bleed as the black flames erupted on the part I had focused on and immediately started to burn through Typhoon's tail. My yes widen as I had expected the Amaterasu to be more effective than that as it burns as hot as the sun itself. Amaterasu, the black flames that burn anything and everything, it burns for seven days and seven nights before it dies down or has incinerated the object completely. It can only be put off by the user. It was a incredibly better version of Greek fire as it can burn fire itself, it would have burnt Greek fire too. I had once used it on lighting and it had still worked.

I focused on controlling the amaterasu to spread faster. I controlled it to form spikes and pierce Typhoon's body. He screamt in pain as the amaterasu spikes went through him like hot knife through butter. He releases my body as he screamt in agony from the black flames. I watch from my battered susanoo how the flames were eating him out. I could only pity him as I heard his screams and so I put out the amaterasu. He panted heavily after the flames had disappeared. I pick up the sword which I dropped and formed another one in my hand and attacked Typhoon. Even in his current state he managed to block my first swing but at the cost of his arm. I wasn't holding back any more. I used full force on my second swing but i was thrown off balance as a huge tornado formed and crashed into me. I cut through the tornado only to realise a lot more off them were near me. I started to cut down tornado after tornado but that wasn't enough. He was a walking natural disaster, he called forth thunder storms and volcanic eruptions as well. Thankfully my susanoo didn't take any damage against them.

I must have stopped 50 tornados before it all stopped. I could see Typhoon, standing there panting his one remaining hand raised to shield himself from the Olympians' attack. He was looking right at me. I knew I had to finish this fast. I couldn't bare the pain any longer nor did I have the stamina. I was regretting not letting him burn in the amaterasu. It was suppose to be the flames of hell, no idea which hell though. He blew fire at me once again and this time I rushed towards Typhoon. I ignore the heat of the flame which was a lot worse this time. As soon as I was reached him I kicked him on the chest and he stopped on the flower. The flames stopped as Typhoon was gasping for air, he looked at me and said "I Typhoon the father of all monsters and formerly the strongest being declare you whoever you are the strongest in the world excluding the protogenoi."

I look at him and say "No one who sees the perfect susanoo survives."

"The Japanese storm god?" he looks a t me wide eyes and I shake my head no "It's just named after him." And then I bring my sword down on him. His head rolls of and suddenly a huge wave of air blast through throwing me off balance.

"Well you did it Percy, you defeated Typhoon of all people." I hear Nephtys' voice in my head and I smile. I was going to reply to her when suddenly a excruciating pain runs through my body and everything goes blank.


	29. Chapter 28

**Piper's Pov**

Worried sick. That's what I was. Percy had gone to fight Typhoon of all people, one that all the Olympians gods together barely defeated. The father of all monsters, considered the strongest being that isn't a primordial. I had been pacing all day in my room until someone told me it was time for dinner. I must have spaced out or something.

Here I am sitting in the dinning room with plates of delicacies in front of me and I haven't even touched anything yet. Everyone has been telling me to calm down and have faith. He is my husband not some all powerful God whose every word I'm suppose to believe in, of course I'm going to worry, I love him for crying out loud. I can't help but feel worried, will he come home breathing or not. Suddenly I hear Hathor's voice in my head "Go out near the entrance of the nome. There is something you need to see."

I tell her I will and go out towards the nearest entrance with the rest of the people in the room following me. As I get out I see something descending down towards us. As it comes closer I can make out that it was Nephtys' chariot. My eyes brim with tears when I see that there is no one riding it. It must mean that Percy's dead body must be laying in it I break down crying then and there. As the chariot lands I run towards it and see his body lying there completely still. It looked like someone had thrown him in a fire. So much of his skin had burnt and blistered. His clothes were singed and burnt for the most part. There was so much blood near his mouth and eyes. I leap at his body and start crying and screaming "Why? Why did you leave me?" Zia and Sadie detach me from the body and Carter goes to check it. He holds Percy's wrist and smiles, "He is alive Piper. He made it, even though he doesn't look too good. I'll send him to the best healers of the first nome."

I smile when I hear that and nod to Carter. He starts picking up Percy's body when there was a flash of orange and Hestia was standing in front of us. She looks at Percy and gasps, "This looks bad. His life force is so weak." She moves towards him but Carter blocks her way. She looks towards me and I say "It's okay Carter, you can trust her."

Begrudgingly he moves back and lets Hestia near Percy. She moves her hand above him with it glowing with a orange light covering her hand. I think she was healing him. After a few moments she removes her hand and say "I have helped him out as much as I could however little it might be. He need good treatment and rest. I'm sorry Piper, I didn't know how it went so bad. He fought Typhoon almost all alone. It was only towards the end when everyone was out of their stupor that they started aiding him in battle. It was so impressive that all the gods had their jaws hanging open for the most part. They traded blows evenly for a long time before Percy got a slight advantage. Unfortunately just as quickly Typhoon took it and was crushing Percy with his tail when suddenly black flames sprung to life on it. They then formed spikes and pierced Typhoon. After sometime they died down and Percy and Typhoon started to fight again with Percy clearly dominating Typhoon. That was when the gods started to attack as well. Typhoon had caused a distraction by creating a number of tornadoes, he was going to attack Percy when he was dealing with then. The gods interfered and attacked the wounded Typhoon whom they still couldn't defeat. Percy then slayed Typhoon after dealing with the tornadoes. Suddenly after defeating Typhoon the humongous figure he was in disappeared and his body was falling down when the chariot appeared and took him. I was worried so I came here."

Everyone had a look of awe on their faces. It was good to hear that but that didn't explain what happened to Percy. "Thank you for telling us what happened milady, but I still don't understand what happened to Percy?"

She nods with a disappointed look "I was hoping you knew what happened. If you find out please let me know. Oh and I'm going to tell everyone of our relationship." I nod towards her and then she flashes out. Carter starts picking up Percy again and I join him. "What relationship did she mean and who was that?"

"That was Lady Hestia. Me and Percy are her champions, that's why I have fire powers." He nods and we take Percy to the healing chambers.

 **Olympus**

The entire place was in commotion. All the Olympians were loudly talking between themselves about how Percy had defeated Typhoon. The only gods missing were Poseidon, Hades and Hestia. All of them were shocked and most had become angry with Zeus now. Zeus notices Hestia flashing in and brings the room to order. Everyone quites down and sits calmly in their seats. "The meeting is in order. Anyone may begin." Zeus speaks up

Aphrodite was the first one to speak "Percy Jackson singlehandedly defeated Typhoon. The man who left us because of you and Ares."

Zeus was going speak when Poseidon flashed in and sat on his chair and spoke up "Polybotes suddenly retreated. I was wondering why but decided to do that after we defeat Typhoon only to find out he was already put down. Anyone care to elaborate."

Hestia happily obliges "You son defeated Typhoon."

Poseidon stares at her a few seconds and then bursts out laughing "You had me for a second there sister. You said it with such a straight face... hehehe..." He see everyone staring at him and he stops laughing "You people are not serious right?"

Aphrodite confirms it for him and he looks at everyone with wide eyes "How the hell did Percy _defeat_ Typhoon?"

Athena snaps her fingers and the fight scene plays around them in the form of a illusion. After it ends Hades' voice is heard "So we lost a guy who can defeat Typhoon singlehandedly because of your foolishness." Everyone jumps out of their skin Apollo and Hermes literally did that.

Everyone looks at Hades and then Zeus speaks up "Yes I might have... ... been responsible for that."

"My son actually defeated Typhoon. I can't believe it. He defeated Typhoon. _Defeated_ Typhoon." Poseidon keeps speaking in stupor until Athena snaps him out of it "Yes he defeated Typhoon. Get over it."

"Is he all right? In the end he was just falling before the chariot caught him. What happened after?" Poseidon asks with worry

"He will be all right Poseidon. Don't worry about it, from what I have heard his allies have some of the best healers. They will take care of him, I'm sure he will make a full recovery." Hestia speaks to put Poseidon at ease.

"The demigods will ask how we defeated Typhoon so fast? What do we tell them?" Artemis asks

"We will tell them that it was us who defeated him. After fighting Typhoon for two time already Athena had come up with a plan which went perfectly." Zeus answers Artemis and most of the gods nod their head in agreement.

All the gods then flash down to camp in the big house in their human height. They inform Chiron to get the immortal campers. A few moments later the immortal campers came in asking Chiron what happened when they spotted the gods. They all looked confuse and Garry asks "Did Typhoon not get out?"

Zeus answers him "No he did get out but we defeated him." The demigods and Chiron eyes widen at seeing this "After having fought him two times Athena was able to come up with a strategy to defeat him."

Annabeth notices that Athena, Poseidon, Aphrodite and Hestia all looked a little uncomfortable. Her eyes locked with Hestia. Hestia could tell Annabeth was uncertain about the whole thing and sighs "That's a lie." Zeus looks at Hestia with surprise and tries to stop her "What are you doing?"

"It's no use Zeus. Annabeth has already figured you are lying." Hestia then turns to the demigods and Chiron and continues "The truth is we had help. _My champion_ defeated Typhoon. These people just stood there in surprise as he fought against Typhoon singlehandedly and then defeated him. It was only during the end the they snapped out of their stupor and attacked Typhon which only annoyed him."

There was pin drop silence as every one was contemplating what was said. No one could believe it. The gods were all looking at her in surprise and Poseidon asked "He is your champion? When did that happen?"

"Oh it was when he was saying his goodbyes to me, you and Athena. I gave him and her the chance to be my champion both of them agreed but I didn't bless him. I still haven't, only she has my blessing and can use fire." Poseidon nods satisfied.

Chiron asks "May I ask who your champion is my lady?"

Hestia replies with a smile "Of course. I forgot to mention his name. It's Percy Jackson."

The demigods frees as they hear that. Thalia suddenly asks "Is he alright? Is he hurt? How did he do it? He is tiny compared to Typhoon." The demigods all nod their heads in agreement. Athena sighs and snaps her fingers and the fight is shown again. Everyone was silent once again. After a few moments Nico breaks it "We lost our biggest powerhouse. Percy defeated Typhoon of all people. He was humongous and stronger than anyone you ever met. Not to mention that fire, it must have been so very hot to pierce and burn Typhoon so easily."

The gods and the demigods all nod their heads to that. Apollo speaks up "The black flames were as hot as the sun. I could feel it."

Athena looks at him with a tired expression "If it was as hot as the sun, by which I'm sure you mean the one earth revolves around, everything would have been burnt to crisp."

Apollo shakes his head "You don't understand the heat it radiated around was minimum because it was burning the air that touched it and the heat radiating from it was incredibly little. Yet we all could fell the heat very intensely. I'm also certain that it burns everything like it burnt the air."

Everyone looks at him with surprise Athena shakes her head in disagreement "It's not possible. Fire can't burn air, not like the way you mean it."

"I'm telling you it burns everything not just air. It wall burn everything fire, water energy too." Apollo argues "You know what we can do this later at Olympus." Athena nods in agreement

"So now that Typhoon is out what do we do now? Where do you think the next target is?" Artemis asks

 **Piper's Pov**

Me and Lillian were sitting beside Percy's bed at the moment. The healers had said that it was a mixture of extreme exhaustion and stress on the body because of using the power of a god to it's fullest in a injured state. I'm guessing they said injured because of the pain his body was feeling because of the susanoo and Typhoon's attacks. I still can't believe he pulled it of, if he had better control of the susanoo it might have gone better, but it doesn't matter now. Percy is alive and will be up and running soon.

Suddenly alarm bells start going off, it was a signal for an attack. I am going to have to leave Percy here for sometime I realise. I give him a soft kiss on the lips and leave with Lillian right behind me. As we get out we see a huge army of monsters and enemy magicians. Me and Lillian wade through our assembled army and reach the front near Carter, Zia and Sadie. A man from the enemy side walks towards us and stops in front of Carter. I assume he had wanted a audience with Carter before the battle. He starts "My name is Adam Warlock. I am the commander of Tartarus' army. I am here to talk to you about a peaceful surrender from your side."

Carter gains a cold expression on his face and he speaks "You want me to give up my kingdom and her people to a guy like Tartarus? You can go fuck yourself! This meeting is over"

The guy has no emotion on his face but replies with a bored tone "Your loss. I'll be leaving, I advice you to get your army in formation because as soon as I reach my side we will attack."

Carter smirks at him turns around and shouts " **In formation!** " the entire army could be seen shuffling for a few seconds and then it stopped. The army spoke as one " **In formation sir. Ready to battle sir.** " Me Lillian and Adam all had a look on our face that said impressive. Carter turns back to him speaks again "You better be ready because we will crush you."

The man walks back to his side and screams attack and his army starts running towards us. Carter in response motions to attack and the long range magicians at the top of the fortress rained down attack spells. It was like fireworks but very deadly. The first wave of the attacks by the long range magicians took down the first two to three rows before they put up shields for themselves. It somewhat protected them but they were still taking damage. The ones that got past the attacks of the long rangers and were rushing towards us suddenly hit against a invisible wall. It was our shield, all of us had merged our shield increasing the strength. They kept attacking on our shields but we were holding strong for now. In a few moments it will break and we will face hell.


	30. Chapter 29

**Piper's Pov**

The shield was holding but it would come down any second. All of us were prepared for that to happen. As soon as the shield fell we would attack them head on. Cracks had started to appear on the shield as hordes of monsters and magicians were attacking it with all their might. The cracks were starting to grow in size and I shifted with anticipation. I held the hilt of my sword tighter as the cracks just kept increasing. Carter shouted "Get ready everyone. It's going to comedown any second now"

And boom all hell broke loose; the shield broke and both the side dashed towards each other and clashed with furry. I started to cut down monsters and blast them with my staff. A magician came in front of me and was chanting some spell I raised my staff to attack him but a torrent of fire came directly at me from my right and I was forced to doge it. I summoned fire in my hand and threw it at the magician in front of me disrupting his spell and then faced the person to my right. I transformed my staff into a lion that attacked the magician from before so I could focus on my current opponent. He seemed to be powerful; he had a huge built and it was obvious that he focused more on physical attacks then spells. He had two kosheps in both his hands. He dashed towards me with incredible speed. I blocked his attacks with ease; I was use to a lot better than him. I killed him quickly and burnt the previous magician alive.

The fight was a blur to me. I just kept killing monsters and enemy magicians without any trouble. It must have been some time and our army must have caused a lot of damage to Tartarus' army as the soldiers started retreating. Our army started cheering when they saw this. When their army had retreated I headed to where I though Carter must have been. I asked him hat so we do now?"

He looked at me and replied "We rest and celebrate today's victory." The crowd started cheering at his words and we retreated back to the fortress. I started heading to Percy's room when I met Lillian and saw that even she didn't look tired. Both of us headed to Percy's room. He was still laying there the same as before but I could feel that he was getting better; his life force was stronger. I take some of the ambrosia in its liquid form and feed it to him again. I had to be careful because I couldn't let him have too much of it; that would do more harm then good.

I look at him ant feel guilty; I know he is still angry at me for sleeping with Jason, and one of these days he is going to blow up on me. I am terrified of when that day will arrive; what will he do with me. Will he dump me or will it just be a long fight. I look at Lillian still sitting here with him, ever since she has left Tartarus' side she has grown physically. When I asked her about it she told me that she will age quickly till she is 22 and then her growth will be normal. I look at her al worried over Percy's condition, I tell her that she should go and have fun in the celebration. "I'll stay here." Was her response but I eventually convinced her to go.

I look at Percy and speak to him, "I know you can't listen to me but I am sorry about what happened with me and Jason that day. I never planed for it to happen and I will regret it for the rest of my immortal life. I should have had better control of myself and resisted him; I know these aren't good enough excuses or anything and I'm not trying to make any I'm just really, really sorry. I can't express how sorry I am; nothing I will do will make it up to you. You were always perfect; you almost never even looked at another woman. You always made me happy and put my needs above yours; you put your foot down when needed and I couldn't even get myself to oppose to you because you were so imposing. You had given me the greatest joy in the world in the form of our children." I was sobbing on his chest by now. I still couldn't take it' I still couldn't digest the fact that I did this to the person I love most in the world. "I am just sorry is all I can say and hope that you actually forgive me one day."

I must have been so focussed on my rambling that I must have not noticed Percy waking up because the next thing I know his strong arms are wrapping around me. He whispers into my ear, "I have forgiven you my love. I might be a little angry about what happened and will take some time to get over it but I have forgiven you. Everyone makes a mistake now and then, I am sure you will forgive me as well if I make a mistake in the future. You will always be forgiven for your mistakes as long as you regret them." He holds me tighter and I relax in his warmth. Its so endearing, his aura always put me at ease. It's always been like that, ever since we have been together. I sobbed harder on his chest as I thanked him again and again.

"So can you fill me in on what's going on? What happened after I defeated Typhoon; I remember I cut of his head and then suddenly there was shooting pain all over my body and I blacked out." Percy asks me

"We don't really know what happened. All we know is that you were in a very bad condition; your life force was incredibly low." He nods in acceptance and I continue "After that there was an attack over here. We made them retreat and we suffered very little casualties. Hence the party is going on now. I just convinced Lillian to leave your side and go have some fun."

He stares at me for some time and then speaks up "That's good; Lillian should have some fun as well. The battle how did that go?" and so I explain him all that went on until now.

I get up from his bed and watch as he slowly gets up from the bed. He was shaky and looked very fragile but he insisted on doing it all alone. As soon as he got up of the bed he wobbled and would have fell down if it weren't for me catching him "You shouldn't be walking on your own. You never listen!" Percy was going to speak up but was interrupted by Carter, Lillian, Sadie and Zia showed up "Oh Percy your up. It's good to see your awake; you need to get better faster, I am certain the final battle is drawing near faster then we expect. We will need your strength for it." Carter speaks

Sadie smacks him on the head and says "He just got up don't get all business with him already." Percy says that it's okay and that Carter was correct. Even he feels that the final battle will happen faster then we expected. Since it was late at night at the moment; we all bid our farewell to each other and went to bed.

The next morning when I opened my eyes I felt Percy's warm embrace around me; his hand was wrapped around me holding me tightly against his chest. It made me want to lay there for more time but I had to get up and prepare things for Percy as he hadn't fully recovered. I got of the bed and had a nice shower and got ready. After that I prepared Percy his clothes and some liquid ambrosia to drink. I walked over to him and gently woke him up. As usual he made a lot of excuses to not wake up but in the end I won. He got ready and we left the room to go see what we could do.

We wandered into the training room to see people were already there practising against each other, some were working on their spells on their own and some were exercising to build up their strength and agility. As soon as Percy and I entered the room everyone started whispering among themselves. I had no idea what they were whispering and it made it incredibly awkward. I turned around to ask Percy if he had any idea what hey were whispering but he wasn't there. I look around to find out Percy whispering along with the crowd. How walks over to me and says that they are whispering about us and that how well I was fighting yesterday. Some people where also talking about the rumours about how he had defeated Typhoon.

 **Annabeth's Pov**

There were a lot of things going on in my mind. I still couldn't wrap around my head that Percy defeated Typhoon. It seems just so impossible to do that. It also meant he was just toying with us when we had fought in the arena back at Olympus. I was in the Athena cabin at the moment; visiting my siblings. I always did this; all of us would get together and have fun, discuss ideas with each other. We were in the middle of discussing a particularly interesting idea about using wormholes to travel in time but were interrupted by an alarm sounding through out the camp. All of us rushed out to the boundaries of camp only to find out all of us were surrounded by every side. There was a huge army of monsters circling all around us.

In the front gates there was a man standing completely armed but he was waving a wit flag. Looking at it I went ahead o see what they wanted. It isn't like we had any other choice; they had us surrounded by all sides. This would by us more time. I also saw Jason heading towards the front entrance as well; the other immortal campers were directing people to their posts.

Jason and I reached the front entrance and Jason rudely asks "What do you want?"

"I want you to surrender to us without a fight. Considering that all of you lost you big guns, I am guessing you will surrender." He says with a smug smile on his face. He had worn the usual Greek armour nothing fancy but it didn't look like he was weak. He carried himself with confidence and experience.

"We will not surrender. Why don't you go and tell Tartarus to stick it up his ass." I say showing hi the finger.

"Well the Egyptian side lost their first battle; I won't be doing the same thing. I will crush you all in this one blow." He says

Jason laugh and I laugh at him. "Tartarus was made to retreat on the Egyptian side huh? We will do the same to you." And I give him the finger

He looked angry at us and replies "I will make you pay daughter of Athena." With that he marches off towards his army. I look at Jason "I hope I got us enough time to get into formation." He nods at me and he goes towards the squad that was going to cover the front and I went o the place near the woods. My squad consisted of some Athena campers a few Hermes campers, a few Apollo campers and a few Zeus campers.

I look at them and take a deep breath "The war has started and we are fighting to protect our camp, our home. When we had nowhere to go it welcomed us in. now its in danger and we will fight o protect it as it has always been there for us. We will fight today! We will win today! So get your weapons ready and attack when the borders are breached. Who is with me?" I got a collective cheer from every one. We got into our positions waiting for all hell to break. A huge roar came from the woods and I shifted with anticipation. I held my dagger tighter.

Monsters and demigods came screaming towards us and we responded with a scream of our own as we ran towards them. Our two sides clashed in a battle of dominance. Both side had the will to win; but my side had more determination as we were fighting to protect our home. We _had_ to win this. I easily killed of the first monster that came towards me and headed towards the next. I was a daughter of Athena; I didn't have any special powers like a lot of other demigods. I had to survive using my wit and skills. I was focused on the battle and nothing else. My mind was empty except the battle, I didn't even focus on which monster I was killing only how to kill it. I went around slashing, ducking, jumping and killing monsters right and left. I would help out my allies here and there. Tag tem a monster they were having problem with or give them enough time to escape the monster as I killed it.

The first enemy demigod came at me with his sword ready to strike me down. I didn't want to kill him because he was a demigod like me. I swallowed my doubts and stabbed him in the stomach. I didn't look him in the eye because I didn't want to know how he felt. I kept going like this. I had no idea what was actually happening around me until all of the enemy army was dead. I and the others who were alive were all standing in the middle of a pile of dead bodies. I saw a few campers crying near a dead body. I look at them by banging my dagger against a shield. "10 of you take the bodies back to camp; we have to prepare for the funeral. Take all the bodies back. Chiron will tell us what to do with them. The others go help where it is needed."

 **AN**

I hope you like the chapter. I just wanted to say that I am sorry I took so long to put it up; I was having a writer block and my writing time was also short; because of this I couldn't get much work done. Please leave a review


	31. Chapter 30

**AN**

 **Chimera 269 Percy is not a god and therefore there is a limit to the amount of power his body can handle. Carter Sadie and Zia are alive the same way Iskander was in the first book of the Kane chronicle series. While they do have threesomes they both agree to it and know about it. in this situation Piper hadn't told Percy about it, Percy hadn't agreed to it and it was her ex boyfriend. and no he isn't going to go blind as i mentioned at the earlier stages of the book. the bleeding is because of the strees the amaterasu puts on the eyes. also I totally forgot about the water thing.**

 **Annabeth's Pov**

After I finished instructing my squad I ran towards the front of Camp. I knew Jason was over there and he might need my help. I was speeding through camp that was a battlefield now; I couldn't afford to loose track of what I was doing and so couldn't concentrate on the dead bodies that were on the ground. I so very much wanted to know how the other squads were doing but right now I had to focus on what I was doing. As soon as I reached the part of the battle field that I was looking for I could feel the power rolling of from the centre.

I killed a few monsters as I made my way to the front, my eyes widened at the battle that was going on. It was incredible! There were a few sparks of lightning emanated Jason's body; the raw power that he was giving of was enormous. This is why Jason was considered the strongest demigod other than Nico and Percy. He was moving around with such precession and speed. His opponent, the leader of the enemy army, wasn't any less; he was fighting Jason on even ground. He had an answer for every one of Jason's strikes. He was just as skilled and fast as Jason. As I stood there watching the two fight I started to notice that his opponent was the one with the upper hand. Jason was running low while his opponent was still fine. Jason needed to end this fast or he would loose.

The lightning emanating from him increased; the sparks coming of him were erratic. He was trying to show his opponent that he was still fine. He ran at his opponent ready to strike. His opponent raised his hand and a wall of fire rose in front of Jason; normally it would have stopped anyone in their tracks but Jason being the son of Jupiter manipulated the wind to make a way for himself. He striked at his opponent who parried it with precision. They exchanged blows after blows but by now Jason was getting slower and I decided I should interfere now.

I ran towards Jason's opponents intending to help Jason. His opponent caught a glimpse of me running towards them and so raised his free hand shooting two waves of fire towards me. I jumped horizontally and spinning in mid air right between the two waves of fire. I could feel the heat of the flames on my face as I slipped between it. This is when I realised that the fire was making Jason loose his stamina faster. I continued my print towards them. I jumped above the two of them and landed behind the enemy and attacked him in sync with Jason. The two of us attacked him in a systematic manner after all we had a very long time of experience.

It wasn't long after that, that the enemy leader got overwhelmed and escaped. His entire army retreated along with him. The immortal campers had all done their job well and lead their squads to victory; the praetors and the centurions had victory as well in their part of the camp. There were few deaths on our sides and quite a few injured soldiers, nothing that won't be fixed by the next attack. There were a few of my sibling who died as well and I wanted to breakdown and cry right now but I knew I couldn't do that. I was one of their leaders and it was my responsibility to stay strong for the sake of every one. I might like the spotlight but I sure as hell don't like this. It's the worst part of being a leader; you always need to be strong, you have to bare the weight of everything on your shoulders. You can never give up, never show any weakness.

The rest of the day was solemn as everyone was mourning the death of their siblings. While everyone was mourning the dead, the morale wasn't low though. It was quite the opposite, everyone was fired up, and they had one this battle and wanted to avenge their friends and family. The Apollo campers were working over time to heal the wounded and Apollo himself had been helping around. The gods had come down to camp and give a big motivational speech and why they weren't participating much. Everyone understood their reason and were on bard with it themselves.

I was sitting near a small water body that Percy had once shown me. This had become my place of solitude now. I always come here to think, always been helpful. I suddenly hear the sound of footsteps and I get on guard. I bring my dagger in front of me to defend my self in case it was an enemy. The sound of the footstep increases, there was a rattle in the bushes and out came a Poseidon camper. I let out a sigh of relief and put my dagger down.

"What are you doing here kid?" I ask him

"I was just coming here to get some time alone without the others pestering me about how I learnt t to control water or some other shit. What are you doing her and how do you know of this place?" he asks me

I let out a sigh "I have known this place for a long time; I come here sometimes to be alone. How did you know of this place?"

"Grafam had shown it to me when he decide to teach me how to manipulate water. It's sad that he is gone now. I kinda miss him." He replies back

"I know what you mean. I miss him too; I didn't even know it was Percy under the mask. I would have been a lot more welcoming to him."

"Weren't you one of the people who hated him?" he asks me and I let out yet another sigh "No I wasn't one of the people who hate him. The two of us broke up right before he was informed of his banishment, I didn't even know it was going to happen. I still wanted to be his friend." He nods and walks towards the body of water and sits down beside it. He gestures for me to sit beside him and I do.

 **Percy's Pov**

Surprisingly enough there was no battle the 2nd day like we had expected and we had got a lot longer to get ready for the next battle. Carter's people must have hurt his army much worse than we thought. I was ready for battle but I still wasn't at my full strength. As much as I hate wars I was looking forward for the fight. According to the healers and Nepthys I blacked out because my body couldn't handle that kind of power. Nepthys says that Susanoo is already an incredibly taxing technique just like hosting a god. So when I did both at the same time my body gave up after some time. That level of power isn't meant for mortals, the only reason I was able to hold on that long at my first chance was because of my partial immortality.

I go outside to the watching tower to see what Tartarus' army was doing, I am pretty sure Piper was over there as well. As I reach there I see Piper and Carter both standing there looking at the army and discussing something. I sneak behind tem and scram "Boooo!" both of them yelp and I start laughing. "Are you two really going to fight a war? Someone might just sneak up on you and kill you like that." I say in between laughs. Piper punches me on the arm and Carter scowls at me. I become serious the very next moment and ask "What's the status?"

Carter replies "I was just going to tell you that. We need to get ready for battle; they are heading towards our fortress." I nod towards him and turn and instruct a near by soldier to go and tell the army to get ready.

"What is the enemy's battle power? Any high level opponents that you can feel?" I ask

Carter has a grim expression on his face "Yes more than one god level opponent and quite strong ones to be precise."

I have a slight frown on my face "We have more than one gods on our side. Not to forget Zia the host of Ra. He is a primordial level god himself. What's there to fear?"

"Zia has left for some work; there is also the fact that Ra doesn't partake in much things these days. Also while we do have quite a few magicians who host gods; the gods are not available at the moment. They have their own battle to fight, Horus just told me that some minor gods, Set and a few other gods have launched an attack on the hall of the gods. There more than the Egyptian pantheon gods attacking the hall." Carter says with a grim expression.

Piper looks at me with worry as well and I take a deep breath and make a decision I'm pretty sure I will regret later. "If we win this battle and the gods win theirs can the gods make sure that the Hall of the gods won't be attacked again?" carter contemplates it for a minute and replies "Zia is making sure of that right now."

"Then leave the God level opponents to me; you Piper and Sadie will be supporting me and capturing whoever it is that I will be fighting. After that you will have to send me back to the infirmary I guess."

Piper and Carter's Eyes widen "You can't do that!" she screams at me.

"Piper is right Percy you can't do that; your body is in no condition to handle that kind of stress. Also I am pretty sure that's exactly what _he_ wants, to have you out of the final battle."

"I know that. That's why you will have to follow my instructions from here on out. I have a plan to buy me more time to recover after this battle." I say with the most serious face I can make. They nod and I tell them my plan.

By the time I was done our army had assembled down below the fortress and the archers had lined up at the top to provide support. The enemy army was already on us as well and I could fell the power emanating from it as well and I didn't like it at all. I could recognise one of the energy signatures and it brought back bad memories. I jump down the top of the fortress and run towards the front of the army to make sure that I was right. I didn't want to use the Sharingan because I didn't want to waste any energy.

As I reach the front of the army the Titan marching an army towards us was clear. It was Kronos himself. I start hyperventilating as the bad memories from the second Titan war surface me handing the dagger to Luke to kill himself; the death of beckendorf, Selina and all the others; the slash from Kronos' scythe. I take deep breaths and calm myself. I remind myself that was a long time ago and I am a lot stronger now. The army was massive it had so many monsters; Greek and Egyptian both. Along with Kronos there was the Norse god of the underworld and daughter of the trickster god Loki Hel (in marvel she is called Hela).The god killer Fenrir, the wolf prophesised to kill Odin himself was beside her as well. The three of them were walking side by side. It is hard to believe Kronos would share power with some one else. I was thankful that it was only two people who were here but these were two incredibly powerful people.

I remember Luke saying that Kronos would make Typhoon look like a playground bully; I am so happy right now that he didn't know what he was talking about. I had asked the gods about it later and they had said that Typhoon was a lot stronger than Kronos. It meant that Kronos would not have been able to slow down time as much for Typhoon. The more power Kronos has then his opponent the more he can slow down time. I can only hope he won't slow down time too much for me. I will have to keep the Susanoo active at all times to guard myself from Fenrir and Kronos' time freeze.

I pull out my special sword from the Daut. I had made it myself with the metal gifted to me by the Indian God of destruction Shiva. I had impressed him and he wanted to gift me something and so I asked for this. It was an incredibly strong and powerful weapon used to forge the Trishul (It's like a trident) of the god of gods the great God Shiva. I could enhance the sharpness of the sword by manifolds if let my life force surge through it. Its destructive properties were incredible; I would need it against them.

I call out to Kronos and Hel "Kronos! Hel! Fenrir! The three of you will be fighting me alone. Why don't we take it to the side where you can all use your divine forms without hurting the magicians and demigods in your army?"

Kronos has a maniacal grin on his face as he speaks "Perseus Jackson! It will be a pleasure to rip you apart like a rag doll. You will pay for impeding me last time."

I mist travel towards the side of the main battle field screaming "Then come and get me bit****"

The two of them teleported in front of me with Hel teleporting Fenrir. "Get ready for battle mortal! Because this will be your last. You will be my slave in Niflheim."

"I am no ordinary mortal goddess. I am a partial immortal myself." I raise my sword and the two of them gasp before growling "I also impressed God of the Gods the great god Shiva enough to give me this. I will be the one killing you today, I who bear the same metal as the destroyer of all. I will destroy you! I will cal this sword the Destroyer in his honour."

The two of them growl at me before lunging. I could feel my body moving slower than usual, but it wasn't much the sword must be protecting me. I activate my Susanoo rib cage to block the attack from Fenrir and use the sword to block Kronos' scythe. There was a shockwave produced because of our blades clashing. I had expected it as Kronos' scythe is one of the strongest weapons in the world made by Gaia herself and use to kill Ouranos himself. Hel made a huge stone spike appear right before me intending to pierce me. It pierced my Susanoo ribcage by a little but not much. I so wanted to use the amaterasu on them and get this done with but I couldn't, my body couldn't handle it, I would have collapsed on my knees before I could finish off all of them.

"So that is what the ribcage does. It's extra protection. It's impressive but not enough to deal with me. She raises her hand and a number of spike come at me with incredible force. I knew the Susanoo would not be able to handle it at its current state. I could increase the level of the Susanoo but that would exhaust me so I do the only thing I could jump up in the air to avoid the spikes. I form a sword with my Susanoo and use it as a lever to change my direction and land behind the spike. I use the destroyer to cut the spike. It was like slicing butter with a hot knife. I deactivate my Susanoo gaining more confidence but I don't deactivate my Mangekyo Sharingan. I run towards Kronos as I send a huge stream of water towards Fenrir. Kronos tries to slash me with his Scythe but I duck under it and slice him on his stomach using the destroyer. Kronos wasn't bad as he dogged my strike at he very end only getting nicked by the sword.

I block another strike from him and doge a spike and an energy beam form Hel. I knew that Fenrir was right behind me ready to bite my head off. I raise my Susanoo to protect me as there was no time. I waited for it to come but it never did. I kick the huge figure of Kronos using the Susanoo and turn around to see what happened and I smile at what was in front of me. Carter, Sadie and Piper had come as back up. "You concentrate on beating the shit out of those two. We will keep this mutt busy till then." I hear the voice of my wife. I smile and nod to the all three of them "Thanks guys. I'll be done in no time."

I look at Kronos who was getting up out of the debris he was in; I let some of my life force surge through the Destroyer and swing it towards Kronos. A huge wave of energy surges through and hits him right on the chest and he gets buried in deeper. I look towards Hel to see her charging towards Piper and the others. I move at incredible speed and intercept her 20 feet tall form by jumping right in front of her face. I use the Destroyer and slash at her face with its full might. She screams in agony falls back on the ground trashing and screaming it hurt. I get an idea and thrust the Destroyer in the ground and activate my Susanoo so that it was 20 feet tall as well. I hold the hilt of the destroyer in my hand and it increases its size according to me. "I told you Goddess I am going to kill you and that's exactly what I will do."

"NOOOOO!" she screams at me as I thrust my sword down into her stomach. She screams in agony and I twist my blade and dig deeper killing her. Her form slowly fades away to nothing but with my Mangekyo Sharingan I could see what was really happening. Her body turned to pure energy of different kinds I assume. All I could see was the heat energy as it travelled downwards to the seas of Chaos.

I pull out my sword from the ground where she died when I heard Piper scream "Percy Duck!" I instinctively duck and push my sword towards the top intending to stab whatever was attacking me, turned out it was Fenrir. He roars at me with so much power that I stumble a few steps back. Even injured he had so much power. I could see why he was said to be a god killer. He rushes towards me and I ground the sword again and catch Fenrir's jaws and turn him around and throw him towards Kronos who had just stood up and gotten 50 foot tall. I rush towards the two of them and extend my hand; Destroyer flies into my hands and I thrust it towards the downed wolf. Kronos being stunned couldn't slow me down and at my full speed I was a lot faster than anyone could fathom. The sword gave me incredible prowess. As soon as I pierce it into Fenrir and Kronos the both die. Kronos' essence scatter like they had the previous time and Fenrir dies like Hel.

I deactivate my Susanoo knowing I had dealt with them all. The destroyer shrinks in size to fit in my hand. I use it support my self to stand. It had taken a lot out of me. Kronos was most definitely strong; incredibly so. I had to use all my concentration to keep myself from not being killed by him. I found out exactly how slow I had become during the fight with him when I intercepted Hel. I must have been 20 times faster when I was fighting her and Fenrir. Carter, Sadie and Piper rush towards me help me stand. Carter speaks "Piper you and I need to go and help my soldiers. There are Greek monsters that only you will be able to deal easily. Sadie will take him to the infirmary."

I wanted to say no that I could help but I didn't even have the strength to say that. I just nod at Piper and she returns it. I put the Destroyer back into the daut and lean against Sadie. Piper and Carter rush towards the battle that was raging and Sadie teleports me to the infirmary.

 **AN**

I hope you like the chapter. Please review


	32. AN

I will be taking a break from writing for sometime. I don't know how long it will be but i will start writing again soon. Hopefully it wont be too long. I just don't get the time to write these days, so i don't really have a choice. For all my loyal readers don't worry i will come back soon and start writing. I don't leave things unfinished, ever.


	33. Chapter 31

**AN**

 **I am putting up this part because I had some time and half of it was already done. I don't know when I will be able to put up the next chapter but I hope it soon. I also want to thank you guys for not giving up hope on this story and waiting for the next chapter. I hope you guys like the chapter! Please review guys!**

 **Piper's Pov**

I stepped out of the portal and held my breath as I raised my arms and examined them for blisters and scarring; I let out a sigh of relief as there were none. I turned around and watched as Carter, Sadie, Zia, Walt/Anubis, Lillian and a few of the royal guards came out as well. They did the same procedure I did to check if they were okay. As everyone was okay it meant that the healing potions were working fine and we had about 4 hours to finish our task.

 **Flashback**

Percy was lying on his bed recovering from his fight with Kronos, Hel and Fenrir. Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Lillian and I were waiting for him to wake up so that he could explain the details of his plan. It was a very dangerous one and I and Carter both knew it, the others didn't because we hadn't told them of it yet. Percy started to stir and he slowly woke up in some time.

He smiles as he sees me and I return it "Good morning sleep head. You need to tell them your plan and details. Thought it was best for you to say it."

He nods and starts "The simplest way to put it is we will be going offense this one time. We will bring the fight to him instead of him bring it to us. I know it's a lot to ask but you guys need to go and attack his bases, that way his army will be disorganized and will buy us more time. You will need to attack him sometime in the middle of his attacks. From what we have seen there is a gap of a day in between his attacks because he needs to take care of so many of them as he is doing this world wide. You will attack him the day in between the attacks, which I guess is tomorrow unless I slept the whole day after my fight."

Zia speaks "So you want us to attack him at his home territory to delay him. We can't spend too much of our troops on that. We will also have to know where to attack, down there in the land of the monsters or as you people call it Tartarus, I will use up too much of my energy to keep people alive. So I won't be much useful in combat if a really strong opponent shows up."

"We won't be using much of our forces, in fact just the people in this room and maybe a few more. Lillian will be the one who shows you the bases as she knows them best. And as for keeping people alive there is no need for you to waste energy, it's not near the seas of chaos so you don't need to protect them also we will have healing potions that you will take before you enter. Then you will use the river of fire to keep you going if you have any problems." Percy answers Zia's question, after that he goes on to explain the details of his plan.

 **Flashback over**

So here we are in firkin Tartarus cause my husband wanted a delay. I look over to Lillian and nod for her to start. She moves forward and orders us to follow her. We followed her for what seemed like ages. No monster was in sight as Tartarus had them all in his bases I kept looking over to her and couldn't help but notice how tense she was. It must be hard for her to come back here, I wanted to speak to her about it but I decided to keep quite about it. We followed her for some more time, we would take a few seconds to drink from the river of fire time to time and then continue and it looked like everyone was getting tired of this. I was about to speak up when Lillian suddenly turned around with extremely focused eyes. She put her finger to her lips and shushed us, in an extremely soft tone she said "We are here, the base is close by, and if we go right ahead the base for the Greek pantheon will arrive. I will lead my group to the Norse, Japanese and the Chinese pantheons." She looks at me "Piper you will take your group and set the charges over there as well as the Egyptian pantheon." I nod at her and she continues "These are the only ones we will be able to cover. Walt or Anubis whoever it is right now you will set up charges around the entirety of the base to do some damage to the remaining bases. Is everyone clear?"

Everyone nods at her as we separate to our groups; Carter, Zia and three royal guards move towards me; Sadie and four Royal guards go to Lillian and Anubis/Walt had two royal guards with him. We all nod at each other and move. I and my group go directly forward towards the Greek pantheon. I took deep breaths as my heart thumbed rapidly in my chest, I was scared of being caught but I put on a brave face for the sake of the others. Zia had cast a spell of invisibility on us to hide us. As I took another step I could see the base in front of us, I signed for everyone to get low and follow me. Even though we had an invisibility spell on us we decide to be cautious and not risk it.

We sneaked behind a guard and entered the base. I quickly spotted the 1st bombsite and lead the others to it. We had to go past two guards to get there. Carter and Zia got to setting up the bomb as the other four of us kept a look out. In a few moments they were done and Zia cast a spell of invisibility on it and we moved on to the next site. We set up all the bombs on the sites the same way as before and got out as soon as we could. After we were out we all took a deep breath to calm down. I looked at Carter and he nodded for me to take us to the next location. I quickly lead them to the Egyptian base; it wasn't all that different from the Greek except it looked more Egyptian. We did the same thing over here as in the Greek base.

Everything was going perfectly as before, we entered the base unnoticed by anyone and started to plant the bombs. On our way to the third bomb I noticed a person looking in our direction as if he could sense us. I was about to sign the others to be careful as he had started to walk towards us when one of the royal guards knocked over something and it made a small sound. The guard drew his weapon and slowly and cautiously made his wave towards us. Carter sneaked behind him and slit his throat. Blood poured down the guard's throat and onto the floor as let him fall. I summoned an extra t-shirt from the daut to clean up the blood. Te two royal guards stashed the body to some corner and we hurried to the bomb site. We did all the others quickly and got out of the base and headed to our meeting point with Lillian and Anubis' team. As soon as we got out of the base we heard a huge roar or more like a scream. My heart started to race as I though it was Tartarus and he had found out about us. I increased my speed as did the others, we ran out like there was no tomorrow. Sound of footsteps, huge footsteps started to follow us and I was almost certain he was after us but I dared not look back. I told the others to run faster as I increased my pace even more. I noticed the effects of the river of fire were starting to degrade as my hands had started to blister, but I didn't care, I didn't care at all. The only thing important to me right now was getting out of here no matter what.

I had never run this fast in my whole life, but I could see the others at a distance and it brought me hope. I tried to run even faster! Ignoring all the pain I felt I picked up speed and in a matter of moments I was beside Lillian and Anubis' groups. I turned around to see my group not so far behind, but what caught my attention was what was chasing them. It was Tartarus in all his glory, looking at him made me want to give up, it was as if all the hope I had earlier was sucked up. He looked exactly like Percy had described him, huge with a monstrous body, his purple flesh ripped with muscle. His fingers are tipped with razor-sharp black talons. However, his most terrifying and distinguishing feature is his face- in place of a normal face is a swirling whirlpool and inward spiral of darkness. He roared at us and his voice seemed to be drawing back inward rather than outward.

Tartarus seemed to be gaining on them and I could here the ones beside me encourage my group to run faster. But all I could focus on was Tartarus. One of the Royal guards tripped and fell down but Tartarus didn't seem to notice that; he just stepped on him squashing him like a bug. I screamed at him and sent a blast of energy on him using my staff but it didn't even make him flinch. He just went through it like it didn't exist. I turned and looked at Lillian "Open the portal, carter and the others are close enough. We are no match for him, not without Ra and Zia will be using him to keep us safe." I say the last part looking at my hands. I turn to my group and give them words of encouragement. I couldn't be afraid right now; it isn't any time to be afraid. Right now I need to get everyone out.

I look at Anubis and Sadie "Attack him with something using your godly powers, it might slow him down. I can't do much since Hathor isn't the fighting type." They nod at me and channel their gods and simultaneously attack him. It seemed to do the trick and Tartarus started to slow down. I knew Tartarus would be affected by godly beings such as them. Sadie started to channel more godly energy and Anubis started to change into his animal form. The two of them hit Tartarus with one of their strongest spells and make him stumble. He roars at us "You think death magic will work well against me?! I am the pit itself, your weak death magic wont fare well against me." Sadie smirks at him "You seem to have forgotten me." And with that she starts chanting.

I hear Hathor's voice in my head "Use my ribbons on him Piper. They might slow him down if me being along you." My eyes widen when I realise it was true. I channel Hathor's godly energy within me and summon her ribbons. I command them to bind Tartarus, I Knew it wouldn't be that useful but with the right timing they could be the deciding factor. The ribbons dash towards Tartarus without him noticing thought Sadie had and she delayed her spell for a second. A second enough for the ribbons to bind him, he struggled with them for a second but was about to break free when Sadie's spell hit him. He was blown off to the ground and grunted. I look back at Sadie to see her panting hard. At this moment my group makes it over here. Carter directly goes to Sadie's side and picks her up and takes her through the portal. The rest of us follow him as well. I look back up to see Tartarus getting up and dusting himself he looks at me and speaks "It seems his plan has worked. You might have won this particular battle but I will win the war Piper McLean."

I look directly at him and speak "We will win the war just like we won this battle."

"When I take over Olympus I will have more than enough power to defeat the Egyptians. The idiot made it a lot easier when he framed your husband for those crimes. I didn't even have to do anything. I was going to approach him but he did it even before that. After I have conquered the world I will wake Gaia up as well and we will remake it in our own image. There will be no one to stop us." With that he turns around and leaves the bombs set of taking down his bases. What he said struck me deep but I turned around and walked into the portal.

On the other side were our group and Percy standing there. I run towards him and jump in his arms. He warps his arms around me and I feel his warmth spread around me, the feeling of home. He whispers words of comfort in my ears as I relax. "How are you standing so fast, shouldn't you be in bed? Resting?"

He looks at me "Pipes it's been 2 days here. Down there it must have been a few hours. Time does run slower there." And suddenly I feel stupid

"Then we should have a few more days, you would be more then ready by then. That's good news but we should warn the Greek side as well. He told me if he takes down the Greeks he should have more than enough power to take us down as well." Everyone nods to us.

I take out a drachma and toss it in the air as Percy makes a rainbow "Oh Iris please show me the Olympian council" I here a reply "are you sure of it?" I reply that I am and then multiple screens with all the Olympians pop up.

"We are here to warn you about an attack. He is going to make the next one his biggest and final attack. It won't be in some time as we took out some of his basses though. Prepare for it as fast as you can." I tell them

Zeus was going to say something but Athena beat him to it "Thank you for the warning dear. We appreciate it, if you have something else to say please do, all Intel is welcomed."

"Yes there is one more thing. Before leaving He also told me that Percy was framed by someone. He was going to approach that person to do so but didn't need to cause that person did it on his own. It still begs the question though if that person is a spy now. That's all we know." With that I swipe my hands through the mist cutting the connection.


End file.
